<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двое в Башне, не считая всего остального by Derstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918450">Двое в Башне, не считая всего остального</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm'>Derstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mythology References, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sex Magic, Single work, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fandom Antagonists 2020, fear of future, magic cure, magic kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derstorm/pseuds/Derstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда просишь помощи у хаотичного существа, то можешь и не получить "нет", но можешь получить очень странное "да".<br/>или<br/>Чтобы разобраться с одной из проблем, связанных с защитой Асгарда, Локи решает обратиться за помощью к Старку. Но тот лишь несколько недель назад пережил драку в бункере со Стивом и Барнсом и прямо сейчас находится не в самом подходящем моральном и психологическом состоянии, чтобы терпеть в своем доме всяких языческих богов. Или наоборот, очень даже в подходящем</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Душа автора попросила больше ангстового Тони времен постгражданки и специфического комфорта от Локи. </p><p>2. Фанфик написан на заявку, суть которой в том, что: "После Альтрона и Сибири Тони в полном раздрае и депрессии, а Локи знает заклинание, которое позволяет восстановить душевные силы человека, но на смертного это заклинание нужно накладывать несколько часов и только во время секса, все другие способы настолько болезненны, что человек сойдёт с ума. Кинк на исцеляющий секс". Полный текст заявки здесь: https://ficbook.net/requests/548462</p><p>3. Если вам кажется, что этого Духа Воды вы уже встречали в одном очень старом фанфике по Гарри Поттеру, то вам не кажется;)</p><p>4. Спасибо за бетинг прекрасной <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owls_are_not_what_they_seem/profile">
   owls_are_not_what_they_seem</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Публикацию ежеквартального отчета пришлось перенести на два часа дня, но начавшие падать еще три недели назад акции со вчерашнего вечера и вовсе пошли прямо под откос. Тони в легкой апатии наблюдал за скачущими на экране цифрами, быстро приближающимися к тем, что были предсказаны аналитиками, и вполне грозившими оставить их далеко позади.</p><p>Хах, забавно получилось: сначала Роджерс бросил Тони избитым, в сломанном костюме и без средств передвижения в Сибири, в дебрях страны, с которой они до сих пор не наладили нормальных отношений, и которая одна из первых высказала свое резко отрицательное мнение о том, чтобы Мстители нарушали ее границы зачем бы то ни было. Потом он забрал с собой команду и исчез в джунглях Африки. А скоро и вовсе оставит Тони банкротом.</p><p>Не то чтобы Старк не был готов к чему-то подобному заранее. Естественно, развал Мстителей не мог не сказаться на его репутации, а за ним вся эта история коснулась и компании. Международные скандалы после событий в Вене, Бухаресте и Лейпциге и туманнейший туман вокруг расследования всех произошедших событий также играли против Тони. Сами Соглашения находились в подвешенном состоянии. Никто не понимал, будет ли этот проект в итоге реализован, и если да, то в каком виде, ведь Мстителей больше не было, они все обвинялись в сотрудничестве с международными террористами. И хотя Тони был уверен, что девяносто процентов американцев, услышавших эту новость, посчитали ее чушью, это не означало, что они не предпочли поискать для своих денег более надежный способ хранения, чем акции Старк Индастриз.</p><p>В другое время Тони и заморачиваться не стал бы, если бы сейчас от него, точнее от его финансовых возможностей не зависело здоровье Роуди. Нейрохирургические операции стоили приличных денег, и делать их нужно было в как можно более сжатые сроки. К сожалению, не желающие восстанавливаться нервные окончания в позвоночнике было сложно уговорить подождать и не отмирать, пока ситуация на рынке не стабилизируется.</p><p>Старк Индастриз делала многомиллиардные обороты каждый год, но сейчас ситуация становилась опасно зыбкой. Тони понимал, что, выведи он из оборота хотя бы те несколько сотен тысяч, которые были ему нужны, все может просто рухнуть, как маленький камешек, покатившийся по склону и превратившийся в лавину.</p><p>Ладно, в данный момент свободных денег, не пущенных в оборот, должно было хватить на ближайшее время, а потом можно будет продать кое-что из недвижимости в Европе. Все равно он туда почти не ездит. К тому же оставались еще благотворительные фонды, но Тони предпочел бы задействовать их в самом крайнем случае.</p><p>В августе состоится презентация новой модели старкфонов, и компания быстро отвоюет утерянные позиции обратно. Все вернется в норму. Роуди будет восстанавливаться после операций, которые обязательно пройдут успешно, и никогда не узнает о том, в каком дерьме Тони находился конкретно сейчас. Главное продержаться эти несколько месяцев.</p><p>Ничего, они справятся.</p><p>После ухода из оружейного бизнеса акции тоже рухнули. Не так, как сейчас, конечно, но не страшно.</p><p>Все будет хорошо.</p><p>(Ничего не будет хорошо)</p><p>Тони придумает, как вытащить их из этого болота.</p><p>(Чтобы затащить в другое, где все будет еще хуже)</p><p>Потому что если Роуди только узнает, что Тони продает дом, чтобы оплатить ему операцию, пусть даже если это будет один из нескольких домов, к тому же не самый любимый…</p><p>Нет, конечно, вряд ли он откажется от лечения, просто это обязательно будет ссора со скандалом и какими-нибудь идиотскими заявлениями, что у Роуди есть собственные сбережения, страховка, военная пенсия, и так далее, и тому подобное, и в конце концов, Тони все равно настоит на своем, все равно переупрямит друга, предварительно долго с ним ругаясь, а Тони был сейчас не в состоянии с ним ругаться. Он жутко устал…</p><p>Господи, кто бы только знал, как же он устал! Иногда ему хотелось лечь в кровать и не вставать как минимум до осени.</p><p>Сначала Тони держался ради Пеппер. Они почти десять месяцев готовились к сделке с одной британской компанией, переговоры с которой чуть не сорвались, пока Тони отходил после своего возвращения из Сибири. Где-то в это время его нагнали новости из больницы. Операция прошла хорошо, но оптимистичных прогнозов никто из врачей не давал. Вероятность паралича ниже пояса была очень велика, и, хотя еще оставался шанс частично вернуть чувствительность ногам, едва ли кто-то из хирургов взялся бы даже за одну настолько тяжелую операцию, а их требовалось не меньше двух в ближайшие пару месяцев.</p><p>Тони искал врачей, параллельно разрабатывая поддерживающий экзоскелет, который позволил бы Роуди сохранять независимость передвижения, пока они не придумали бы, как вылечить его спину. Вспомнил даже какого-то специалиста, с которым его познакомили пару лет назад на светском приеме у одного из директоров компании. «Пожалуй, лучший нейрохирург Нью-Йорка, потрясающе талантливый», — сказали ему тогда.</p><p>Имени Тони в упор не помнил, но благодаря Пятнице быстро нашел аж целую статью, посвященную ему. Почти свежую, совсем недавно написанную. Тони читал и думал, какая же, блядь, ирония: врач, который, возможно, мог бы поставить Роуди на ноги, попал в автокатастрофу буквально в то же самое время, когда сам Тони, Роджерс и Барнс пытались убить друг друга в Сибири, а Роуди отдыхал после операции в Германии.</p><p>И хотя этот… эээ… доктор Стивен Стрэндж остался жив, но получил настолько серьезные травмы рук, что ему понадобилось хирургическое вмешательство, и сейчас он наверняка проходил реабилитацию.</p><p>Потрясающе.</p><p>Просто. Одно к одному.</p><p>Пытаясь как-то отвлечься и разгрузить мозги, Тони спускался в свою мастерскую, но все чаще начал ловить себя на том, что часами просматривал собственные начатые проекты, прикидывая в голове, что бы тут можно было добавить, а там переделать, и не испытывая ни малейшего желания за что-либо браться. Еще после истории с Альтроном он начал лишний раз сомневаться в своих задумках, проверял все по тысячу раз, моделировал вместе с Пятницей десятки вариантов того, как очередное его изобретение может быть использовано против людей, как очередная идея может пойти под откос. И все равно все не спрогнозировал.</p><p>Казалось бы, Соглашения. Ну, что может быть проще? Работать с ООН — это же куда приятнее, чем работать на Щ.И.Т. Да, Мстителям довольно долго удавалось сохранять независимость, целых два года, но даже идиоту было понятно, что нельзя продолжать делать то, что они делали, без прикрытия соответствующих госструктур. А соответствующей структуры больше не существовало. Фьюри с Кэпом самолично ее развалили, да еще и Наташу в это втянули. Бывшую русскую шпионку.</p><p>Где у них только мозги были в тот момент?.. Особенно у Наташи.</p><p>Тони тогда поднял все свои знакомства, прикрывая ее, благо у него была действительно неплохая репутация, а парочка влиятельных людей ходили у него лично в долгу после того, как однажды Тони спас президентский кабинет из разваливающегося самолета.</p><p>В общем, Щ.И.Т. они разнесли, а замену ему создать было не так просто. Все чуть было не свелось к тому, чтобы заставить Мстителей работать напрямую на американское правительство, и Тони тогда очень живо представил себе реакцию Кэпа на подобное предложение. Все-таки во многих уголках планеты Америку считали агрессором. Ну и как тогда жители тех стран будут относиться к Мстителям? </p><p>ООН показалось в тот момент неплохим выходом. С Объединенными Нациями сотрудничало огромное количество организаций, отправлявших в Африку питьевую воду и лекарства от туберкулеза, строивших дома для выживших после Заковии и выяснявших причины падения самолетов, а потом отдельные деятели и журналисты выступали на TED  в Ванкувере и рассказывали, что они сделали для завтра.</p><p>Да, члены ООН не были святыми апостолами, да, за этой организацией тоже водились свои грехи, и конечно, конечно бюрократия. Тони прекрасно знал, насколько долго принимаются там любые решения, но даже на этот случай в Соглашения были внесены определенные пункты, защищающие независимость Мстителей при необходимости действовать в форс-мажорных ситуациях, а в ближайшем будущем Тони планировал протолкнуть туда еще парочку поправок, но…</p><p>Но, в конечном счете, кому это все оказалось нужно? Явно не Мстителям.</p><p>Кэп, конечно, начал говорить о свободе и ответственности, и будь Тони в чуть менее измотанном состоянии, он бы смог донести, что никто и не покушается на их свободы, господи боже. Не идет же речь о какой-нибудь… даже сложно придумать, с чем сравнить… регистрации супергероев! Не так уж и много в их мире существовало супергероев, чтобы собрать все контакты, достаточно было бы памяти одной сим-карты. И половина из них работала в пределах одного города, и по большей части занимались те ребята разборками с организованной преступностью. У мировой общественности к ним не было абсолютно никаких вопросов, в отличие от Мстителей, которые нарушали границы стран, независимо от того, были ли там размещены блоки НАТО или нет.</p><p>Тони очень хотел объяснить, что это было только о Мстителях как о работе.</p><p>Но все мысли были только о том, чтобы не проговориться. Не заговорить о своих кошмарах, которые не менялись уже год: разрушенная Земля, мертвая команда и ощущение полнейшей беспомощности перед идущей из космоса угрозой. Иногда Тони казалось, будто он точно знает, что рано или поздно повторное вторжение должно произойти, он чувствовал это каждой клеточкой тела. Он не понимал, откуда в нем жила такая уверенность, порой, — да нет, довольно часто — он чувствовал себя сумасшедшим. Сколько раз он вскакивал посреди ночи и бежал в мастерскую, чтобы начать работу над новым проектом защиты Земли или каким-нибудь новым оружием, а потом перед глазами вставали апокалиптические картинки кратера на месте бывшей столицы небольшой восточно-европейской страны, и все те люди, покрытые каменной крошкой и пеплом и с застывшими на лицах выражениями шока и горя, — и он тут же закрывал, отправлял в архив, а то и вовсе удалял все наработки.</p><p>Он не мог больше доверять себе, своему гению, своему таланту. История с продажей оружия его уже довольно многому научила, но Альтрон… Альтрон поставил его на место.</p><p>Любой следующий проект мог бы оказаться столь же разрушительным и опасным, но в то же время им нужно было что-то. Хоть какое-нибудь оружие, которым Мстители смогли бы отбиваться.</p><p>А в ООН… В ООН входили страны, обладавшие ядерным оружием.</p><p>По сути, ядерного потенциала даже одной только Америки могло бы оказаться достаточно, чтобы отвадить агрессоров от Земли. Когда-то Тони смог уничтожить огромный инопланетный корабль всего одной ракетой, и это моментально вывело из строя всех читаури, громящих Нью-Йорк. Наверное, несколькими ракетами, ударившими по правильным местам, можно было бы отбиться. Защититься. И это оружие уже существовало, да и носители для него были построены.</p><p>Оставалось совсем немногое — сделать так, чтобы Мстители могли рассчитывать на такую военную поддержку в случае необходимости. Подружить их с некоторыми правительствами. Поднять им рейтинги в глазах общественности. Что может подходить для этого лучше, чем ООН?</p><p>И конечно, Тони понимал, что Стив не согласится сразу, не будет понимать, зачем им это нужно, но надеялся, что сможет его убедить, только бы не проговориться, не заикнуться о том, что Земля беззащитна, не заикнуться про 2012-ый. Нет, Тони прекрасно помнил, с какими лицами смотрела на него команда, когда он озвучил свои страхи в прошлый раз, год назад, после того, как создал Альтрона. Помнил тот грустный взгляд Бартона, помнил, как Стив сжал переносицу, пряча глаза, в которых читалось понимание и сочувствие. Но это было неправильное понимание и неправильное сочувствие. Потому что если они что-то тогда и поняли, так это то, что у Тони был запущенный ПТСР, и Тони был не в себе. Что ж, у Тони и правда был ПТСР, и Тони и правда был не в себе, но сочувствие ему точно было не нужно.</p><p>Ему было нужно, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь согласился выслушать его и не назвал бы параноидным шизофреником. Чтобы хоть кто-то согласился с серьезностью проблемы и предложил бы решение.</p><p>Потому что видит бог, сам Тони уже не справлялся.</p><p>И ведь был, ведь был момент, когда Стив даже согласился, даже взял ручку и почти пододвинул к себе договор. Когда он выслушал Тони и кивнул так, будто поверил ему на слово, а потом… Что ж, Тони не очень хорошо понимал, что именно случилось потом. Что пошло не так? Внезапно любые попытки поговорить со Стивом стали казаться безрезультатными, Кэп будто перестал его слышать, а у Тони было такое чувство, словно у него впервые в жизни заканчивается словарный запас. Дышать было тяжело, грудь все время что-то сдавливало, в горле вставал ком, все внутри съеживалось и сворачивалось тугим узлом, а в голове панически бились мысли, что он еще может и должен убедить Стива, просто должен, это ведь возможно, реально, он почти сделал это несколько часов назад. Им нужно просто… просто попробовать поговорить еще раз. Тони сможет подобрать правильные слова, обязательно сможет…</p><p>А в итоге оказалось, что дело вообще было не в Соглашениях, что Стиву на Соглашения в тот момент плевать было с высочайшей колокольни, и не подписывал он их не потому, что был с ними не согласен, а потому что… В общем, вот. </p><p>Не очень веселая история, в конце которой Тони остался один в огромном пустом небоскребе и с огромным пустым загородным домом с полигоном и тренировочными залами, а его единственный друг имел все шансы остаться инвалидом по его же, Тони, вине.</p><p>Остальные Мстители сбежали вместе со Стивом, не став ждать, пока Тони разберется с перезлоупотребившим властью Россом, и каким-то образом в этом даже был смысл. Стив ведь хотел, чтобы Мстители остались вне системы, стали героями в тени. А Тони зачем-то занимался какой-то бюрократической ерундой, подтверждал их статус… Видимо, только тянул всех назад.</p><p>Ну, они и сбросили его. Как балласт.</p><p>Остаться позади оказалось неожиданно не так болезненно, как Тони предполагал. Однажды он проснулся и вдруг осознал, что принял эту мысль. От этого не стало легче, но что-то внутри перестало трепыхаться, и рваться, и кричать, и напряженно натягиваться. Просыпаясь по ночам от очередного кошмара, стало проще заставлять себя оставаться в постели, не бежать в мастерскую, не создавать очередного Альтрона. Мысли о том, каких жутких масштабов достигла его паранойя, что он сам разрушил то, ради чего работал несколько последних лет, стали привычными.</p><p>Он начал все больше обращать внимания на талантливую молодежь, финансировал чужие проекты, но сам, если за что-то и брался, то только за улучшение экзоскелета для Роуди да добавление чего-то нового в костюм Паучка. По крайней мере, он точно знал, кто этим будет пользоваться и для чего.</p><p>Развитием новых технологий если и занимался, то только применительно к костюму или вспомогательному аппаратному обеспечению.</p><p>Чистая энергия? Как-то слишком глобально. Может, этим лучше займется следующее поколение? Помочь с развитием искусственных интеллектов для Теслы? Нет, Пеппер, откажи Илону как-нибудь помягче. Участие в проекте по постройке колонии на Марсе? Да Тони с защитой одной-то Земли не справляется.</p><p>Все это росло в нем потихоньку. Точнее, умирало.</p><p>Две недели назад у него было достаточно сил, чтобы ночами напролет конструировать экзо для Роуди, подгонять, настраивать и калибровать протез под него, а потом ругаться с Россом из-за того, что Тони, видите ли, ничего не собирается делать по поводу сбежавшей из Рафта команды, которая и так была отправлена туда незаконно.</p><p>Но сейчас… у него едва были силы, чтобы даже беспокоиться о падающем курсе. Или прослушивать сообщения от Паучка. Хоть раз в неделю.</p><p>Все казалось каким-то глупым и неважным. Большую часть времени он вообще не понимал, насколько могли быть серьезны люди, окружавшие его и что-то от него требовавшие, и как же хотелось просто отложить все на попозже. Постоянно клонило в сон, совсем исчез аппетит, усталость, казалось, стала его привычным состоянием. Тони никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более обессиленным. Обычно энергия била из него ключом, насколько бы тяжелыми ни были времена, но сейчас все его внутренние источники исчерпали себя. Он мог вообще никак не отреагировать на взорвавшего половину оборудования в мастерской Дубину и в то же время взбелениться, если кто-то случайно толкнет его в очереди в кофейне.</p><p>Просто удивительно, как в таком состоянии он умудрился наладить связь с Пеппер; впрочем, какая разница, все равно это никуда не приведет. Тони просрет все так же, как это получилось с командой. Просто сейчас он слишком измотан, чтобы приложить к этому больше усилий.</p><p>Ему нужно было немного отдохнуть. Если бы можно было лечь спать и проспать две недели… Не вставая с кровати вообще. Не двигаясь. Ни о чем не думая. Представляя, что окружающего мира не существует.</p><p>Но, как выяснилось, окружающий мир очень не любил, когда Тони его игнорировал и выбрал довольно странный способ напомнить о  себе.</p><p>_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>К тому моменту, как Пятница наконец-то что-то сообщила, реагировать было уже поздно, и весь третий этаж был по колено затоплен водой. Она хлынула в открывшийся лифт, и джинсы Тони мгновенно намокли до середины бедра.</p><p>Прекрасно, просто замечательно.</p><p>Тони решительно пошел вглубь помещения в поисках того придурошного ушлепка, которого он сейчас здесь утопит. Ушлепок нашелся быстро, сидел на столе с грустным видом и сложенными лотосом ногами.</p><p>Отлично, вот сейчас Тони его убьет и избавит парня от тоски. Всегда хорошо, когда в мире становится на одного грустного человечка меньше. Тем более, когда этот грустный человечек — заскучавший скандинавский Бог Хаоса.</p><p>Потому что за последний месяц скучающий Бог Хаоса стал для Тони личной приметой, предвещающей какие-то неожиданные изменения в его жизни, приводящие к попытке убить этого самого Бога Хаоса. Как правило, безрезультатно.</p><p>Но сегодня Тони был настроен решительно. Сегодня он точно прикончит Локи.</p><p>По крайней мере, Тони очень четко представлял себе, как он это сделает.</p><p>Внезапно из ниоткуда появившаяся волна окатила Локи с головой и чуть не столкнула в воду. Он покачнулся, но удержался на столе и тут заметил пробирающегося к нему Старка.</p><p>— Ну и какого хрена ты здесь устроил? — прорычал Тони вместо приветствия, на что Локи только усмехнулся.</p><p>— Ну, все пошло немного не по плану.</p><p>— Да? Я даже могу сказать, какой именно пункт был неправильным.</p><p>— Так не томи, — улыбнулся Локи, наклонив голову к плечу.</p><p>— Тот, где ты решил проворачивать эту херню в моей Башне!</p><p>— Я предлагал тебе альтернативы.</p><p>Тони вздрогнул, вспоминая, что альтернативы включали в себя Белый дом и Федеральный резервный банк Нью-Йорка.</p><p>— Это были не альтернативы.</p><p>— Тебе не угодишь, Старк, — развел руками Локи.</p><p>Очередная волна окатила Тони почти до пояса, и внезапно он вспомнил, что минут пятнадцать назад поставил на таймер опыт с экспериментальным веществом для паутины Паркера, и по идее время должно было вот-вот выйти, и если он его пропустит, то можно будет начинать всю работу заново, а подготовительная часть занимает почти тридцать четыре часа. И вместо того, что заниматься делом, он стоит посреди своего собственного залитого водой этажа, мокрый уже почти до нитки, и ругается с придурошным Локи. Вот серьезно, что конкретно он сейчас собирался делать?</p><p>Топить. Точно.</p><p>— Так, ладно, у меня сейчас нет времени с этим разбираться, — Тони махнул рукой, указывая на «это». — Просто убери всю эту херню, а потом и сам убирайся из моего дома.</p><p>— Я не могу его убрать.</p><p>— Кого «его»? — спросил Тони, испытывая нехорошее предчувствие.</p><p>— Ну. Его, — Локи сделал рукой такой же обхватывающий жест.</p><p>Предчувствие уже превратилось в полноценное чувство, но, стараясь пока сохранять спокойствие, Тони очень осторожно спросил:</p><p>— Локи, что ты сделал?</p><p>— Я ничего не делал, — раздраженно ответил тот. — Я просто… </p><p>И замолчал на полуслове, как-то удивленно нахмурившись и глядя на воду вокруг Старка. </p><p>Тони был процентов на девяносто уверен, что это какая-то уловка, но не выдержал и тоже посмотрел на свои скрытые водой ноги. </p><p>Ну, джинсы под водой казались чуть более синими, в остальном — ничего особенного. Но когда Тони снова поднял взгляд на скандинавского ушлепка, то сразу понял, что привычные насмешливо-распиздяйские искры веселья в глазах Локи казались не особенно искренними.</p><p>— Слушай, Старк, — сказал он почти не напряженно, — иди, занимайся своими делами, а я тут сам со всем разберусь.</p><p>То есть Локи вот так вот запросто собирался убрать за собой бардак? </p><p>Без угроз, без ругани, без призывания брони и стрельбы по нему из репульсоров, он просто собирался убрать то, что он натворил. Сам. Добровольно.</p><p>И вот на этом месте Тони бы хватать такой редкий шанс и уйти спокойно к себе работать, но нет, он решил, что ему необходимо разобраться прямо сейчас, какого хрена здесь происходит.</p><p>— Локи, я обещаю, что не буду злиться, просто объясни мне, что случилось.</p><p>— Это очень долгая история, которая сводится к тому, что я разругался с одним стихийным магом, и он натравил на меня одного из подчиненных ему духов, который теперь заполнил твой этаж… Хм, получилось не так уж и долго.</p><p>— Ты сделал что?!</p><p>— Только не начинай нервничать, пожалуйста. </p><p>— О, и не собираюсь!</p><p>— Отлично. А то вечно ты нервничаешь по любой ерунде.</p><p>— Локи, я сейчас очень спокойно и без нервов утоплю тебя прямо здесь нахрен, а потом сяду на стол, буду любоваться твоим плавающим трупом и познавать дзен.</p><p>— Куда выше вероятность того, что это я тебя здесь утоплю, — усмехнулся Локи, а Тони почему-то подумал, что это не такое уж и откровенно провальное развитие ситуации. По крайней мере, ему не придется потом заниматься ремонтом этого этажа. И с ремонтом некоторых других этажей. И вообще со всем остальным.</p><p>Он со скорбью осмотрел все помещение.</p><p>— Почему нас до сих пор не ударило током?</p><p>— Не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Локи. — Наверное, он не любит, когда через него проходит электричество?</p><p>Ну да, Тони не знал никого, кто любил бы, чтобы через него проходило электричество.</p><p>А вода была теплая. И приятная. Тони даже не знал, что замерз, пока не почувствовал, насколько обалденно было опустить руки в воду… которая, кстати, уже доходила ему до пояса, в то время, как со стороны Локи вода только немного покрыла столешницу.</p><p>Наверное, из-за волн, не может же быть такого, чтобы у воды был разный уровень.</p><p>Почему-то очень хотелось погрузиться в нее, задержать дыхание и нырнуть с головой, а то он действительно замерз…</p><p>— Старк, — резкий голос Локи буквально выдернул Тони из ступора. — Слушай, иди ко мне на стол?</p><p>Но вылезать из теплой воды на холодный воздух Тони совсем не хотелось.</p><p>— И что я там буду делать?</p><p>— Посидим, чаю попьем?</p><p>— Там тесно.</p><p>— Для двух людей места достаточно. Поднимайся сюда. </p><p>— Мы тут с тобой как Джек и Роза рядом с тонущим «Титаником», — внезапно пришло в голову Тони, и он даже засмеялся от такого сравнения. Локи его смех не поддержал. </p><p>Опять склонив голову к плечу, он начал что-то высматривать в Старке, а потом что-то сказал на незнакомом языке. Судя по интонации, выругался.</p><p>— Вот зачем ты вообще сюда пришел? — ворчал он, вставая на стол ногами и начиная колдовать. Зелено-золотые нити заклинаний принялись оборачиваться вокруг Тони, оседать на его плечах и предплечьях, и груди, и — вау! — вода так быстро прибывала, что покрывала его уже выше поясницы.</p><p>Да у этого этажа ведь огромная площадь, даже если провести сюда все краны Башни и включить их на максимум, вода не будет прибывать так быстро! Что вообще за…</p><p>Локи спрыгнул со стола, и вода начала натурально расступаться перед ним, как перед Моисеем. Схватил Тони за локоть и потащил к выходу, и Тони шел, спотыкаясь о скрытые под водой, почему-то не всплывавшие предметы.</p><p>Они вошли в лифт, отъехали на один этаж, и не двигались с места, пока Локи магией не выгнал из кабины всю воду. И только после этого добрались до пентхауса Старка.</p><p>К этому времени Тони уже понимал, что что-то тут было не так, и даже, кажется, начинал подозревать, что именно . Например, вся его одежда была сухая, а вот кожа под ней — мокрая. И Тони не очень хотелось продолжать мысли в этом направлении.</p><p>— Локи, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься начинать очередной конец света в моем небоскребе.</p><p>И Локи посмотрел на Тони с откровенно издевательским весельем в глазах.</p><p>— Ты сам отказался от альтернатив, — повторил он, расплываясь в улыбке.</p><p>_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>Какого черта Локи вообще делал в его жизни, Тони не знал и даже не помнил точно, как именно это все начиналось. Знал только примерный временной промежуток — где-то полгода назад, хотя иногда казалось, что Локи тусит в его Башне уже года четыре. Как пришел сюда в 2012-ом, так с тех пор и не уходил.</p><p>После переезда команды на загородную базу небоскреб казался неожиданно опустевшим. Сам Тони пользовался всего двумя помещениями — мастерской и собственным пентхаусом, а в последние полгода и вовсе проводил большую часть времени в Вашингтоне. Он был уверен, что охранных систем Пятницы должно быть достаточно, что защитить здание от любого нежелательного вторжения во время его отсутствия, все-таки там находилась очень серьезная техника, оружие и некоторые личные вещи Мстителей.</p><p>Тони просто не ожидал... такого.</p><p>Оказалось, что иногда чужая наглость даже его может поставить в тупик.</p><p>В одну прекрасную ночь, за пару месяцев до… до событий в Лагосе Пятница внезапно сообщила о необычной активности на смотровой площадке, рядом с огромным неоновым символом «Мстителей». Тони тут же включил камеры внешнего наблюдения, но они засекли только какие-то тени. Тени находились на своих местах несколько минут, а потом исчезли. Пятница сказала, что это уже не первый такой случай за последний месяц, но прошлые разы приходились, когда Тони не было в городе. Странные «тени» никак не влияли на работу систем Пятницы, не делали ничего, что попадало бы под ее определение «опасности», так что она ничего не докладывала Тони, как не докладывала о сидящих на крыше голубях.</p><p>Но Тони, конечно, заинтересовался и решил попытаться подкараулить эти «тени», чтобы понять, что там происходит.</p><p>Время было напряженным. За последние полтора месяца он почти потерял всякую связь с командой. Стив оставлял сообщения о готовящихся операциях, просто так, на всякий случай, потому что это Стив, но они оба понимали, что операции будут не настолько серьезными, чтобы вызывать туда Железного человека. Бюрократы из Вашингтона откровенно что-то мутили с Соглашениями, и Тони казалось, что он еле-еле удерживает карточный домик от того, чтобы тот развалился от любого неловкого движения.</p><p>Так что слежка за загадочной активностью, которая появляется рядом с неоновой буквой «М» только по ночам, казалась Тони небольшой расслабляющей придурью. Он же не знал, что однажды, получив сообщение от Пятницы, он выйдет на смотровую площадку и обнаружит там гребаного Локи.</p><p>Локи, по которому так скорбел Тор.</p><p>Локи, про героическую смерть которого Тор рассказывал чуть ли не все то время, что вообще жил на Земле.</p><p>Вполне живой и невредимый Локи сидел на парапете с банкой пива в руке, а напротив него стоял, прислонившись плечом к металлическому каркасу буквы «М», незнакомый Тони человек. Человек тоже пил пиво, а еще курил. </p><p>Они оба посмотрели на слегка обалдевшего Тони, потом незнакомец невозмутимо затушил окурок об одну из каркасный балок, они с Локи кивнули друг другу что-то вроде «Потом договорим» и оба исчезли.</p><p>Тони охуел.</p><p>Уж такого он точно не ожидал.</p><p>На записях видеонаблюдения ни Локи, ни незнакомца не было, только стоящий, как полный дебил, посреди смотровой площадки Тони.</p><p>Команда в тот момент была на операции, Тони не хотел их сбивать с настроя сообщениями о том, что Локи распивает пиво на его небоскребе, да и сообщать пока было нечего. Тони только узнал, не появился ли снова на Земле Тор, но нет.</p><p>В итоге он отдал распоряжение Пятнице мониторить ситуацию, но следующие несколько раз, когда на площадке или на крыше, а один раз даже в холле на первом этаже, появлялись «тени», он сам был либо в Вашингтоне, либо в поездках по делам компании. Один раз он все-таки находился в здании, но пока добирался до крыши из мастерской, вся активность там уже прошла.</p><p>А потом был Лагос и терракт в Вене, и аэропорт в Лейпциге, и Сибирь, откуда Тони вернулся опустошенным и разбитым и тут увидел в своем холле группу придурков в странной одежде, которые утверждали, что ловят Бога Хаоса Локи, что-то там у них укравшего, и что след привел их в Башню Старка. И Тони очень спокойно ответил, что если они все сейчас не уберутся из его здания на счет раз, то он откроет огонь и по ним, и по сраному Локи, и даже по всему скандинавскому пантеону, если тот вздумает здесь появиться (и кажется, действительно, стрелял).</p><p>Чуть позже на его смотровой площадке начали появляться и исчезать странные вещи: коробки, книги, золотые блюда и кубки, свитки (да ладно), а однажды даже спортивная сумка. Они могли лежать на столике или рядом с каркасом буквы "М" (в зависимости от размера), а через некоторое время просто пропадали. Сами или с участием "теней". </p><p>А еще чуть позже все эти «тени» прекратили растворяться в воздухе при виде Старка, а даже начали с ним здороваться, покупая кофе в аппарате в его холле.</p><p>В общем, Тони уже некоторое время догадывался, что именно здесь творилось, но когда какая-то дамочка сказала, что оставила на крыше книгу, попросила не трогать ее и передать Локи, это уже было финишем наглости.</p><p>Хорошо, что Тони всегда умел разговаривать с женщинами, так что ему хватило такта и воспитания послать ее любезно.</p><p>И вообще, что еще за «не притрагиваться к книге». Обычно Тони и не мог дотронуться ни до чего из того, что эти ребята друг для друга тут оставляли. Пальцы просто проходили сквозь эти предметы. К тому же по большей части он не поднимался ни на крышу, ни на смотровую площадку, почти все время проводил на базе, где помогал Роуди с восстановлением, и уж точно он не собирался следить за тем, получит ли Локи свои передачи целыми или обосранными голубями. Да он и самого-то Локи не видел.</p><p>Конечно, Тони понимал, что все это рано или поздно может закончиться очень большими проблемами. Но в тот момент у него были немного другие приоритеты.</p><p>_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>К тому моменту, как они вывалились из лифта, Тони уже всего колотило от холода, а Локи как-то странно смотрел на него и недовольно хмурился. Толкнул в кресло, наколдовал ему плед и сверху еще какое-то заклинание наложил. Из кухни к нему прилетела бутылка виски, которую он впихнул Старку в руки, и со словами, что дальше, смертный, справишься и сам, исчез в направлении лифта.</p><p>Тони только и оставалось, что ошарашенно смотреть вслед этому сказочному долбоебу и охреневать от реальности.</p><p>Ладно, в конце концов, все было не так уж плохо. Подумаешь, затопленный третий этаж. Подумаешь, какой-то там дух стихии. Давно пора было смириться с мыслью, что продать небоскреб уже не получится.</p><p>Начать хоть с того, что примерно на семи этажах до сих пор находились круглые искрящиеся порталы, оставшиеся после тех долбаных магов, которые ловили по его зданию Локи почти два месяца назад. Вели те порталы черт знает куда, потому что Локи специально над ними шаманил и, видимо, что-то сломал, раз закрыть их потом не получилось.</p><p>Плюс на семнадцатом этаже в воздухе под потолком, как свечи в Хогвартсе, висели колокольчики, из разного материала, разного калибра и в количестве дохреналиона штук,  и если они начинали звонить, то грозили обрушить все здание.</p><p>Плюс на этаже Клинта пол в некоторых местах был иллюзией, через которую легко можно было провалиться на этаж Тора, а именно на этаже Тора находился один из порталов, и периодически оттуда вылезал какой-то странный синий туман, заполнявший собой два этажа. Когда Тони спросил Локи, что это за туман, тот ответил: ты что, не знаешь, что такое туман, Старк, вы вообще что в школе проходите, ты точно сам собирал свои костюмы, это просто частички водяного пара в воздухе, ничего особенного. А потом прошелся по тем двум этажам, запечатывая их заклинаниями с золотистыми рунами. С тех пор попасть туда было невозможно: лестницы каким-то образом перескакивали со 109 этажа сразу на 106, лифт, если в нем ехал Тони, там просто не открывался. Пятница их будто не видела.</p><p>Попасть туда могли разве что роботы, но только при условии, что в тот момент там не было тумана.</p><p>Тони точно знал, что не давал Пятнице подобных инструкций, но когда попытался добиться от нее ответов, Локи посоветовал не сжигать мозг своему ИскИну.</p><p>Озноб потихоньку начал сходить, а после пары глотков и вовсе прекратился.</p><p>Немного переведя дыхание, Тони подумал, что хлестать вискарь из горла — не такая уж и хорошая идея. Он пошел на кухню за стаканом, включил кран, чтобы сполоснуть один и… услышал. Странный, тихий, похожий на шум воды шепот зазвучал у него в ушах, заговорил с ним, а вода из-под крана текла идеальной температуры. Никакой угрозы не ощущалось, голос звучал так заботливо и возможно даже дружелюбно, и Тони, как загипнотизированный смотрел на набирающуюся в раковине воду, которая почему-то не уходила в сток.</p><p>Появившийся из ниоткуда Локи оттащил его назад, закрыл кран и накрыл воду каким-то золотым магическим полем, которое, похоже, буквально выпихнуло жидкость в трубы.</p><p>Когда после этого Локи взглянул на Тони, выглядел он… ну, в общем, стало понятно, что проблема у них серьезная. Потому что если бы Тони не успел хоть немного узнать что-то о Локи за последний месяц их тесного взаимодействия, то сказал бы, что тот кажется напуганным.</p><p>— Потоп на третьем этаже исчез, — Локи медленно двигался вдоль кухонного гарнитура, вырисовывая в воздухе золотистые руны. Те отплывали к стенам и исчезали. Или, как подозревал Тони, становились невидимыми для него. — Там, конечно, придется делать новый ремонт, да и на втором этаже тоже, но воды больше нет.</p><p>Ну, второй этаж еще раньше был превращен в руины каким-то скелетообразным байкером с горящим черепом, который зачем-то пытался поймать Локи. Они тогда всю ночь просидели на маленьком острове у берегов Ирландии, ждали, пока знакомые Локи договорятся со своими знакомыми, а те договорятся со своими знакомыми, чтобы те отозвали байкера.</p><p>Это произошло чуть больше недели назад, и к тому времени, как они вернулись из Ирландии в Америку, Тони уже так достал творившийся в Башне бардак, что он чуть ли не с угрозами запретил Локи прятаться в его доме, проворачивать здесь сделки и даже бухать с кем-то на его крыше или на его смотровой площадке, потому что, если Тони увидит здесь еще хоть кого-нибудь, он откроет огонь на поражение без всяких там предупреждающих.</p><p>Локи и сам тогда выглядел усталым, зло огрызался, в итоге раздраженно бросил Старку, что тот может больше ни о чем не беспокоиться, и исчез. А спустя три дня появился в Башне с бессознательной девушкой на руках, сказал, что это альвийская принцесса, но не настоящая, а подменная, и все это каким-то образом было связано с расстроенными дипломатическими отношениями между Асгардом и Льюсальвхеймом, в общем, Тони не очень вник. Он только знал, что хоть и живет в Башне, но это точно не место для удержания каких-то принцесс, настоящих или подменных, похуй. И вообще, он же, кажется, предупреждал Локи, или Локи думал, что Старк просто пошутил? Но Локи, конечно, понимал, что Старк не шутил, и Локи отнесся к его словам очень даже серьезно, просто если ты не будешь нервничать, смертный, и послушаешь меня хоть пять минут…</p><p>И пока они ругались, они как-то упустили из виду, что девушка уже пришла в себя и сбежала, и тут Локи вспомнил, чем именно питается существо, подменившее принцессу, и всю следующую ночь им пришлось обыскивать Нью-Йорк в ее поисках.</p><p>На фоне всего этого затопленные третий и второй этажи казались такой мелочью. Даже говорить не о чем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День, который выбрал Локи, был однозначно не самым удачным.</p><p>	Тони почти неделю провел в Вашингтоне, ругаясь с Россом, вернулся в Нью-Йорк на два дня, чтобы все-таки довести до ума сделку, чуть не упустил ее, после чего ему пришлось метнуться в Детройт, где на одном из производственных объектов начались неприятности, которые, Тони был уверен, организовал ему любимый госсекретарь, напустивший на Старк Индастриз проверку. Тони, блядь, был владельцем компании, он не был обязан участвовать в технической проверке, у него на объектах для этого работали главные инженеры производства, но тут… В общем, сразу было ясно откуда ветер дует, так что Тони пришлось проконтролировать все лично.</p><p>	Акции компании упали до рекордно низкой за всю историю существования СИ точки. Из-за изменившейся во Франции и Великобритании политики в отношении недвижимости, находящейся во владении иностранных граждан, возникли неожиданные сложности со сделками по их продаже, и Тони плюнул и взял деньги из фонда, поклявшись вернуть их до конца месяца, хотя Пеппер понимала его, как никто.</p><p>	К тому моменту, как он, вымотанный вусмерть, окончательно вернулся в Нью-Йорк, у Роуди как раз закончилась последняя операция, и новости были не самыми оптимистичными. </p><p>	Врачи и раньше предупреждали, что особых надежд питать не стоило. После такой травмы позвоночника восстановить функции ног полностью было невозможно, и даже с поддерживающим экзоскелетом у Роуди уйдут месяцы тренировок, чтобы начать хотя бы просто передвигаться самостоятельно.</p><p>	Сам Роуди только ободряюще улыбался, и повторял, что он еще легко отделался. В конце концов, он служил в ВВС, любой вылет мог для него закончиться так же, а то и хуже, и вообще, всегда есть гомеопатия, если они будут совсем в отчаянии. Тони на это фыркал, заталкивая поглубже свое чувство вины и обещая самые страшные кары, если узнает, что Роуди связался с этим шарлатанством.</p><p>	А вечером он сидел на базе и в одиночестве напивался. И именно в этот момент появился Локи. </p><p>	Ну, в защиту Тони можно сказать, что за последнюю неделю он спал в лучшем случае часов семнадцать не подряд, и те в самолетах. Так что не стоило удивляться, что, увидев Локи, Тони, не долго думая, запустил в него репульсорным лучом. Но ублюдок оказался быстрым и ловким, и буквально за пять минут вся кухня Мстителей была превращена в кучу обугленной мебели, а смеющийся Локи, целый и невредимый, стоял возле стола. </p><p>	Тони не было интересно, какого черта здесь забыл мертвый брат Тора, который и так уже кучу времени ошивался на крыше его небоскреба. Не было ему интересно, что происходило в Башне весь последний месяц, а, судя по сообщениям Пятницы, там явно что-то происходило. И с чего теперь вдруг Локи решил поболтать и наведаться лично, ему было глубоко плевать. Ему нужно было придумать, что теперь делать, как помочь Роуди и очень постараться не поддаваться растущему внутри чувству отчаяния и жуткой усталости.</p><p>	Он вернулся к недопитому виски, Локи осторожно присел напротив, налил и себе, начал что-то говорить, про Асгард, Мидгард, Девять миров, про то, что… Да хрен его знает, про что он там говорил, Тони его не слушал.</p><p>	А потом Локи сказал:</p><p>	— …это вроде щита, как у вашего Капитана, только у Асгарда. </p><p>	И все. Воспоминания встали перед глазами, как живые. Опускающаяся на него белая звезда на синем круге, звук разбивающегося стекла и скрежета металла о металл, ощущение удара, погашенного костюмом, а потом — внезапная тишина, не нарушаемая даже гудением реактора... Тони сам не понял, как на его руке снова образовалась перчатка, а он уже по новой стрелял в злорадно веселящегося Локи. </p><p>	Вечность спустя, Тони обнаружил себя стоящим посреди гостиной, в которой буквально в каждом предмете мебели и в каждой стенке чернели горелые дырки, а сам Локи сидел в единственном целом кресле за спиной Тони и насмешливо за ним наблюдал. </p><p>	Живучий ублюдок. </p><p>	Следующая неудачно сказанная им фраза касалась Мстителей.</p><p>	— В принципе я и их мог бы забрать в Асгард. Наложу какое-нибудь заклинание, и они сразу будут всем довольны. Постерегут Асгард, пока мы разберемся со своей защитой. Не бойся, много времени это не займет, пару лет, ну, максимум десять. Если они, конечно, столько проживут…</p><p>	<i>...столько проживут… столько проживут…</i></p><p>	Мертвые тела Наташи и Тора, изломанный Клинт, дергающийся в агонии Халк… умирающий Стив…</p><p>	<i>Если столько проживут…</i></p><p>	В возникший в ушах звон прорвалась последняя здравая мысль, что Тони уже достаточно разворотил дом, вряд ли он сможет в этот раз достать подонка. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы остановиться.</p><p>	Что его триггернуло в третий раз, Тони сам точно не знал. Локи очень много говорил, и со скоростью, которая явно превосходила способности мозга Старка обрабатывать данные после такого количества времени без сна.</p><p>	И Тони даже понимал, что Локи скорее всего специально его доводил. Он почти дошел до края, еще немного, и он точно станет трупом. И раз уж Стив с Барнсом его не добили, то, видимо, за ними закончит этот придурочный небожитель. </p><p>	Но придурочный небожитель вместо того, чтобы снова раствориться в воздухе, как он поступал до этого, отскочил от стола и сделал так, что перчатка с руки Тони исчезла. </p><p>	— Так, прекращай. Ты все еще не понял, смертный, что таким образом ты меня не достанешь? Или тебе просто нужен повод разнести базу твоей любимой команды? </p><p>	Хороший вопрос... </p><p>	— Послушай, Старк, — Локи вернулся к столу. — Тебе не нравится, что я здесь нахожусь, и поверь, это взаимно. Но у меня не так много вариантов и еще меньше времени. И уж точно я не собираюсь тратить его на твои нервные срывы. Я вижу, что у тебя какие-то проблемы. Давай так: я помогаю тебе разобраться с чем-то одним, а ты помогаешь мне.</p><p>	Наверное, со стороны Тони было не очень хорошей идеей идти на сделку, тем более с Локи. Наверное, это и правда был идиотский поступок. Но то, что нужно было Локи... Тони сам толком не понял, но это не звучало как «собери мне крутое оружие, с помощью которого я захвачу мир и буду творить зло!». Кажется, это было связано с защитой Асгарда. Правда, Тони не понимал, какое отношение он может иметь к защите Асгарда, он ничего не понимал в асгардских технологиях или магии, он вообще не верил в магию. Он даже был не уверен, сможет ли Локи действительно вылечить Роуди. Но если мог, то Тони был согласен сделать все, что угодно, будь в этой просьбе хоть десять подсмыслов, подпланов и корыстных мотивов придурочного асгардца. </p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Роуди лежал на кровати, а Локи стоял рядом, вытянув над ним руки ладонями вниз, и из них лился бело-золотой свет. Такого же цвета нити опутывали самого Роуди, и тот смотрел то на Тони, то на Локи — с тревогой, хорошо замаскированной под недовольство.</p><p>	А Тони наблюдал за действиями асгардца и все отчетливее осознавал, что буквально не может оторвать взгляд от происходящего. Движения Локи были мягкими и плавными, его магия казалась комфортной и приятной, совсем не такой, какой Тони привык видеть магию после знакомства с Вандой. Нити плавали в воздухе, окутывали тело Роуди и переплетались друг с другом, а Локи самыми кончиками пальцев перебирал их, словно струны, и его сосредоточенное лицо было освещено этим странным светом его собственных заклинаний. </p><p>	Наконец-то Локи закончил колдовать, и внимательно всмотрелся в золотистое облако, смутно напоминающее тело человека, по которому, словно электрические импульсы, пробегали красные огни.</p><p>	— Увечье довольно серьезное. Его можно будет вылечить, но это займет время.</p><p>	Тони кивнул. Врачи говорили, что в лучшем случае восстанавливаться Роуди будет еще несколько лет.</p><p>	Локи сделал странное движение пальцами, будто играл на невидимом пианино, и облако слегка изменило свои очертания. Правда, понятнее от этого, на взгляд Тони, все равно не стало.</p><p>	— Не меньше восьми дней, — сказал Локи. — А то и вся дюжина. И это только на то, чтобы самостоятельно ходить. Сколько времени уйдет на восстановление остальных функций, не могу сразу сказать.</p><p>	— Подожди, — прервал его Роуди. — Ты говоришь, что уже через две недели я смогу ходить? </p><p>	— Вначале не очень долго... </p><p>	— Тони, где ты нашел этого парня, — разулыбался Роуди. </p><p>	Тони ответил шуткой. Он не называл Локи по имени, тот сам представился каким-то псевдонимом, который Тони даже не запомнил. </p><p>	Затем Локи щелкнул пальцами, облако сразу перестало испускать свой сильный золотистый свет и начало распадаться. Несколькими взмахами руки он разогнал свое заклинание, выглядел при этом каким-то задумчивым, сказал, что ему нужно с кем-то проконсультироваться, и исчез. Вернулся спустя час, и не один. </p><p>	С ним был какой-то жутко заросший бородатый мужик в синей одежде, в покрое которой чувствовался сильный закос под Народ Огня или Воды, или кого-то из них, но это было вовсе не первое, на что Тони обратил внимание. </p><p>	Первое, что Тони увидел, был взгляд этого мужчины.</p><p>	Знакомый взгляд.</p><p>	Прекрасно знакомый.</p><p>	Взгляд человека, который еще недавно был на вершине своей жизни, а потом мгновенно потерял все. Тони каждое утро наблюдал что-то похожее в зеркале. Уже несколько лет. </p><p>	И только когда незнакомец начал говорить, Тони узнал в нем того самого исчезнувшего Стивена Стрэнджа, бывшего лучшего нейрохирурга Нью-Йорка. Тут же стало ясно, что оперировать этот человек уже никогда не сможет. Его руки, испещренные сеткой шрамов, тряслись, как у алкоголика со стажем… или как у самого Тони после падения Заковии. Стрэндж наверняка был почти не в состоянии удерживать в них хоть что-то, даже бритву, поэтому так и зарос.</p><p>	Он прошелся по комнате, поздоровался, но представляться не стал. Тони сам назвал его имя, и они оба холодно кивнули друг другу. Бывший лучший нейрохирург Нью-Йорка явно не был настроен вести дружеские беседы и сразу перешел к делу. Подойдя к столу, на котором в открытом виде лежала медицинкая карта Роуди, он двумя руками взял рентгеновский снимок и повернул его к окну, чтобы рассмотреть на свету. Даже со своего места Тони видел, как черный лист дрожал в руках бывшего хирурга, но ни он, ни Локи не предложили ему помощь. Гордость и независимость ощущались в каждом движении этого человека, Тони чувствовал это каким-то шестым чувством, да он и сам был таким же и тоже проходил через времена, когда был вынужден во многих вопросах полагаться на помощь и поддержку окружающих. В такой ситуации стараешься по максимуму сохранять самостоятельность хоть в чем-то. По крайней мере, для Тони это было так.</p><p>	— Пожалуй, врачи вам уже объяснили, насколько серьезна ваша травма, так что я не буду тратить ни ваше, ни свое время, — холодно произнес Стрэндж, кладя снимок на стол, и знаете,  довольно забавно слышать, как бомжеватый угрюмый тип говорит тебе, миллиардеру, про свое время. А вообще если можно было сказать, что потеря рук сбила с этого парня спесь, как Альтрон сбил ее с Тони, то сложно было представить, насколько напыщенным мудаком Стрэндж был раньше. </p><p>	Они сцепились друг с другом буквально с третьей реплики, и Локи даже пришлось влезать между ними и напоминать, что злодей и враг человечества здесь вообще-то он (и Тони успешно сделал вид, что не видел взгляд Роуди в этот момент).</p><p>	А потом Тони сидел с одной стороны кровати, Локи и Стрэндж стояли с другой, в воздухе перед ними плавали какие-то огненные круги с многоугольниками внутри, Локи в них что-то переставлял местами, а Стрэндж скептически спрашивал, так ли асгардский маг уверен, что стоит менять классическую схему. </p><p>	— Может, будь я мидгардцем, то и не стал бы, — ответил Локи. — Но так как я не мидгардец и не хочу всю следующую неделю проваляться с мигренью, то лучше поменяю. </p><p>	— Но эту руну нельзя ставить в орто-положение к манназ. </p><p>	— Можно, если в пара- к ней мы докинем... О, вот и оно.</p><p>	— На это даже смотреть больно. </p><p>	— А вот эту парочку мы поменяем местами, и... Прекрасно! </p><p>	Вся геометрическая фигура засветилась ярким светом, когда Локи поменял два очередных рисунка.</p><p>	Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на Роуди:</p><p>	— Успокаивает только то, что это хотя бы не гомеопатия. </p><p>	Роуди усмехнулся, а Тони поймал на себе колючий взгляд Стрэнджа из-за завес всех этих горящих фигур.</p><p>	Заклинание Локи приобрело более четкие черты человеческого тела, видимо, для них, простых смертных. Стали видны кости позвоночника, отходящие от них кровеносные сосуды и ниточки нервов, вся область имела более бледно-золотой цвет, чем остальное "тело" и, "увеличив" ее, Локи начал натурально колдовать, а Стрэндж изучал записи в карте и задавал вопросы о травме.</p><p>	— Сколько времени прошло с момента получения травмы и до первой операции? </p><p>	Тони вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, как долго они тогда добирались до больницы. Кажется, год.</p><p>	— Может, минут через пятьдесят... Меньше часа.</p><p>	— Насчет результатов операции все ясно. Почему в дальнейшем была выбрана именно такая стратегия лечения?</p><p>	— Мне предложили несколько вариантов, — ответил Роуди. — Но мы подумали... Что тогда сказал тот врач? —  Роуди вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, и тот без лишних раздумий переадресовал этот вопрос своему всеведающему и все помнящему ИИ:</p><p>	— Пятница?</p><p>	— Доктор Краузе предупредил, что... — и Пятница дословно повторила слова доктора Краузе, а Тони усмехнулся, когда еще от первых ее слов Стрэндж вздрогнул и оглядел помещение, пытаясь понять, кого из присутствующих он не заметил. Когда Пятница закончила говорить, Тони объяснил, кто она и представил их с доктором друг другу. </p><p>	Общение с искусственным интеллектом, похоже, понравилось Стрэнджу больше, чем общение с Тони или с Роуди, потому что свои следующие вопросы он задавал напрямую ей, следя при этом за работой Локи и указывая, что и в каком порядке нужно восстанавливать и что еще стоит проверить. Его голос звучал сдержанно, профессионально отстраненно, а во взгляде читалась горькая тоска, с которой только и можно смотреть на любимое дело всей жизни и понимать, что тебе к нему уже никогда не вернуться. </p><p>	Они проработали чуть меньше двух часов, после которых Роуди, может, и не смог встать и идти, но хоть начал чувствовать уколы в пальцах, а через полчаса и вовсе смог ими пошевелить.</p><p>	Вставать сам он начал спустя пять дней, и это в буквальном смысле была независимость дойти до толчка и вернуться в кровать. Стоять на ногах дольше ему было тяжело, проходить больше двадцати шагов за раз — почти невозможно. Так что необходимость в поддерживающем экзо никуда не исчезла, и Тони продолжал подстраивать под друга новую технологию, облегчая ее всеми способами, какие только приходили ему в голову.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	— Я не могу применять к нему более сильные заклинания, — сказал Локи, усаживаясь на стул с другой стороны стола, на котором Тони как раз паял схему. — Его организм может привыкнуть к магической поддержке и перестать восстанавливаться сам, так что я могу только подгонять его собственные регенерационные способности, а они очень низкие. Он же смертный, чего тут ждать?</p><p>	— Если бы ты только знал, как меня достал твой божественный шовинизм, — ответил Тони, подключая к цепи вольтметр и проверяя напряжение. Так, слабовато. Он снова отключил систему от сети и продолжил доводить работу до ума: — Вот за Тором такого не водилось.</p><p>	— Я исцеляю твоего друга, Старк, ты уверен, что хочешь меня выбесить? — холодно поинтересовался Локи.</p><p>	Тони усмехнулся и, убедившись, что может на этом месте остановить работу, отложил инструменты в сторону и подъехал на кресле к другому концу стола, где Локи выложил то, ну, зачем он собственно вообще пришел к Старку.</p><p>	Предмет был довольно странный. Квадратная пирамида с длиной треугольной стороны примерно с ладонь. Изготовлена была из гладкого черного материала, обладавшего металлическим блеском, украшена вырезанными на поверхности узорами. Верхняя треть пирамиды была покрыта чем-то серым, чего явно изначально здесь быть не должно было. </p><p>	Насколько Тони понял из объяснений Локи, это серое покрытие было каким-то инопланетным аналогом сургуча, но его целостность не просто указывала на сохранение конфиденциальности переписки, а действительно ее сохраняло. Локи сказал, что эта штука называлась «печатью» и закрывала собой заклинание, которое было необходимо, чтобы открыть пирамиду. Снять печать можно было только специальными зельями, вручную ее сковырнуть не получилось, и магии Локи она не поддавалась, и… И где-то в этот момент Локи полностью перешел на язык Толкиена, а Тони понял, что у него нет сил это слушать. Он осмотрел пирамиду, особенно ее серую часть, которая сургуч или печать, или как бы она не называлась. Печать была абсолютно гладкая, также имела металлический отблеск и в толщину была около шести миллиметров; впрочем, к вершине толщина могла и уменьшаться. Из чего конкретно делались эти печати Локи не знал, как их наносили понятия не имел, никакой информацией по материалам не владел, так что Тони, из любопытства попытавшись поддеть край печати ножом и убедившись, что так просто у него ничего не выйдет, начал сканирование.</p><p>	— И зачем конкретно тебе нужна эта вещь?</p><p>	— Если я скажу, что хочу предотвратить конец света, это прозвучит достаточно героической мотивацией для тебя?</p><p>	— Как много оговорок в слове «устроить», — скептически хмыкнул Тони, и Локи рассмеялся своим низким тихим смехом.</p><p>	— Даже если и так, то у нас ведь уговор, — напомнил он, и Тони пришлось согласиться, хоть он и не любил такую постановку вопроса. Он терпеть не мог, когда его использовали в темную, а сейчас именно это Локи и делал. И более того, Тони сам на это подписался.</p><p>	Что ж, он ведь думал, что готов был сделать все что угодно, чтобы вернуть Роуди возможность ходить, и Локи, нужно отдать ему должное, действительно выполнял свою часть сделки.</p><p>	Тони почувствовал, как к горлу подкатила тошнота. Он снова это делал. Снова создавал Альтрона. Или помогал его создать. Он не знал, в чем конкретно состоял план Локи, зачем ему могла понадобиться пирамида, но, блядь, это не могло закончиться хорошо. Ни за что на свете. </p><p>	Их ждет еще одна катастрофа, и она будет виной Тони. Очередной.</p><p>	Тони постарался сглотнуть вставший в горле ком и так сосредоточился на данных сканирования, что чуть не подпрыгнул от насмешливого голоса асгардца:</p><p>	— Только не начинай сразу готовиться к худшему, Старк. Я не собираюсь использовать ничего из этого против тебя, твоей несчастной команды или твоего бедного мира, хоть мы и не проговаривали подобные условия перед заключением сделки.</p><p>	Потому что в тот момент, когда они заключали сделку, Тони был пьян, измотан и немного неадекватен.</p><p>	— Что это за пирамида? — и пока Локи не успел отшить его своим «не твое дело, смертный», Тони уточнил: — Мне нужно знать, чтобы я ничего не повредил, когда буду снимать серый слой.</p><p>	Локи усмехнулся и наклонил голову к плечу.</p><p>	— Ты и не сможешь ничему навредить. Но хорошо, удовлетворю твое любопытство. Это что-то вроде ваших… как вы их называете… хранителей информации.</p><p>	— Носители, — поправил Тони.</p><p>	— Да. Только там хранится информация по магическим заклинаниям одной очень древней расы.</p><p>	— И почему ты не хочешь пойти и спросить кого-нибудь из этой расы, как открыть пирамиду?</p><p>	— Ну почему «не хочу»? Не могу. Они все давно погибли. А последних их представителей Тор прикончил пару лет назад.</p><p>	Пару лет назад, если Тони правильно помнил, Тор внезапно появился на Земле, быстро разобрался с каким-то странным явлением, включавшим в себя несколько порталов в небесах, а потом остался жить в Англии со своей девушкой. Он упоминал наличие в этой истории каких-то старых врагов Асгарда, но куда сильнее акцентировал внимание на героически погибшем Локи.</p><p>	— А зачем тебе их заклинания?</p><p>	— Я же маг, я люблю собирать разные заклинания, — улыбнулся Локи. — Мне это доставляет удовольствие.</p><p>	Тони подумал, что так они точно ничего не добьются, к тому же сканирование пирамиды шло слишком медленно, и Тони было скучно.</p><p>	— Слушай, на одно сканирование может уйти несколько часов. Давай, расскажи мне сказку: что это за конец света, который ты решил предотвратить? Неужели рассказы про ваш Рагнарек оказались правдой, и ты где-то потихоньку собираешь корабль из ногтей?</p><p>	Похоже, этот вопрос повеселил Локи, впрочем, тот всегда был раздражающе веселым.</p><p>	— Мне всегда было интересно, почему именно из ногтей? — поделился он размышлением. — Это же такой непрактичный материал.</p><p>	— А из чего бы ты построил себе корабль, если бы решил устроить конец света? — стало любопытно Тони.</p><p>	— О, вариантов огромное количество. Вообще посмотрев на ваш Мидгард, я понял, что есть масса способов уничтожить мир, не используя никакие корабли.</p><p>	— Тогда что?</p><p>	Локи снова тихо засмеялся.</p><p>	— Боюсь, смертный, что, если я начну делиться с тобой своими мыслями на этот счет, ты либо в ужасе убежишь, либо обрастешь броней и начнешь по мне стрелять. А мне действительно нужно получить доступ к содержимому этой шкатулки.</p><p>	О, так флэшки у асгардцев называются шкатулками. Забавно.</p><p>	— Просто на будущее. У тебя больше шансов что-то от меня получить, если ты толково объяснишь, зачем тебе это нужно.</p><p>	— И если тебе понравится мое объяснение, — добавил Локи, и Тони согласился. Локи вздохнул, закрыл глаза и провел пальцами по лбу, убирая назад волосы. — С вами, смертными, иногда бывает очень тяжело. Ладно, — он снова посмотрел на Старка. — Слушай сказку. Когда-то очень давно жил да был один бог, и звали его Один, хотя некоторые звали его Всеотец или просто Ваше Величество царь Асгарда.</p><p>	Тони невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>	— У этого бога, — продолжал Локи, — была любимая дочь, с которой они вместе участвовали в военных походах и одерживали победы, и звали ее Хела. </p><p>	— Хела, которая богиня смерти? — уточнил Тони, и когда Локи кивнул в подтверждение, нахмурился: — Разве это не твоя дочь? Ну, по нашим данным.</p><p>	— У меня нет детей, Старк. Никаких. Ни волков, ни змей, ни Богинь Смерти.</p><p>	— А восьминогие кони?</p><p>	— Я тут вспомнил, что знаю отличное заклинание, которое заставит тебя сделать то, что мне нужно, без всяких объяснений.</p><p>	— Ладно-ладно, — Тони даже поднял открытые ладони в знак добрых намерений. — Продолжай. Итак, у Одина была дочь Хела. И что с ней случилось?</p><p>	— Они с Одином разругались. Не знаю, из-за чего точно, то ли ей нужен был трон Асгарда, а может, захотелось обновить ремонт в своих апартаментах, но у них произошла кошмарная ссора. С подниманием армий мертвецов, уничтожением сотней эйнхериев и прочим весельем.</p><p>	— Сильно ей надоел ремонт, — впечатлился Тони, вспомнив, сколько они с Пеппер спорили из-за интерьера, когда обустраивали пентхаус. Да что там, Пеппер не разрешала ему перевешивать картины в собственном доме в Малибу.</p><p>	— Один каким-то образом все-таки обезвредил Хелу и запер ее в мире мертвых в другом измерении, — продолжил Локи.</p><p>	— Эм, Хельхейм? — спросил Тони, неуверенный, что правильно произнес название.</p><p>	Локи снова кивнул.</p><p>	— Да, видимо, с тех пор этот мир и носит такое название. И, как ты понимаешь, Хела, конечно же, обещала однажды вернуться и отомстить.</p><p>	— И ты думаешь, что это скоро произойдет?</p><p>	— Один завязал сковывающее ее заклинание на собственную жизнь. Как только он умрет, заклинание распадется, и Хела сможет пройти в наше измерение и прикончит все живое, что есть в Асгарде.</p><p>	— И ты думаешь, что это скоро произойдет? — повторил Тони.</p><p>	Во взгляде Локи на мгновение мелькнуло что-то неожиданно горькое, но он тут же отвел глаза и побарабанил по столешнице.</p><p>	— Скажем так, у меня есть некоторая информация, которой можно доверять, что да.</p><p>	— Он чем-то болен? Настолько серьезно, что ваша медицина не справляется?</p><p>	— Нет, — Локи вздохнул. — Это сложно объяснить…</p><p>	— А Тор об этом знает? — нахмурился Тони. Он, конечно, никогда не был знаком с Одином, но по рассказам Тора о семье, у него сложилось впечатление, что у них с отцом была сильная связь друг с другом.</p><p>	— Не думаю, — пожал плечами Локи. — Тор сейчас болтается где-то по Девяти мирам, и я понятия не имею, где он, и не испытываю никакого желания за ним гоняться. Суть в том, что не за горами тот день, когда Хела придет в Асгард и попытается всех там переубивать, а после нас она пойдет дальше и обрушит свою ярость и на остальные миры. В том числе и на ваш.</p><p>	— Опять ваши семейные разборки, — вздохнул Тони. Локи усмехнулся.</p><p>	— То, что устроил я в вашем мире четыре года назад, покажется вам детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что устроит она. Ваше оружие против нее не сработает, а каждый ваш погибший человек станет новым солдатом в ее армии.</p><p>	Тони поежился.</p><p>	— Ясно, она устроит нам зомби-апокалипсис. Пора начинать смотреть фильмы по теме и запоминать, что делали герои, чтобы выжить.</p><p>	Локи улыбнулся одними губами, не поддерживая веселье, но и не ругаясь, что Тони недостаточно серьезно относится к проблеме.</p><p>	— Можно. Но я бы все-таки предпочел остановить ее пораньше.</p><p>	— И ты думаешь, что в этой пирамиде хранится нужная тебе информация?</p><p>	— Заклинание, которое использовал Один против Хелы, не было придумано им самим. Это очень старая магия, которой когда-то пользовались темные эльфы, чтобы изгнать своих богов из нашего измерения. Так вот, цивилизация эльфов уже давно мертва, а их боги так и не вернулись.</p><p>	— Может, они обиделись и решили, что им здесь не рады? — предположил Тони, и Локи хохотнул:</p><p>	— И решили, выражаясь вашим языком, кинуть наше измерение в игнор? </p><p>	— А почему нет?</p><p>	— Это вы смертные любите друг друга игнорировать и считаете это худшим наказанием для другой стороны. Но когда мы говорим о богах, тем более о древних богах, нужно помнить, что игнорирование с их стороны — это скорее проявление доброжелательного отношения. А когда тебя изгоняют из твоего родного измерения, в котором ты так хорошо жил, тут едва ли можно говорить о каком-то доброжелательном отношении.</p><p>	Тони скрестил руки на груди, закрыл глаза, сжал пальцами переносицу.</p><p>	Весь этот разговор о богах и магии вызывал у него только головную боль, а необходимость воспринимать обсуждаемый вопрос серьезно, вообще вводила в ступор.</p><p>	— Ладно, — решил резюмировать Тони. — Ты ведешь к тому, что несмотря на гибель… темных эльфов, — он сам не поверил, что произнес это слово с такой уверенностью, — их изгнанные… боги, — так, уже вторая победа, — не вернулись, а значит, никакие заклинания не были связаны ни с чьей жизнью, и ты хочешь понять, как те ребята этого добились. И тут же у меня еще один вопрос: может, изгнание богов как-то было связано с гибелью цивилизации, эм, эльфов?</p><p>	Локи пожал плечами.</p><p>	— Ничто не вечно под Луной, Старк. Может, отвернувшись от своих богов, они обрекли себя на гибель, а может, наоборот, выиграли себе пару веков. Я ведь не знаю, какими были их боги.</p><p>	Тони снова посмотрел на ползущие проценты сканирования, обдумывая такую постановку вопроса. Неожиданно было услышать от бога, что иногда цивилизация может в нем совершенно не нуждаться. </p><p>	— Но в остальном ты прав, — продолжил асгардец. — Может, Один находился в такой ситуации, что ему пришлось завязывать заклинание на себя, так как ничего другого ему не оставалось. А может, он просто недостаточно хорошо разбирался в магии эльфов и побоялся потери силы при смене стиля…</p><p>	— Не обижайся, но меня действительно немного напрягает, когда ты так непринужденно переходишь на язык Толкиена, — предупреждающе перебил его Тони.</p><p>	Локи позабавленно улыбнулся, блеснув зубами.</p><p>	— О, извини. Иногда я забываю, что твоя вера в естественные для тебя вещи отвергает некоторые не менее естественные для меня вещи.</p><p>	Вот это сейчас вообще было обидно. </p><p>	— Знаешь, меня еще никогда не обвиняли в узколобости, да еще настолько завуалированно, — сказал Тони. — Ладно, хорошо. И что, нет никаких способов остановить Хелу? Это первая разъяренная Богиня Смерти, с которой приходится сталкиваться вашему миру? Нет какого-нибудь опыта предков, на которой сейчас было бы так приятно опереться?</p><p>	— Опыта нет, — покачал головой Локи. — Только опыт Одина, но мне он не подходит.</p><p>	— А если ты не разберешься, что было не так с заклинанием? Или окажется, что с ним все было так и менять там нечего? Что тогда будешь делать?</p><p>	— Придется придумывать что-то другое. Или уничтожить Асгард.</p><p>	Кажется, Тони ослышался.</p><p>	— Прости, что?</p><p>	— Хела питает свои силы из Асгарда, — пояснил Локи с пугающе комичным спокойствием. — Если его уничтожить, у нее не хватит мощи преодолеть завесу между измерениями, и она останется в мире мертвых навечно.</p><p>	— Да, но… Ты говоришь об уничтожении целого мира!</p><p>	— Естественно, я учитываю то, что все население нужно будет эвакуировать.</p><p>	— Население целого мира?!</p><p>	— Но ведь в Асгарде нас не семь миллиардов человек, как здесь, — засмеялся Локи. — Несколько космических кораблей вполне всех разместят. Только их надо будет пригнать заранее.</p><p>	Он говорил так спокойно, будто ничего особенного в этом и не было, и Локи уже и уничтожение миров сотни раз видел, и людей оттуда эвакуировал, нашли о чем беспокоиться, тоже мне трагедия.</p><p>	— Это ужасная идея, — решил Тони, даже не собираясь прикидывать в голове подобный вариант, и Локи грустно кивнул.</p><p>	— Да. </p><p>	— Это ни за что нельзя допустить.</p><p>	— Да, — Локи посмотрел на лежавшую на столе пирамиду. Тони снова перевел взгляд на экран. Что-то с этим предметом было не так, раз Пятнице нужно было столько времени, чтобы считать все данные. Странно.</p><p>	— И сколько времени у тебя еще есть?</p><p>	Локи посмотрел на Тони и без тени улыбки сказал:</p><p>	— До ноября.</p><p>	Тони чуть не упал со стула.</p><p>	— Что? То есть у тебя чуть больше, чем полгода на все про все, и ты ничего не говоришь Тору?</p><p>	— Он не разбирается в магии, а укреплять Асгард воинами бесполезно. Хела перебьет всех, кто встанет у нее на пути, и не заметит. </p><p>	— Но все равно… — Тони был просто поражен тем, как спокойно Локи к этому относился. Ночи не проходило, чтобы ему не снился конец Земли. Он просыпался по ночам в холодном поту и с криками, инстинктивно начиная обдумывать идею за идеей о создании нового оружия или нового щита, прежде чем с трудом заставлял себя вспомнить, что угроза, которую он так боится, не существует, что все его страхи родились на пустом месте и просто поддерживаются его же паранойей и посттравматическим расстройством.</p><p>	А Локи точно знал о кончине своего мира, да еще и так скоро, и при этом был настолько спокоен и даже не пытался что-то предпринять.</p><p>	Взгляд Тони снова упал на пирамиду, на покрывавший ее вершину серый слой. Да, теперь вскрытие пирамиды, или шкатулки, как ее назвал Локи, казалось намного более важной задачей, чем Тони думал. Одно дело, когда ты помогаешь какому-то Богу Хаоса, довольно сомнительному парню с неясными целями и темным прошлым, но совсем другое, когда понимаешь, что от твоей способности помочь может зависеть судьба целого мира.</p><p>	Если, конечно, Локи сможет разобраться в этом заклинании.</p><p>	(Если, конечно, Локи не врет)</p><p>	Если вообще есть смысл разбираться в заклинании.</p><p>	— То есть уже в ноябре твоего отца не станет, — задумчиво протянул Тони и перевел взгляд на Локи. — И почему тогда ты не с ним?</p><p>	Он усмехнулся, но это была невеселая усмешка.</p><p>	— Поверь, я не тот человек, которого он хотел бы видеть рядом в свои последние полгода жизни.</p><p>	Да какая разница, чего там хотел бы Один в свои последние полгода жизни?</p><p>	Тони откинулся на спинку кресла, обдумывая свои следующие слова. От Тора он знал, что его отец и брат всю жизнь не ладили друг с другом, но в какой-то момент их взаимное неприятие достигло своего апогея и закончилось… не очень хорошо. Локи пытался убить Тора, себя, снова Тора, только уже вместе с людьми, жившими на Земле, и, используя армию пришельцев, немного посидел в тюрьме и снова погиб (то есть сделал вид). И судя по тому, что отца он называл только по имени, никаких своих проблем они так и не решили. А о нерешенных проблемах с отцом и о том, как это влияет на оставшуюся жизнь, Тони мог бы написать парочку романов. Уж на эту тему материалов у него было предостаточно.</p><p>	— Послушай, Локи, — начал он, неожиданно для себя понимая, что ему вот-вот предстоит сказать что-то по-настоящему взрослое и жизненное, и чувствуя себя довольно странно. Не только потому, что разговаривал с существом, которое было старше его раз в двадцать, а то и больше. Но и… просто это было странно. — Мой отец умер двадцать пять лет назад, и сказать, что у нас с ним были отвратительные отношения — это ничего не сказать. Мы могли разругаться на пустом месте, черт, мы разругались даже в последний раз, когда я видел его живым. А сейчас дня не проходит, чтобы я не вспоминал что-то с сожалением, не думал, что вот этого говорить не стоило, здесь нужно было настоять, там — сказать, где-то повести себя по-другому…</p><p>	— Ужас, — покачал головой Локи, и Тони был с ним согласен. И более того, он был поражен тем, что говорил это вслух. Все близкие: Роуди, Пеппер, Хэппи, черт, да даже Стив и Наташа, наверное, — все знали, что у него были хреновые отношения с Говардом, но он никогда не признавался, как жалеет об этом. Признаться в подобном перед Локи было неожиданно легко, хотя и не очень дальновидно. Это же гребаный Локи, который может использовать любую информацию против самого Тони.</p><p>	— Нравится тебе это или нет, но Один был твоим отцом, и другого у тебя не было и уже не будет. Скоро он умрет, а ваши с ним проблемы останутся. Однажды ты проснешься и поймешь, что уже никогда не получишь ответы на многие свои вопросы. Так что не трать сейчас время, которого у тебя не так уж и много, и иди к нему, — Тони расплел скрещенные руки и придвинулся к столу, заметив, что процесс сканирования начал приближаться к концу. — Заодно, может, узнаешь что-то полезное о Хеле.</p><p>	Локи снова сощурил глаза и наклонил голову к плечу, глядя на Старка. </p><p>	— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я покинул твою мастерскую?</p><p>	— Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то стоит у меня над душой, пока я работаю, — кивнул Тони.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Руна "Манназ". Буквальное значение: "мужчина", "человек". Символизирует человеческий род в челом, общество, единство жизни и смерти.<br/>"Орто-" и "пара-положения", о которых говорят Локи и Стрэндж, составляя заклинания - понятия из органической химии, использующиеся для обозначения положения заместителей в бензойном кольце.<br/>Одежда народа Воды или Огня - отсылка к мультику "Аватар: легенда об Аанге"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не обязательно было быть гением, чтобы понять: с водой в Башне творилось что-то не то.</p><p>	Она была сразу идеальной температуры, стоило только открыть кран, и в голове начинал звучать чей-то голос. Но он абсолютно не пугал Тони, не угрожал, а даже наоборот дарил странное чувство облегчения и уверенности, что все обязательно будет хорошо, если Тони просто… Просто заткнет чем-нибудь сток (потому что после того первого раза, когда вода сама заполнила раковину, это больше не повторялось, наверное, заклинания Локи и правда работали), позволит воде набраться и опустит туда голову. Или примет ванну. Или…</p><p>	Сначала, когда Локи только объяснил ситуацию, попутно обходя пентхаус по периметру и вырисовывая в воздухе свои золотые руны, Тони не проникся особым беспокойством. И когда позже, после почти бессонной ночи он забрался под душ, то хоть и услышал зов, но вполне успешно его проигнорировал и даже уговорил Духа подпеть ему «Still loving you». А раз уж душ у него еще оставался, без ванны он вполне мог обойтись, все равно считал ее растратой времени.</p><p>	Локи предупредил, что это только в пентхаусе теперь было возможно — не поддаваться зову Духа, а на остальных этажах Башни лучше быть осторожнее, но это вообще не казалось проблемой. Тони просто не будет открывать краны на других этажах, пока они со всем не разберутся. В том числе и в мастерской. В душ будет подниматься к себе наверх. А еще лучше займется наконец-то бумагами компании, которые скопились на рабочем столе. Все равно прямо сейчас в мастерской не было никаких срочных дел. Разве что разработка новой добавки для паутины Паучка. Ну еще проектирование пары приколюх, которые можно будет как-нибудь добавить ему в костюм. Ну еще немного напрягало, что с последней модели брони были сняты некоторые элементы оболочки для полной перекраски…  нет, знаете, вообще неплохо было бы поскорее попасть в мастерскую.</p><p>	Но Тони помнил, какой потоп был накануне на третьем этаже, и решил не привлекать внимание Духа к своему высокотехнологичному подвалу. Кроме того, через несколько дней должен был состояться совет директоров, и было бы неплохо для разнообразия изучить отчеты аналитиков, чтобы было чем отбиваться.</p><p>	Да, отличный план. Есть чем заняться. Бумажная работа не самая любимая, но нужная. Плохо было то, что заниматься ею приходилось именно в тот день.</p><p>	В трудный день. </p><p>	В тревожный день. </p><p>	Такие случались время от времени, после Заковии начали повторяться чуть почаще, и обычно Тони еще с утра понимал, что вот сегодня будет тяжело. Но тут весь творившийся ночью бардак его отвлек, и только утром, сидя за столом с чашкой кофе и глядя на колдующего Локи, Тони почувствовал, как внутри него что-то тревожно то замирало, то отпускало. Будет тяжелый день.</p><p>	В итоге, дав на прощание ободряющий совет без защитных заклинаний на улице не гулять, Локи куда-то исчез, а Тони занялся бумагами. Прислушиваясь при этом к каждому шороху в пентхаусе.</p><p>	Он, конечно, не думал, что заклинания Локи могут просто перестать работать, и ни в коем случае и мысли не допускал, что Дух сможет эти заклинания как-то обойти или обмануть. Нет, как можно обмануть заклинания Бога Обмана? Да? Никак. Бред.</p><p>	(Но ведь обманывать и не обязательно, достаточно просто найти слабое место... И просочиться через него). </p><p>	«Вода дырочку найдет», — некстати вспомнил он старую поговорку и чуть не наорал на собственный мозг — какого хера он себя накручивает?! </p><p>	Прекрасно, сначала он пел старый хит Скорпионов под душем дуэтом с голосом в голове, теперь ругается сам с собой. Нет, у него явно проблемы. Такими темпами он убедит совет директоров только в том, чтобы они оплатили ему лоботомию.</p><p>	(Почему именно лоботомию? Может, попробовать переубедить их на электросудорожную?..)</p><p>	Блядь.</p><p>	Тишина действовала угнетающе, и чтобы избавить от нее, Тони включил телевизор, настроив громкость так, чтобы звук не сильно мешал. Так дело пошло лучше и под идущую на фоне передачу про ремонт, он прочел несколько страниц отчетов, обсудив с Пятницей чуть ли не каждый абзац. С недавнего времени это стал единственный способ для него хоть как-то сосредоточиться на прочитанном.</p><p>	Еще через несколько часов стало ясно, что работа над бумагами все хуже помогала отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей, а, кажется, даже наоборот, начинала усугублять их. Тогда Тони отложил все на журнальный столик и пошел на кухню готовить себе ужин. В холодильнике было достаточно продуктов, чтобы обеспечить себя чем-нибудь простым, но сытным. Вспомнилось, что в шкафу стоит открытая бутылка вина, которую начал пить Локи незадолго до того, как в небоскреб ворвался алчущий его крови горящий байкер, — а это было, кажется, неделю назад, и вино уже наверняка умерло.</p><p>	Прекрасно. Есть вино, которое Тони не будет пить. Есть мясо. Что еще есть? Спагетти. Заебись.</p><p>	Нарезать мясо, кинуть на сковородку, обжарить несколько минут, уменьшить огонь, залить вином. Пятница подскажет, когда перемешать, когда выключать и вот это вот все. Кажется, туда еще нужно добавлять какие-то специи и овощи, но с такими деталями Тони уже не хотел ебаться. Спагетти готовить тоже быстро.</p><p>	Хороший план.</p><p>	Готовка не была сильной стороной Тони, он был не из тех, кто любил экспериментировать, искать новые рецепты в кулинарных передачах, большую часть времени он даже не чувствовал особого голода. Просто каким-то образом приготовление еды, если только это было что-то несложное, помогало успокоить тревожность. Отвлечься от зудящих под черепной коробкой мыслей, перестать чувствовать на себе чужие взгляды, убедить себя: «успокойся, Тони, никто за тобой не следит. Никто не взломал Пятницу, не наблюдает за тобой через твои собственные камеры, не любуется твоим затылком сквозь прицел винтовки с крыши какого-нибудь соседнего небоскреба, не… блядь».</p><p>	Раньше он мог хотя бы уйти в мастерскую и пару часов позаниматься там чем-нибудь полезным, своей броней, например, или броней Паучка, или даже броней Роуди. Хотя Тони и не хотел, чтобы тот еще когда-нибудь в будущем надевал костюм Воителя, но Роуди очень однозначно высказался, что он думает о том, чего Старк хочет.  В общем, раньше Тони мог пойти и оправдать то, что он не зря оказался на победившей стороне, но теперь... Теперь ни в какую мастерскую он попасть не мог. Так что через Пятницу он еще раз убедился в готовности к действию той модели брони, что была у него в пентхаусе, и, немного приободренный, пошел на кухню успокаивать свои нервы единственным доступным ему сейчас способом.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Локи появился только на следующий день, и к тому моменту Тони успел еще раз спеть песню в душе (теперь это было «Dream on»), все-таки закончил разбираться с бумагами и даже немного поработал над чертежами. Пятница сообщила о легком наводнении на этажах с тридцать третьего по тридцать седьмой, и Тони даже почувствовал злорадство. Около двух недель назад на нескольких из тех этажей они с Локи расставляли магические капканы и мини-генераторы «ультразвуковых атак», пока ловили проникших через какой-то портал существ. Существа разбегались по ближайшим от портала этажам, забивались в самые труднодоступные места и ломали все, до чего дотягивались, в том числе и камеры, динамики и датчики, из-за чего пользоваться помощью Пятницы при их отлове было невозможно. Локи называл их«гремлинами» и даже привлек какого-то своего знакомого, чтобы тот помогал потом этих существ из ловушек вытаскивать и в их родной мир переправлять.</p><p>	Так вот ловушки и капканы все еще оставались на своих местах, и ах, как было бы ужасно, если бы кто-нибудь — например, какой-нибудь Дух — случайно в них попал бы и застрял. Как жаль, что в таком случае Тони буквально ничем не смог бы ему помочь.</p><p>	В этот день он уже не чувствовал такую сильную тревожность, как накануне, так что готовить ничего не собирался. К тому же что-то ему подсказывало, что Локи в силу своей природной вредности все равно не оценил бы, так что еду они решили заказать.</p><p>	И черт дернул Тони самому спуститься навстречу курьеру.</p><p>	Он зашел в лифт, проехал мимо общей гостиной, мимо этажей Клинта и Тора, номера которых даже не высветились на табло, спустился еще на пять-шесть уровней, и тут в голове снова появился голос. На этот раз он не шептал, как бывало, когда Тони принимал душ, или мыл руки, или запускал посудомойку; он говорил. Говорил тихо, спокойно, как хороший психиатр. Тони не очень хорошо понимал, что именно говорил голос, язык был незнакомым, понятным лишь интуитивно, но чувство какой-то светлой радости и умиротворения, затопившее Тони от его слов, было настолько сильным, что…</p><p>	А потом он услышал вой сигнализации, открыл глаза, и, блядь, кабина лифта была уже почти затоплена. Он даже не успел ни расслышать, что там говорила Пятница, ни отдать ей распоряжения, только глотнуть воздуха прежде чем вода сомкнулась над его головой и придавила его ко дну, не давая всплыть к потолку.</p><p>	Перед глазами стояла тьма, в ушах — шум, в голове продолжал звучать голос, но даже сквозь его обманчивое успокоение Тони почувствовал приступ просто дикого ужаса. Да, он знал, что в воде нельзя паниковать, это верная смерть, но, блядь, он был заперт в металлической коробке, запоздавший инстинкт самосохранения вопил благим матом, что отсюда нужно выбираться, и у него не было ни малейшего шанса сделать это.</p><p>	Пятница, видимо, сообщила о происходящем Локи, и в тот момент, когда Тони начал беспомощно колотить по дверям лифта, он внезапно снова оказался в своей гостиной. Упал на пол и начал дико откашливаться.</p><p>	И тут его нагнали афганские флэшбеки, а за ними — и полноценная паническая атака.</p><p>	Да, вряд ли Локи ожидал увидеть что-то такое, когда вернулся в пентхаус с пакетами с едой от курьера. Когда Тони потом вспоминал этот эпизод, он не хотел даже думать, как это все должно было выглядеть со стороны. Он, весь мокрый, сидел на полу кухни, прижавшись спиной к одному из шкафчиков, плечом — к выступающему углу холодильника, его трясло, он задыхался от ужаса, и, честно говоря, Локи был последним человеком во всей Вселенной, перед которым Тони хотел бы оказаться в настолько уязвимом состоянии.</p><p>	Наверное, видок у него и правда был жутким, потому что Тони помнил выражение паники и чего-то еще на лице самого Локи, когда тот внезапно оказался перед Старком.</p><p>	Нарушение личного пространства в такие минуты, конечно, всегда действовало на Тони безотказно, вызывая новую волну ужаса и ощущение того, что ему недостаточно воздуха.</p><p>	Перед глазами все потемнело, в ушах стоял гул, ощущение собственной беспомощности, того, насколько Тони жалок и бесполезен, буквально парализовало тело. Всего было слишком много, мир был слишком огромным, и слишком тяжелым, и одновременно слишком хрупким, и он давил на Тони, подавлял его, и… И он был в огне. И в руинах. И покрыт пеплом и снегом, и асбестом, и бетонной крошкой. Он был разрушен, тысячи людей были мертвы, все, кто был ему дорог, были мертвы, и их тела лежали прямо перед Тони: Пеппер, Роуди, команда, и в остекленевших глазах Стива застыло выражение обвинения и разочарования. «Ты ведь знал, ты знал, что это случится, но ты не создал ничего, что могло бы нас защитить. Ты не сделал ничего. Даже меньше, чем ничего. Ты разрушил команду. Ты дал им разрушить наш мир». И эта вина была неподъемной, и Тони понимал, что он не вынесет, он должен что-то сделать сейчас, что-то придумать, изобрести, новый щит, новое оружие, что-то…</p><p>	А потом внезапно мир снова расширился, отодвинулся. Давление исчезло, паника улеглась, звуки вернулись, и Тони обнаружил себя сидящим на кухне, прижимающимся спиной к шкафчику и судорожно мнущим ткань рубашки на плечах сидящего рядом и до странного близко Локи. Одной рукой тот обхватил Старка за талию и прижимал раскрытую ладонь к спине, другая лежала на затылке Тони.</p><p>	И вот на место острой необходимости что-то сделать пришла отрезвляющая мысль, что мир скорее рассыплется на атомы, если Тони, наоборот, начнет что-то делать. Что другие люди, включая его близких, скорее погибнут от очередного его изобретения, чем от каких-то смутных угроз. Да и не существует никаких угроз, кроме тех, что Тони сам себе напридумывал. И вот оно снова, такое привычное уже опустошение.</p><p>	Тони крепко зажмурился, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли, а когда открыл глаза, понял, что сидит на полу в объятьях Локи, а тот проводит большим пальцем по его волосам, и смотрит на Старка как-то… ну, если бы это был кто-то, кто не Локи, то это выражение можно было бы назвать обеспокоенным, но так…</p><p>	— Ты знаешь, где ты находишься? — голос Локи звучал тихо, но твердо, и Тони кивнул, чувствуя себя не в состоянии что-то отвечать.</p><p>	— У тебя только что была паническая атака, Старк. Я прямо сейчас блокирую выброс адреналина в твою кровь и гашу сигнал от ствола головного мозга, но я не знаю, вернется ли атака, если я уберу руки. Так что думай быстро: у тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства?</p><p>	Тони покачал головой. К психоаналитикам он так и не начал ходить, а самые действенные препараты могли выписать только они. Антидепрессанты пробовал пить несколько лет назад, пока они жили с Пеппер, но ему не особо помогало, и он бросил. К тому же в последнее время атаки практически сошли на нет. За полгода не было ни одной. Тони почти поверил, что этот этап давно пройден. Нужно же было ему войти в гребаный лифт…</p><p>	Нужно же было ему оказаться в одном здании с Духом Воды.</p><p>	Нужно же было гребаному Локи притащить сюда гребаного Духа Воды!</p><p>	Какого черта, неужели Тони не может получить хоть немного спокойствия в своем собственном доме?! Почему здесь всегда обязательно что-то должно происходить?!</p><p>	Тони понял, что еще немного, и он проорет это все прямо в лицо Локи. Только остатки гордости не позволяли закатить скандал прямо сейчас. Чтобы Тони еще хоть раз позволил Локи хоть что-то делать в его доме…</p><p>	Чтобы еще хоть раз!..</p><p>	Когда Локи снова произнес его имя, Тони открыл глаза и взглянул на асгардца, и, наверное, на его лице читалось столько злости, что тот снова улыбнулся этой своей токсичной улыбкой.</p><p>	— Зато теперь ты на всю жизнь запомнишь, что не стоит связываться с незнакомыми духам, — издевательски произнес Локи.</p><p>	У Тони ушло секунд десять, чтобы обработать слова этого ублюдка.</p><p>	А потом он понял.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	— С незнакомыми духами, — тихо повторил Тони, чувствуя, как голос звенит от еле сдерживаемой ярости. — Мне. Находящемуся в своем доме. В своем собственном, самолично спроектированном, распланированном и построенном на собственные деньги доме. Мне не нужно связываться с духами, которых здесь вообще быть не должно. Это ты мне хочешь сказать?!</p><p>	— Именно это, — улыбнулся Локи, и Тони захотелось его придушить. Или расстрелять. Или запихнуть в заполненную водой камеру лифта и утопить.</p><p>	— Ты устроил здесь какой-то бесконечный хаотичный пиздец! — Тони дотянулся до лежащей у него на затылке руки и отпихнул ее от себя (вторую руку асгардец убрал еще раньше). — В этом здании сто тринадцать этажей, и несколько из них либо разгромлены, либо сожжены, либо теперь еще и затоплены! По другим этажам бегают инопланетные звери, на третьих — говорящая мебель, на четвертые вообще нельзя попасть, потому что там то туманы, то какие-то злобные духи, то нарушено трехмерное измерение, то, блядь, суперчувствительные колокола, которые своим звоном могут разрушить мне весь небоскреб, и ты до сих пор не убрал ничего из этого! А теперь из-за тебя меня в моем собственном доме пытается убить собственный водопровод! Но при этом именно я, блядь, во всем этом виноват! Вот это ты мне хочешь сказать?!</p><p>	— Ну, понимаешь, если бы ты не оказался не в тот момент не на том этаже, Дух скорее всего и не знал бы, что ты есть в доме, и дальше преследовал бы только меня. Но тебе зачем-то понадобилось позавчера приехать на третий этаж, чтобы поругаться со мной. Вот Дух и переключился, все-таки из тебя мишень попроще, согласись. Так что да, ты сам виноват в своих проблемах, — ухмылка Локи стала еще более довольной, и Тони понял, что нет, пусть не тонет, хрен с ним, пусть застрянет в этом проклятом затопленном лифте и проникнется всеми теми потрясающими ощущениями, которые испытал сам Тони.</p><p>	— Знаешь, в каком случае у меня не было бы проблем? Если бы ты никогда не появлялся в моей Башне! — уже сказав это, Тони почти сразу пожалел. Ведь если бы Локи не появился здесь несколько месяцев назад, Роуди, возможно, так и не начал бы ходить.</p><p>	Любой нормальный человек на месте асгардца должен был бы обидеться на такие слова, но «нормальный» — это явно не про Локи, потому что тот только сильнее развеселился (что, конечно, еще больше выбесило Тони).</p><p>	— Старк, если тебе так не нравится то, что твой друг встал на ноги, я могу снова сломать ему позвоночник. Ты только попроси.</p><p>	— Нет, — выдохнул Тони, и на мгновение его ярость сменилась испугом. Переливчатый смех Локи прокатился по кухне.</p><p>	— А еще меня называют непостоянным. Да брось, неужели ноги твоего любимого Роудса не стоили этих маленьких неприятностей.</p><p>	Маленьких? Маленьких?!</p><p>	Тони только что чуть не утонул в собственном лифте, а потом его накрыла паническая атака!</p><p>	— Но ведь не утонул, а атаку я погасил, — парировал Локи, с самым непринужденным видом отвечая на его мысли.</p><p>	— Тебе очень везет, что все мои костюмы остались внизу, в мастерской, — прорычал Тони сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом вспомнил, что одна модель у него все-таки была здесь, в пентхаусе. Тут же появилось дикое желание воспользоваться ею прямо сейчас.</p><p>	— Ты всегда можешь туда спуститься. Ну, или попытаться.</p><p>	Нет, у этого парня ноль какого-то человеческого понимания, над чем можно смеяться, а над чем нет.</p><p>	Какой же все-таки ублюдок…</p><p>	Тони попытался встать, оттолкнувшись рукой от пола, но ноги казались ватными от еще бежавшего по венам адреналина, и встававший вместе с ним Локи подхватил его под подмышки и поставил на ноги. Тони тут же покачнулся и оперся задницей о столешницу, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. </p><p>	Локи стоял рядом. Насмешка в его взгляде почти исчезла. Ну, или Тони так казалось, пока этот весельчак не произнес:</p><p>	— Я и подумать не мог, что ты боишься воды, Старк.</p><p>	— Я и не боюсь, — огрызнулся Тони, чувствуя, как злость уходит так же быстро, как и появилась, оставляя только сильную усталость. — Я просто не люблю, когда меня пытаются утопить. В отличие от тебя, Локи, у меня всего одна жизнь. Может, это и не самая лучшая жизнь, которая у меня могла бы быть, но я к ней очень привык и могу немного неадекватно реагировать, когда ее пытаются отобрать.</p><p>	Локи смерил его задумчивым взглядом, и Тони уже ждал новую порцию стеба над тем, как именно проявилась только что его «неадекватная реакция», но Локи только усмехнулся и снова исчез.</p><p>	Гребаный инопланетный ублюдок.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	— Я серьезно говорю, Роуди, я его убью, и асгардский суд меня оправдает.</p><p>	С экрана послышался смех:</p><p>	— Вряд ли все уж настолько плохо.</p><p>	— Я чувствую себя той долбаной диснеевской принцессой, запертой в высокой башне. Как ее звали…</p><p>	— Рапунцель, — подсказал Роуди. — Хм, что-то в этом есть, и принц, который тебя спасет, уже имеется…</p><p>	Тони недовольно посмотрел на друга, явно не спешащего проникаться его проблемами.</p><p>	— Да именно из-за этого психопата я здесь и заперт!</p><p>	Ну, Тони, конечно, немного кривил душой. Все-таки в его распоряжении еще оставался один костюм; правда, не последней модели, так как последняя модель как раз лежала разобранная в мастерской в ожидании косметического ремонта.</p><p>	В принципе и ту броню можно было вызвать сюда. Тони даже пошаманил с планами здания после ухода Локи и составил более-менее безопасный маршрут, по которому его костюмы могли бы подняться к пентхаусу в случае крайней необходимости и не попасть при этом ни в одну из аномалий, покрывавших лестничные пролеты на этажах с пятнадцатого по сорок шестой. Но зачем? Без оболочки электроника была слишком уязвимой, да и вряд ли броня поможет Тони отпиздить гребаного Духа Воды, если тому опять взбредет в голову распускать свои водянистые ручонки.</p><p>	Но в ней будет проще не утонуть.</p><p>	Впрочем, для того, чтобы не утонуть, подходил вообще любой костюм. Включая тот, который был в распоряжении Тони уже сейчас.</p><p>	Как же его раздражало, когда такое случалось! Каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз, когда Тони нужна была броня, обстоятельства складывались каким-нибудь таким образом, чтобы он не мог до нее добраться!</p><p>	Мерзкий голосок в голове тут же прокомментировал ситуацию: «Этим, мой дорогой, и отличаются настоящие герои от тех, кто просто в них играет. Стив тебе это говорил».</p><p>	Да мало ли, что Стив ему в тот раз говорил? Он тоже Стиву много чего наговорил, и что теперь? На следующий день они неловко извинились друг перед другом, и больше к этой теме никогда не возвращались.</p><p>	В общем, все это не имело значение. Главное, у Тони был костюм, значит, он не был заперт в своем доме. Это было хорошей новостью. Потому что на завтрашний день было назначено собрание директоров, и вряд ли отмазка в стиле «злой-нехороший стихийный Дух пытается меня утопить, а вода холодная!» показалась бы для Пеппер достаточным оправданием, чтобы туда не прийти.</p><p>	Впрочем, на лице Роуди все равно не было ни тени сочувствия. Ну, ладно, может, тень и была, но совсем несерьезная, даже говорить не о чем.</p><p>	— Ничего, Тор однажды обязательно вернется на Землю и избавит тебя от Локи, — попытался он успокоить Тони со смехом.</p><p>	Никто его не понимает! Никто!</p><p>	— Боюсь, что к тому времени я уже успею прикопать труп его брата в саду за домом.</p><p>	— Ты живешь в центре Манхэттена, у тебя нет сада.</p><p>	— У базы Мстителей есть полигон.</p><p>	— И ты станешь портить такой хороший полигон, чтобы закопать там Локи?</p><p>	Тоже верно. К тому же не факт, что этот ублюдок потом не оживет и не самовыкопается из могилы.</p><p>	— Кроме того, только представь, как обрадуется Тор, когда обнаружит, что его брат жив, — продолжал Роуди.</p><p>	Тони согласно вздохнул.</p><p>	Сначала он как-то не подумал, а когда столкнулся с проблемой лицом к лицу, готов к ней абсолютно не оказался, и пришлось просто рассказать Роуди правду.</p><p>	Правду о том, что парень, вернувший ему способность ходить, был тем же самым психом, который четыре года назад эффектно продемонстрировал землянам, что в космосе они не одни, и который, собственно, и сделал самый весомый вклад в развитие ПТСР самого Тони. Роуди, по счастью, к тому моменту уже ничему особо не удивлялся, и ругаться не стал, а даже наоборот, принял это известие вполне стоически.</p><p>	Тони тогда подумал, что Роуди, наверное, уже смирился с мыслью, что во всей произошедшей истории именно они оказались главными злодеями, раз теперь пользовались услугами другого злодея, помогающего им из злодейской солидарности.</p><p>	В общем, ждать сочувствия тут было бесполезно. Пришлось бы рассказывать не только про гуляющего по Башне Духа Воды и совместное с ним пение в душе, но и про то, что буквально час назад Тони чуть не утонул в собственном лифте и словил самую большую и красочную порцию афганских флэшбеков, какие у него только были, наверное, с 2010-го. Вместо этого он спросил, как продвигается лечебно-физкультурная терапия, на которую специально отправил Роуди в Швейцарию, передал привет Вижену и, закончив разговор, устало сел за стол. Открыл бутылку виски, плеснул себе в стакан, но не стал пить, а прижал холодный стеклянный бок ко лбу.</p><p>	Он однозначно убьет Локи.</p><p>	И, конечно, вспомнишь заразу — вот она, сразу.</p><p>	За спиной послышался еле различимый треск воздуха, который в обычное время Тони почти не замечал. Через пару секунд Локи тихо скользнул на соседний стул и налил и себе виски в появившийся из воздуха олд фэшн.</p><p>	— Все дуешься на меня? — спросил он.</p><p>	— У меня нет никакого настроения сейчас с тобой разговаривать, — ответил Тони, не открывая глаз и вообще никак не двигаясь.</p><p>	— Да? Ладно, — Локи как будто даже ссутулился на стуле покаянно, но Тони прекрасно понимал, что раскаяния в этом существе нет ни малейшего. Посидев в тишине десяток секунд, Локи произнес: — А если я тебе скажу, что наложил защитные чары на твою мастерскую?</p><p>	Что.</p><p>	Что?</p><p>	Тони резко вскинул голову и подозрительно посмотрел на Локи.</p><p>	— Ты наложил чары на мою мастерскую?</p><p>	— Да.</p><p>	— Но предварительно ты загнал туда духа и убедился, что он уничтожил там всю технику? — уточнил Тони, пытаясь предугадать, каким образом будет реализована новая пакость.</p><p>	— Нет, — вполне правдоподобно удивился Локи.</p><p>	— Без участия духа заколдовал технику так, чтобы она перестала нормально работать?</p><p>	— Н-нет.</p><p>	— Запустил туда гремлинов?</p><p>	— Тоже нет.</p><p>	— Зачем тогда ты наложил чары на мою мастерскую?</p><p>	— Например, чтобы туда действительно не проник Дух Воды, когда ты будешь там работать.</p><p>	— Локи, я не могу туда попасть.</p><p>	— Я могу тебя туда перенести.</p><p>	— Отлично. Сначала ты запер меня на чердаке моего небоскреба, теперь решил перенести мое место дислокации в подвал.</p><p>	Локи чуть не подавился только что сделанным глотком виски.</p><p>	— О, Норны, Старк. Мы с тобой уже столько времени практически живем в одном доме, откуда в тебе столько подозрительности?</p><p>	— Мы с тобой уже столько времени живем в одном доме, Локи.</p><p>	— Ты сам мне жаловался, что у тебя там был в самом разгаре какой-то эксперимент.</p><p>	— На его подготовку уйдет больше суток.</p><p>	— Короче, тебе нужно туда попасть или нет?</p><p>	— Нужно.</p><p>	— Тогда пойдем, — и Локи встал из-за стола, но тут его взгляд упал на еще не распакованные пакеты с едой, которую они заказывали днем. — О, ты до сих пор не поужинал? Неужели ждал меня? Как мило!</p><p>	Так, медленный вдох на один, два, три, четыре. Медленный выдох на один, два, три, четыре, пять…</p><p>	— Знаешь, я слышал, что совместные ужины вроде как сближают, — не умолкал Локи, уже раскладывая еду по тарелкам.</p><p>	…шесть, семь, восемь.</p><p>	— Можешь взять себе обе порции, я не голоден, — ответил Тони, прикладывая свой стакан обратно ко лбу.</p><p>	Локи бросил на него недовольный взгляд через плечо.</p><p>	— Что, этот маленький дух перепугал тебя до потери аппетита?</p><p>	Медленный вдох на один, два, три… А вообще не так уж и страшно испортить полигон. А еще лучше залить труп бетоном, вот тогда будет наверняка.</p><p>	— Почему ты не хочешь воспользоваться кислотой? — внезапно спросил Локи. — Я видел в одном фильме, что так избавлялись от тела. Правда, они пытались растворить труп в ванной, и кислота прожгла им несколько этажей.</p><p>	— Хватит читать мои мысли, Локи.</p><p>	— Мне просто было любопытно. Ты сидишь такой… Знаешь, те, кто называли Халка воплощением ярости, явно не видели тебя за мгновение до аффекта.</p><p>	— И ты всеми силами пытаешься этот аффект ускорить?</p><p>	— Наоборот. Подыскиваю наиболее безопасные темы для разговора. К тому же ты так до сих пор и не помог мне открыть эльфийскую пирамиду, а ведь я свою часть сделки уже почти выполнил.</p><p>	Тут Локи был прав.</p><p>	Месяц назад, когда он впервые принес свою загадочную инопланетную магическую флэшку, Тони почти полтора часа потратил на ее сканирование и все равно был не уверен насчет того, насколько верно Пятница расшифровала молекулярный состав серого покрытия. Она выдала список примерно из десятка химических элементов, плюс еще несколько строчек, обозначенных вопросительными знаками. А примерное содержание этих элементов дала только по углероду, кислороду и одному из неизвестных. Причем последнего было больше всего, почти семьдесят процентов.</p><p>	Было очевидно, что печать имела неравномерную структуру, а ультразвуковой анализ выделил от 6 до 9 слоев покрытий, и просканировать Пятница смогла в лучшем случае верхние три.</p><p>	После ухода Локи Тони в первую очередь попробовал воздействовать на пирамиду механически, но после того, как у него разлетелось два диска от болгарки, а при струйной чистке абразив только исцарапал рисунок на черной поверхности артефакта, стало понятно, что тут нужно действовать нежнее. Причем сам Тони и не заметил бы этих царапин, если бы по ним не начали бегать красные искры. Недолго. Быстро исчезли.</p><p>	И тут Тони пришло в голову, что он экспериментирует с неизвестным ему магическим артефактом, от которого хрен знает что можно ожидать, а в здании находится еще и Роуди, который только вчера смог пройти коридор из конца в конец.</p><p>	Так что Тони собрал все вещи и вернулся в Башню, где решил уже поискать какой-нибудь химический способ. Но что серная, что азотная кислота ощутимого результата не дали. После них печать приобрела более яркий серый цвет, а металлический отблеск стал отчетливее, что скорее всего говорило о снятии оксидной пленки или чего-то подобного. В мастерской у Тони хранилось не так много химии, но он попробовал и едкую щелочь, и хлорную кислоту, а когда Пятница прикинула диапазон процентного содержания палладия и рутения, смешал царскую водку, — благо соляная кислота также имелась в наличии. Царская водка дала кое-какой результат, оставив неровные разводы на серой поверхности, но не более того. Даже если она и реагировала с материалом печати, то происходило это очень медленно, со скоростью в десяток наномикрон в час; подогретая же смесь кислот привела, наоборот, к пассивации поверхности.</p><p>	Что ж, это тоже давало кое-какую информацию — все-таки существовало не так много металлов, устойчивых к горячей царской водке, — например, хром, серебро, титан, цирконий, что еще, ниобий. Но все они поддавались концентрированной серной кислоте, некоторые, правда, только горячей. А работать с серной кислотой, нагретой до 470 градусов по Кельвину — это, конечно, был тот еще пиздец, и когда ее брызги попали на черные треугольные грани, стало ясно, что материал остальной пирамиды вовсе не был настолько же химически устойчив. Дыру насквозь не прожгло, но кратер на поверхности остался.</p><p>	Вообще, при взгляде на металлический отблеск печати, первое, о чем Тони подумал еще тогда, когда только-только увидел пирамиду, была гальваника. Вероятнее всего, защитный металлический сплав был лишь верхним слоем, и если его снять, дальше дело пошло бы быстрее. Но Локи постоянно говорил о магии, а Тони, привыкший к парадигме, что магия и электричество вместе не живут, весьма смутно представлял себе какого-нибудь Элронда, который, отложив в сторону лук и завязав в пучок волосы, брал бы в руки магический артефакт, подсоединял бы его к катоду и опускал бы в ванну с электролитом.</p><p>	Конечно, провести обратный гальванический процесс было несложно, в мастерской в Башне у Тони было все, что могло для этого пригодиться, но все-таки он понятия не имел, как именно металл был нанесен на пирамиду, и не ухудшит ли ситуацию воздействие электричества? Вдруг оно вообще уничтожит артефакт или как-то его повредит, и это приведет к неожиданным последствиям?</p><p>	Так что Тони решил тогда отложить этот вариант на самый крайний случай, но когда ни химический, ни механический способы, ни даже лазер не помогли, подумал, что время пришло. Подготовил оборудование, меры безопасности, убедился, что в здании никого нет. Просто так, на всякий случай. И когда уже был готов начинать, в Башню влетел Локи с уже упоминавшимся горящим байкером на хвосте. В общем, в ту ночь было уже не до гальваники.</p><p>	Вернуться к прерванному эксперименту Тони смог только часов через двенадцать, и, конечно, электричество тоже не сработало.</p><p>	Все прошедшие дни он обдумывал все новые и новые варианты того, что можно было бы попробовать, а когда заходил в очередной тупик, опускал артефакт вершиной в царскую водку (потому что пока только она хоть как-то реагировала с поверхностью печати) и переключался на что-то другое.</p><p>	Да, Тони понимал, что у Локи было не так много времени, но вот честно, эта работа могла бы идти быстрее, если бы ему не приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на перманентный пиздец, который творился в Башне.</p><p>	Не говоря уже обо всех остальных обязательствах, которые никто с него не снимал.</p><p>	Иногда Тони думал, что будь он поумнее и пошустрее, свалил бы в Ваканду первым, и остался бы Роджерс здесь, и трахался бы сам как хочет и с Вашингтоном, и с ООН, и с директорами Старк Индастриз, и даже с Локи в Башне Мстителей.</p><p>	Тони помолчал, медленно дыша и все так же прижимая стакан ко лбу. И внезапно до него дошло:</p><p>	— Плавиковая.</p><p>	— Что?</p><p>	— Плавиковая кислота. Вот, в чем они растворяли труп, — блядь, плавиковая кислота, почему он раньше об этом не подумал? Пятница не указывала процентное содержание кремния, но он точно там был, а если еще и в составе оксида, и каким-то образом был примешан к сплаву (правда, Тони не представлял, каким образом и нахрена добавлять стекло в металлический сплав, но, блядь, это же гребаные эльфы), то он вполне мог сделать верхний слой печати устойчивым и к царской водке, и к серной кислоте. Кроме того, есть еще один металл, который не реагирует ни с чем из этого, но растворяется в смеси плавиковой и азотной кислот — тантал. Тот самый, про который Тони благополучно забыл, перечислив, блядь, все остальные металлы.</p><p>	Господи, как это возможно? Как он мог забыть про тантал, про плавиковую кислоту? Да, она не относилась к «сильным кислотам» в том смысле, который обычно вкладывают в это слово химики, но фтор входит в состав большинства сверхкислот, это буквально должно было быть первым, о чем ему стоило подумать, когда царская водка не помогла.</p><p>	Господи, как же он устал…</p><p>	Локи молча смотрел на него и ждал.</p><p>	— Мне нужно, чтобы ты побывал еще в одном помещении и кое-что оттуда забрал.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	На этаж Брюса Тони спускался редко.</p><p>	Когда прошло несколько месяцев с исчезновения Беннера, и стало ясно, что возвращаться он не планировал, Тони всё-таки добрался до его лаборатории, убрал в ящики шкафов и столов все оставленные бумаги и инструменты, чтобы Ю потом было удобнее протирать пыль с поверхностей, и вместе с Пятницей провел полную инвентаризацию всего, что там в принципе хранилось. С тех пор он посещал этаж раз в два-три месяца: обновить условия хранения для отдельных реактивов да утилизировать биологические образцы, срок жизни которых подошёл к концу.</p><p>	В остальном Тони старался ничего в чужой лаборатории не трогать. Хоть помещение и содержалось в порядке, спускаться туда было тяжело.</p><p>	Уход... да нет, лучше сказать побег Брюса в свое время стал первым звоночком о скором распаде команды, и Тони понимал, что это была его вина. Он втянул Беннера в свою трижды проклятую авантюру со Скипетром, привлек его к созданию Альтрона. Конечно, в тот момент они и предположить не могли, что все так обернется, но…</p><p>	Ах, черт, что уж теперь об этом говорить?..</p><p>	Да, всем было бы проще, если бы Тони не втягивал друзей в свои авантюры. Роуди не получил бы перелом позвоночника, Брюс не сбежал бы, после того, что натворил Альтрон, Клинт не попал бы в Рафт...</p><p>	Если подумать, то Стив поступил даже мудро, решив уйти до того, как Тони разрушил бы и его жизнь... Ну, ещё сильнее, чем уже успел это сделать.</p><p>	Тони отставил на стол стакан с так и не выпитым виски, постаравшись затолкать подальше все лишние мысли, и сосредоточился на том, что происходило на экране: на Локи, чье изображение слегка плыло из-за наложенных чар, который шел по коридору этажа Брюса. И от шагов которого по полу расходились круги. Вода потихоньку прибывала.</p><p>	Наконец, Локи вошёл в лабораторию и остановился. Послышался голос Пятницы, объясняющей, где лежит кислота, и как выглядит бутылка. Хорошо, что у Тони есть Пятница. Сам бы он ни за что в жизни сейчас не вспомнил бы, где там что было.</p><p>	Локи подошел к нужному шкафу, открыл, сделал легкий взмах рукой, словно дирижёр на расслабоне, и все содержимое просто вылетело оттуда и зависло в воздухе на пару секунд, а потом вернулось обратно в шкаф на свои места, оставив только белую пластмассовую бутыль.</p><p>	— Что еще? — спросил Локи в камеру.</p><p>	Тони оглядел свою мастерскую, прикидывая, что еще ему может понадобиться, и тут подумал:</p><p>	— Пятница, а у Брюса в лаборатории случайно нет фторида сурьмы пять?</p><p>	Благослови господь Брюса, фторид сурьмы пять у него, конечно, был, и через минуту рядом с бутылкой с кислотой в воздухе висел еще один маленький белый пузырек. Тут, конечно, встал вопрос, как с этим всем работать. Для соли сурьмы вполне подходило лабораторное стекло, которое можно было взять у Брюса, но для получения фторсурьмяной кислоты им нужна была емкость из материала, устойчивого к плавиковой.</p><p>	— Лично я не вижу ничего, что подходило бы под твое описание, — сказал Локи, перебирая весь висящий перед ним в воздухе хлам Беннера. Ну, то есть Тони думал, что Локи его перебирал, так как в тот момент вообще не смотрел на экран. Он был занят, роясь в собственных залежах всякой завалявшейся в мастерской всячины в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего размера и пластикового. И посерьезнее одноразового стаканчика.</p><p>	Тони все-таки кинул взгляд на монитор, увидел, что Локи уже стоит по щиколотку в воде и ответил:</p><p>	— Тогда бери то, что нашел, и уходи, пока тебя не затопило.</p><p>	Возвращаясь к ящику, который он как раз разбирал, он успел краем глаза заметить, как на экране все витавшие в воздухе вещи разлетелись по шкафам и полкам, где и стояли раньше, а потом голос Локи послышался прямо у него за спиной.</p><p>	— Как мило, что ты беспокоишься обо мне.</p><p>	— Я беспокоюсь об оборудовании, — ответил Тони, не оборачиваясь и вытаскивая прототип какой-то комплектующей для ракеты. Господи, он перестал изготавливать ракеты еще когда жил в Малибу, откуда здесь это взялось? — Еще полчаса твоего пребывания там, и оно бы было испорчено, — о, окрашенные подшипники для Марка 6. — А это было бы очень плохо. Правда, — внезапно пришло в голову Тони, — тогда тебя, скорее всего, коротнуло бы, а это уже было бы чуть получше.</p><p>	Локи только фыркнул.</p><p>	— И остался бы ты один в своем мрачном сыром подвале.</p><p>	— Он вовсе не мрачный! — чуть не обиделся Тони. — И здесь совсем не сыро.</p><p>	Убедившись, что в ящике нет ничего полезного, он покидал весь хлам обратно, клятвенно пообещав себе, что однажды все это обязательно разберет, и открыл соседний шкафчик. Растворители. О, прекрасно. Быстро перебрав бутылки, Тони нашел одну пустую, тефлоновую, приложил пирамиду к ее дну, убедился, что грани артефакта выступают за края емкости, и протянул бутылку Локи.</p><p>	— Можешь отсечь верхнюю половину?</p><p>	— Боевым кинжалом? — Локи удивленно вскинул брови.</p><p>	Тони пожал плечами.</p><p>	— Или магией.</p><p>	Локи только кинул на бутылку весьма сомневающийся взгляд, но не сделал ни единого движения, а та засветилась зеленоватым светом, после чего ее верхняя половина растворилась в воздухе.</p><p>	Тони постарался не думать о том, что мешает Локи сделать то же самое и с человеком.</p><p>	И о том, насколько натурально и естественно воспринимается его магия.</p><p>	— Прекрасно, — довольно улыбнулся Тони, доставая из шкафа дистиллированную воду и направляясь в ванну. Когда он вернулся, Локи сидел на краю его стола и держал в руке открытую бутыль с плавиковой кислотой, которую собирался поднести к своему носу.</p><p>	— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>	— Просто любопытно, как пахнет.</p><p>	— Ну, понюхай, конечно, — согласился Тони. — Подыши парами концентрированной фтороводородной кислоты.</p><p>	Такая формулировка, видимо, не очень понравилась асгардцу. Он скривился, так и не донеся бутылку до лица, и поставил ее на стол.</p><p>	Тони направился к огороженному участку мастерской, который специально был оборудован для покраски брони. Убрал все лишнее со стола, опустил защитное стекло, немного заляпанное краской, включил вытяжку, надел кислотоустойчивые перчатки и взялся за дело.</p><p>	Намешать фторсурьмяную кислоту было совсем несложным процессом. По идее эта штука должна была быть более чем в тысячу раз сильнее стопроцентной серной кислоты, но по большей части она использовалась в нефтехимической промышленности, и раньше Тони не приходилось с ней работать. Так что сейчас ему и самому было интересно, настолько ли она мощная, как уверяют химики, или нет.</p><p>	Приготовив кислоту, он потянулся за пирамидой и только тогда заметил, что Локи сидел на стуле рядом со столом, сложив руки на краю и положив на них подбородок. Нижняя кромка защитного стекла практически касалась его макушки, а на лице у него было написано такое откровенное детское любопытство, что Тони невольно усмехнулся. Стоило, наверное, заставить его надеть респиратор, хотя бы потому, что было бы интересно взглянуть на Бога Хаоса в респираторе.</p><p>	Потом Тони подумал, что Бог Хаоса в респираторе вполне сойдет за предзнаменование Конца Света, а без этого он вполне сейчас обошелся бы.</p><p>	Взяв артефакт, он осторожно опустил пирамиду серой вершиной вниз. Если уж эту херню не возьмёт и гексафторантимонат, то Тони придется придумывать какую-нибудь новую, суперсильную суперкислоту, которая будет разъедать, блядь, вообще все.</p><p>	Почти сразу на поверхности жидкости начали появляться пузырьки, но внешне печать оставалась такой же невредимой, как и была. Лишь волнистые разводы напоминали о почти трехнедельном отмачивании в царской водке.</p><p>	Тем не менее Пятница регистрировала уменьшение толщины верхнего слоя, а это уже было неплохо.</p><p>	Когда минут через сорок бесцветная жидкость начала окрашиваться в довольно приятный сиреневый, Тони еще раз достал артефакт и проверил. Защитное покрытие и правда начало слезать, оголяя слой какого-то другого материала под ним, который кислота, впрочем тоже прожгла. В некоторых местах были видны прожоги вплоть до черных стенок.</p><p>	— Тебе принципиально, чтобы сама пирамида осталась невредимой? — как-то запоздало поинтересовался он у Локи.</p><p>	— Желательно, да, — ответил тот.</p><p>	Тони осторожно повернул артефакт, перехватил его поудобнее, еще раз обмакнул серой частью в кислоту и попытался пальцами, а потом и абразивными кругами отодрать покрытие. Круги, и сами вступавшие в реакцию с кислотой, быстро ломались в руках, но Тони продолжал.</p><p>	Как он и думал с самого начала, стоило избавиться от верхнего слоя, и дальше дело пошло быстрее. Наконец-то стали видны какие-то плохо различимые рисунки, края которых уже тоже поплыли.</p><p>	— Смотри быстрее, пока мы не потеряли надпись.</p><p>	Но Локи и так был рядом и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим.</p><p>	Как только основную, по мнению Тони, часть покрытия удалось снять, он тут же опустил артефакт в стакан с водой, поболтал его и вытащил.</p><p>Ну, теперь черные грани пирамиды были не такими уж и гладкими, покрытые следами воздействия болгарки, кислот, лазера, опять кислот, с ребрами, подплавившимися в тех местах, где их касались пальцы Тони. Кроме того с пирамиды еще не были до конца убраны остатки печати, а выгравированный рисунок был, конечно, испорчен. Но Локи взял артефакт в руки и принялся внимательно его разглядывать.</p><p>	— Осторожно, вряд ли кислота полностью смылась, — предупредил Тони, доставая соду. При попадании на кожу плавиковая кислота могла поначалу и не вызывать боли, но так как здесь они работали с ее смесью, то черт знает, насколько болезненными могут оказаться или не оказаться ощущения. Впрочем, Локи ведь асгардец, а их даже пули не берут.</p><p>	Не то чтобы Тони когда-нибудь стрелял в Тора, чтобы так категорично это утверждать.</p><p>	Впрочем, похоже, на Локи никакая кислота и правда не действовала, судя по тому, как спокойно он вертел артефакт в руке, разглядывая свои долгожданные «руны-ключи».</p><p>	— Как я и слышал, открывающее заклинание действительно здесь.</p><p>	— Надеюсь, не на латыни? — безразлично уточнил Тони, насыпая соду в кислоту и на лужи на столе.</p><p>	Локи недоуменно нахмурился.</p><p>	— Причем здесь латынь?</p><p>	— В фильмах ужасов заклинания обычно пишутся на латыни, — пояснил Тони, собирая остатки дисков и кидая их в воду.</p><p>	— А мы что, в фильме ужасов?</p><p>	— Нет, пока ты не начал читать сомнительные заклинания на латыни.</p><p>	Локи снова вернулся к разглядыванию артефакта.</p><p>	— Это не латынь, не беспокойся, — и кажется, он уже собрался начать читать заклинание, но тут Тони, еще не снявший перчатки, молниеносно выхватил пирамиду из его руки:</p><p>	— Ты ведь не собираешься делать это здесь?</p><p>	— Почему?</p><p>	— Догадайся с трёх раз, почему, Локи! Сам, без подсказок от Духа Воды.</p><p>	Локи криво улыбнулся.</p><p>	— Эта пирамида — всего лишь носитель информации, Старк. Как ваши флэшки. Там нет никаких опасностей внутри. По крайней мере, не больше, чем во всей твоей остальной Башне.</p><p>	Если сначала Тони еще раздумывал, а не разыгралась ли опять его паранойя, то вот теперь, после последнего предложения, все его сомнения исчезли.</p><p>	— Прекрасно. Вот сгоняй в Асгард, там открывай все, что хочешь, а потом можешь возвращаться, расшифруем информацию.</p><p>	— Хорошо, — легко согласился Локи, без труда забрал у Тони пирамиду и направился к выходу. Но отойдя всего на десяток шагов, остановился, поднял артефакт к лицу и…</p><p>	…И Тони успел подумать: «Ах ты же гребаный ты инопланетный ублюдок», прежде чем артефакт щелкнул и открылся.</p><p>	И их накрыла тьма.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Температура мгновенно упала до ошеломляющего холода. Раздался какой-то дикий визг и вой, и вся комната погрузилась во мрак. Тони не то, что не видел Локи, но даже собственную вытянутую руку.</p><p>	— Пятница, свет, — приказал он.</p><p>	Ничего не изменилось. Он повторил.</p><p>	— Свет на макс... — голос Пятницы потух где-то вдалеке, заглушенный нарастающим воем, и Тони почувствовал, как у него по коже бегут мурашки. Он попробовал позвать Локи, но ничего не услышал в ответ.</p><p>	А потом свет возник за его спиной, и он повернулся, и... и он снова смотрел на это. Смотрел на Землю через синий круг портала, смотрел, как к ней летят космические корабли инопланетных захватчиков, как огромные левиафаны взмахивают своими плавниками, сверкают металлическим экзоскелетом в свете звезд, проплывают, изгибаясь, прямо над ним. Над ним и над его командой. Его мертвой командой.</p><p>	Пять тел мертвой кучей лежали прямо перед ним. Халк подергивался в агонии, Клинт… кажется, еще дышал… Но Тор лежал неподвижно, и застывший взгляд Наташи теперь навсегда был устремлен в пустоту, и Стив… Стив умирал прямо перед ним. Стив судорожно сжимал его руку, задыхался, его лицо было искажено от боли, и он смотрел на Тони и не мог понять, почему, почему Тони это все допустил. Почему Тони позволил этому случиться? Почему он не сделал ничего, чтобы этого не случилось?</p><p>	А в голове билась единственная мысль: «Нет, нет, только не это, только не опять!»</p><p>	Легкие будто что-то сдавливало гидравлическим прессом, не позволяя дышать, сердце билось так сильно и так громко, словно превратилось в кулак и пыталось пробить его грудную клетку изнутри.</p><p>	Он мог их всех спасти. Но теперь они мертвы.</p><p>	Взгляд Стива медленно тух, глаза стекленели, он открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но изо рта потекла кровь. Потом его голова безвольно опустилась на землю. Он умер.</p><p>	Тони почувствовал, как внутри него что-то разрывается, ему хотелось закричать, но он просто не мог.</p><p>	Вой вокруг него нарастал, тьма подступала ближе, он задыхался, он был в гребаном безвоздушном пространстве, в открытом космосе, и он задыхался…</p><p>	(Ты не в космосе)</p><p>	Он думал о том, что ему придется смотреть, как его мир погибает, и он ничего не сможет сделать, он чувствовал ужас, смешанный с…</p><p>	(Ты не там. Это нереально)</p><p>	Но это казалось так реально.</p><p>	(Это нереально)</p><p>	Мысли медленно всплывали в голове, цепляясь одна за другую.</p><p>	Часть его мозга будто оцепенела, потонув в привычных скорби и вине, но другая часть продолжала твердить, что все это нереально, что он находится в собственной мастерской, что он уже видел эту картину сотни раз, чуть ли не каждую ночь с тех пор, как год назад впервые дотронулся до Скипетра. Но это видение не было настоящим, оно было злобной хитроумной ловушкой ублюдочного магического артефакта, принадлежавшего ублюдочному Богу Хаоса, который… который, сука, прочитал-таки свое заклинание «не на латыни». После того, как его специально попросили этого не делать.</p><p>	Тони все еще чувствовал на себе обвиняющий взгляд умирающего Стива, все еще слышал затихающие хрипы Халка, желание, нет, необходимость сделать что-то, какое-нибудь новое оружие прямо сейчас стало просто невыносимым, почти помешательством.</p><p>	Совсем как тогда.</p><p>	Когда он увидел это в первый раз. Когда он хотел предотвратить этот кошмар, но сам же сделал его реальностью. Когда они все чуть не погибли, сражаясь с Альтроном, из-за него, из-за Тони.</p><p>	Он не здесь. Не здесь. Не на этой чертовой платформе непонятно где в космосе.</p><p>	Он в Башне. В мастерской.</p><p>	Реальность вокруг него начала рассыпаться на осколки. Тела Мстителей принялись разлагаться, уродливо и отвратительно, и он крепко зажмурился, не желая на это смотреть и благодаря небо, что это видение не сопровождается никакими запахами, а когда открыл глаза, он снова был в лаборатории, и черный дым, по которому плясали серые молнии, кружил вокруг него, словно он стоял в эпицентре торнадо.</p><p>	Дикий вой на грани визга раздавался со всех сторон, бил по ушам.</p><p>	Не долго думая, Тони призвал костюм, — тот самый, со снятыми пластинами, — и когда детали, пролетая сквозь черный дым, собирались вокруг его тела, он как будто даже задышал глубже, наконец-то почувствовав себя в безопасности.</p><p>	Он был в своей Башне, в своей мастерской, на своей территории, и где-то здесь находится инопланетный ублюдок, которому Тони сейчас снесет к хуям его тупую башку.</p><p>	— Пятница, отчёт!</p><p>	На экране перед глазами зазмеились строчки. Датчики движения, давления, звука, изменения газового состава — ничего не давало никаких сведений о том, что в мастерской что-то происходило. Альфа-излучение, бета-излучение, гамма-излучение — все было на обычном фоновом уровне. Молекулярный состав — не распознан. ИК-спектр… А вот ИК-спектр дал резкое локализованное понижение температуры и зарегистрировал движение воздуха вокруг Тони и Локи по восьмерке, но это было единственным, что Пятница могла хоть как-то распознать.</p><p>	Черный дым, застилавший все помещение и вращавшийся вокруг Тони, был неуловим для камер. Вой, нараставший в его ушах, не регистрировался микрофонами.</p><p>	Да что ж это была за хрень?</p><p>	Вот, вот почему Тони терпеть не мог магию!</p><p>	Выведя на внутренний монитор шлема данные с камер, он наконец-то смог рассмотреть мастерскую и увидеть асгардца. Тот стоял на своем месте, где Тони его в последний раз и видел. Даже в той же позе.</p><p>	Локи буквально застыл на месте и выглядел… жутко. Его лицо было чуть поднято к потолку, рот раскрыт в беззвучном крике, глаза залиты чернотой, а кожа вокруг них пошла трещинами, словно по фарфоровой маске.</p><p>	Тони направился к нему, чувствуя, как вой в ушах усиливается. Пятница сообщила, что регистрирует у Тони довольно сильную активность в височных долях, и что на данный момент в мастерской не работает ни один источник звука, которым это можно было бы объяснить.</p><p>	Тони подумал, что ещё немного, и он рехнется.</p><p>	Вблизи Локи выглядел совсем хреново. Он был ненатурально бледен, кожа отдавала синевой. Черные линии вокруг глаз, похожие на трещины, разветвлялись, и теперь стало ясно, что это были проступившие сквозь кожу вены. По щекам они тянулись к ушам, спускались по шее куда-то под воротник. Продолжались по открытым рукам, рукава на которых были засучены до локтей.  Привычное на вид сосудистое русло перекрывалось странными завитушчатыми узорами, проступавшими на его коже. Тони бездумно отмечал все это, но вой в голове становился уже буквально невыносимым, и все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, была чертова открытая пирамида, которую Локи продолжал сжимать в руке.</p><p>	В тот момент Тони уже не мог думать о том, не станет ли хуже, если он дотронется до сраной «шкатулки», но точно знал, что в закрытом виде и в кислоте эта дрянь молчала.</p><p>	И если она не заткнется и в этот раз, он зальет ее смесью царской водки и фторсурьмяной кислоты, и посмотрит, кто кого.</p><p>	С трудом Тони разжал пальцы Локи, но стоило ему коснуться самого артефакта, как вой в ушах перешел в сводящий с ума визг, и Тони быстро сомкнул грани пирамиды друг с другом.</p><p>	Артефакт закрылся.</p><p>	Черный дым исчез. </p><p>	Локи как подкошенный повалился на пол. </p><p>	А упавшая тишина была сродни той, какая бывает только в полном вакууме.</p><p>	На какой-то миг Тони подумал, что всё-таки потерял слух и попробовал позвать Пятницу. Она откликнулась, но как будто издалека и еле слышно.</p><p>	Теперь в голове просто стоял звон, и на экране вышло сообщение о лёгкой контузии.</p><p>	Ничего страшного. Это он переживет.</p><p>	Тони снова посмотрел на Локи. Тот лежал на полу, и выглядел очень плохо.</p><p>	Судя по показаниям костюма, сердцебиение и дыхание асгардца были прерывистыми, он был неестественно бледен, его кожа блестела от пота, черные вены никуда не исчезли, а температура тела была серьезно ниже обычной для него. Тони поставил пирамиду на ближайшую полку стеллажа, поднял шлем, присел перед Локи, и начал тормошить его, пытаясь привести в чувство.</p><p>	— Ну давай же, долбоеб ты придурочный, приходи в себя.</p><p>	Локи судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Его белки налились кровью, а зрачки были до жути расширившимися, и он ухватился за руку Тони.</p><p>	— Ста... Кхкхм аркх.. — закашлался он. — Старк... Что...</p><p>	Слова Тони различал чуть ли не наугад по губам, а когда Локи начал говорить что-то более сложное, он указал на свои уши, в которых все еще стоял звон.</p><p>	Локи, видимо, понял, положил ладонь на левое ухо Тони, и звон тут же прекратился.</p><p>	— Что... Старк, кхр... Случилось?</p><p>	— Твой долбоебизм случился, — ответил ему Тони, но Локи снова закрыл глаза и, кажется, собрался потерять сознание. Прекрасно, блядь.</p><p>	Тони кое-как смог поднять его на ноги, перекинул одну его руку через свое плечо, обнял за талию и подтащил к дивану.</p><p>	— Локи, эй, сейчас нельзя отрубаться, слышишь? — устроив парня в более-менее сидячем положении, Тони уже собрался поискать какой-нибудь резко пахнущий аналог нашатыря, но тут Локи ненадолго пришел в себя.</p><p>	— Угу, — промычал он что-то невнятное.</p><p>	— Локи, ты знаешь, что это было? — Тони присел рядом с ним.</p><p>	— Синг'... зиция...</p><p>	— Ясно. Я закрыл пирамиду, и все прекратилось. И что теперь с ней делать?</p><p>	Локи вздохнул, открыл глаза и сфокусировался на Старке.</p><p>	— Убери ее куда-нибудь. Я потом разберусь.</p><p>	— Ты потом ещё что-нибудь приебешь, — Тони перешёл с шёпота на нормальную громкость.</p><p>	Локи слабо улыбнулся, снова закрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку дивана. Сейчас он явно был не собеседник.</p><p>	Тони вздохнул, понимая, что Локи сейчас лучше оставить в покое. Он и сам не сказать чтобы хорошо себя чувствовал. Тот кошмар всегда отбирал у Тони почти все силы, но то, как это ощущалось сегодня… Слишком реалистично и слишком жутко.</p><p>	Красочные эпизоды проклятого видения все еще стояли в голове, пока Тони снимал броню, а когда он вернулся к дивану, Локи уже спал, свернувшись калачиком.</p><p>	Он был жутко бледным, его почерневшие вены выглядели пугающе, а сам он в этот момент казался таким неожиданно юным, даже уязвимым. Если бы Тони не знал, в каких пределах варьировался возраст бога, то дал бы ему сейчас не больше двадцати пяти. Наверное, для асгардцев он был ещё совсем мальчишкой.</p><p>	Не сдержав любопытства, Тони присел перед диваном и провел пальцами по подчерченному рисунку вен, постепенно переходящему в странные извилистые узоры. На ощупь они были как шрамы, и при более близком разглядывании Тони понял, что они не черные, а темно-темно-синие.</p><p>	Локи никак не отреагировал на прикосновение — видимо, и правда отрубился. А еще он был весь ледяной.</p><p>	Тони дотянулся до лежавшего на соседнем стуле скомканного пледа, под которым обычно и сам спал, когда зарабатывался в мастерской, и накрыл Локи, надёжно подоткнув края. Пусть отсыпается и приходит в себя, ему потом еще как-то открывать портал наверх.</p><p>	Не то чтобы Тони действительно считал себя запертым в подвале. Конечно, нет. В его распоряжении была куча костюмов, лестница и шахта лифта. Если что-то случится, он выйдет отсюда, сам или при помощи Пятницы, наперекор любым Духам Воды.</p><p>	Но сейчас он как раз был в мастерской, а в мастерской всегда была работа. Так что, погасив свет над Локи, Тони ушел в дальний конец помещения, собираясь наконец-то заняться окраской снятых элементов оболочки костюма.</p><p>	Вытяжка над столом продолжала гудеть, выводя пары фтороводорода. В обрезке пластиковой бутылки вровень с краями стояла пена. Тони кинул туда еще пару ложек соды, пока реакция окончательно не прекратилась, и после этого принялся тщательно убирать весь стол. Да, они тут работали с довольно незначительным количеством кислоты, но Тони собирался сейчас красить металлические детали, находящиеся под напряжением, и присутствие в воздухе посторонних паров, способных дать дефект покрытия, ему было совсем не нужно.</p><p>	Так что вылив кислоту и еще раз засыпав стол содой, он оставил все где-то на полчаса, решив пока позаниматься чем-нибудь другим. Сел за комп, открыл архив, вывел один из проектов, по которому уже давно появились новые мысли. В какой-то момент, полгода назад, он зашел с этой работой в тупик, но потом познакомился с тем африканским королем, Т’Чаллой, и абсолютно случайно стал свидетелем процесса снятия его костюма кошки. И уж нанотехнологии Тони узнал бы везде.</p><p>	Разговоры о них витали в воздухе последние несколько лет. Тони давно подумывал, как это можно было бы использовать для брони, что, правда, требовало кардинального изменения принципа работы буквально всех систем костюма.</p><p>	События в бункере, конечно, показали, что да, костюмы нужно перестроить. Неплохо было бы добавить парочку полезных функций, например, щит или… Ладно. В общем, да, нанотехнологии.</p><p>	А уж в этот проект они бы и вовсе прекрасно вписались, если учитывать их с самого начала.</p><p>	Тони ввел несколько новых данных, запустил расчеты, открыл парочку соседних работ по наночастицам и их интеграции, и принялся с упоением проектировать новые… дроны. Да, у него ушел почти час, чтобы вспомнить, почему этот проект был убран в архив. Это ведь были гребаные дроны.</p><p>	Однажды, после очередного кошмара про уничтоженную Землю у него в голове возникла идея, он взялся за ее реализацию и работал над ней… сколько? Дней восемь? Но что-то ему все не нравилось, так что он отложил работу и вернулся к ней только месяца полтора назад. Нашел пару ошибок, начал исправлять, дорабатывать… А как-то ночью проснулся уже от другого кошмара, в котором какой-то хакер взломал его систему и украл программы и разработки, и Тони даже не успел толком понять, что происходит, а полчища маленьких дронов с вытесненными на их корпусах «СИ» уже расстреливали школьные автобусы,  универы, парки, магазины… И вот раскладушка наконец-то звонит, Тони берет трубку, на другом конце — Стив, который говорит, что реальный вред от Тони уже превысил его потенциальную полезность, и финита ля трагикомедия. Засевшие на крыше соседнего здания Бартон с Наташей снимают его одним точным выстрелом.</p><p>	Тони тогда так подскочил на кровати, что, кажется, даже свалился с нее. Он был весь в холодном поту, а в голове крутилась идиотская остаточная мысль, что по крайней мере, он не увидит последствий всего того пиздеца, который устроит его очередное изобретение.</p><p>	В ту же ночь (или уже был день?) он окончательно убрал проект в архив.  Казалось бы, это просто кошмары, лишенные логики выверты подсознания, со времен Афганистана они уже должны были стать привычной частью жизни. Но почему-то Тони не мог от них отмахнуться. В его снах его изобретения постоянно кто-то крал, отбирал, взламывал, хакеры могли быть безличными, а могли быть похожи на него; в одних сюжетах они угрожали близким Тони, в других — кто-то, кому Старк доверял, сам передавал им доступ к технологиям. Повторять себе, что это просто кошмары, получалось не очень убедительно, недоверие к себе росло...</p><p>	Но использование наночастиц в дронах смотрелось таким удачным решением…</p><p>	Конечно, Тони, так же, как и использование Скипетра для работы над Альтроном. Тоже выглядело таким удачным решением.</p><p>	Охуеть не встать просто, насколько удачным.</p><p>	Как и весь проект «Альтрон». Огненная была идейка. Надо бы повторить, да?</p><p>	М-да... И, сохранив работу, Тони убрал ее обратно в архив.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Локи проспал часа четыре, и к тому моменту, как он проснулся, Тони уже почти закончил перепокраску снятых с костюма деталей. Колориметр показывал незначительное расхождение между интенсивностью окрашивания деталей и остальной брони, визуально же и те, и те блики уходили в желтый, что было прекрасно. Потому что описать невозможно, как раздражает, когда броня уходит в желтый, а вновь покрашенные элементы ее оболочки — в синий. Убийственно.</p><p>	Хорошо, что бывало такое редко. С красным цветом попасть в нужный тон было легче всего, и он давал куда меньше дефектов покрытия на титаново-золотом сплаве, чем практически все остальные. Из перепробованных Тони цветов в плане беспроблемного покрытия самыми удобными оказались еще белый, черный и серебристо-серый, но первые два сразу же отпадали. Белый был непрактичным, накладывать его было сложнее, потому что через него легко просвечивал катафорез, а с косметическим ремонтом можно было потом рехнуться. Черный и серый — просто нет. Так что красный как основной цвет был самым оптимальным выбором не только потому, что Тони в нем выглядел охуенно, хотя и это, конечно, тоже.</p><p>	В общем, Тони как раз уже закончил крепить пластины на места, когда краем глаза уловил движение.</p><p>	Локи, сонный и закутавшийся в плед, прошаркал мимо него к недавно отключенной печи, которую Тони использовал для запекания каждого наносимого на элементы брони слоя ЛКП, открыл дверцу и стоял, наслаждаясь идущим оттуда горячим воздухом. А потом и вовсе раскинул руки и чуть ли не обнял устройство, хотя его внешняя оболочка была все еще жутко горячей.</p><p>	— Выспался? — бросил Тони, на секунду оторвав взгляд от работы, чтобы посмотреть на Локи. Тот кивнул и с довольной кошачьей улыбкой добавил, что греется.</p><p>	От Локи взгляд Тони переместился на красильный стол, где Дубина как раз протирал забрызганные краской стенки и защитное стекло тряпкой с растворителем. Если робот еще хоть на пару сантиметров сдвинется влево, то точно запросто смахнет на пол электростатические пистолеты или сделает с ними что-нибудь еще. Так что Тони встал, собираясь промыть и убрать лакокрасочную технику, но, проходя мимо Локи, заметил, что его рука, лежавшая на боку печки, была слишком красной.</p><p>	Он подошел к асгардцу и перевернул его руку ладонью вверх. Она вся была покрыта белыми струпьями и серыми волдырями.</p><p>	— Поздравляю, у тебя химический ожог.</p><p>	Локи открыл глаза и лениво посмотрел на Тони и на свою ладонь. Увиденное не произвело на него никакого впечатления.</p><p>	— Я же сказал тебе тогда, что кислота могла еще не смыться до конца, — напомнил Тони.</p><p>	— Было не больно, — тихо ответил Локи, будто оправдываясь.</p><p>	Тони осторожно, почти не дотрагиваясь, провел пальцем над тем участком кожи, который просто покраснел, но Локи тут же зашипел и отдернул руку.</p><p>	Так, все понятно. Это нужно обрабатывать. И Тони потащил его в ванну, точнее, Локи позволил Тони потащить себя в ванну.</p><p>	Под тихий завлекающий шепот Духа Тони промыл руки Локи проточной водой, понимая, что скорее всего это уже бесполезно. Ожог был получен больше четырех часов назад, нейтрализовывать что-то уже поздно.</p><p>	А Локи стоял какой-то подозрительно притихший и послушный, и просто позволял Старку все это делать. Даже как-то странно. Тоже, что ли, слушает Духа Воды? Все может быть, Тони прекрасно помнил, как еще этим днем чуть не выпал из реальности, услышав зов Духа, не сдерживаемый защитными заклинаниями.</p><p>	— Ну, по крайней мере мы знаем, что тебя действительно можно растворить во фторсурьмяной кислоте, — пошутил Тони, поворачивая ладонь Локи так, чтобы поток воды хорошенько промыл все поврежденные участки кожи, даже те, которые просто покраснели. Удобно, когда вода сразу течет той температуры, при которой она не травмирует поврежденную кожу еще сильнее.</p><p>	Локи тихо засмеялся.</p><p>	— А ты умеешь находить положительные моменты в любой ситуации.</p><p>	— Я по натуре оптимист, — ответил Тони и улыбнулся, когда Локи рассмеялся уже громче и менее напряженно. Выключив воду, он достал из шкафчика антисептическую мазь.</p><p>	— Знаешь, они скоро заживут и сами, — сказал Локи, — впрочем, не пытаясь отдернуть руки, так что Тони все равно осторожно намазал их мазью. Бинтов в аптечке предсказуемо не оказалось. И хрен с ними.</p><p>	Вот ведь, он себе-то никогда ожоги не обрабатывал, а тут нате вам, приехали. Поплотнее запахнув почти сползшее одеяло на плечах Локи, Тони вытолкал его из ванной и усадил на диван. Тот все еще выглядел сонным и изможденным, вены на его коже хоть и стали из почти черных просто темно-синими, но никуда не исчезли.</p><p>	— Я так понимаю, ты сейчас не сможешь нас отсюда вытащить? — все-таки решил уточнить Тони.</p><p>	— В принципе, я могу попытаться, — тихо ответил Локи, не глядя на Тони и протянув буквально каждую гласную, так что голос его звучал максимально неуверенно. Тони на ум тут же пришел Рон Уизли, которого расщепило в последней книге во время всех этих магических перемещений, и он решил, что не особо горит желанием тоже приобрести подобный опыт, каким бы уникальным он не был.</p><p>	— Так я и думал.</p><p>	Локи поежился под одеялом, снова закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Сказать, что Тони все это совсем не нравилось было ничего не сказать.</p><p>	Во-первых, по знакомству с Тором Тони привык к тому, что асгардцы не были чувствительны к температуре от слова "абсолютно". Так что тот факт, что Локи явно знобило, хотя в помещении стояла вполне комфортная температура, реально напрягал. Во-вторых, пару лет назад Халк вбил этого парня в пол в гостиной Тони, — так вот, тогда Локи выглядел на порядок лучше, чем сейчас.</p><p>	Тут он вспомнил, как Локи стоял застывший, а черный дым вливался ему в глазницы. В фильмах ужасов такие вещи никогда не заканчивались хорошо.</p><p>	Тони сел рядом на диван, чтобы не нависать над асгардцем.</p><p>	— Слушай, нам обоим будет проще, если ты объяснишь, что с тобой происходит. Может, я смогу тебе как-то помочь?</p><p>	Локи разлепил свои нездорово блестящие глаза и насмешливо посмотрел на Тони. Ну то есть это была болезненная тень его обычной насмешливости.</p><p>	— Главное, не начинай нервничать, Старк.</p><p>	Так, в прошлый раз Локи произнес эту фразу прямо перед тем, как натравил на Тони Духа Воды. Хреновая ассоциация.</p><p>	— Я и не собираюсь нервничать, — с напускным безразличием пожал он плечами. — Просто хочу знать, не собираешься ли ты тут у меня умирать?</p><p>	Локи хрипло хохотнул.</p><p>	— По идее еще рано, но все может быть. Ты только не залей слезами пол, если это случится.</p><p>	Просто удивительно, как можно быть и умирающим, и таким бесящим одновременно.</p><p>	— Ну, твой холодный труп на моем любимом диване в моей любимой мастерской, конечно, немного испортит мне настроение поначалу, но у меня тут есть кислота, так что думаю, я справлюсь со своими эмоциями, — заверил его Тони, тоже откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Знаешь, я тут подумал, — решил он поделиться мыслями. — Ты ведь официально считаешься мертвым. Так что если ты сейчас и правда умрешь, а я диссоциирую твой труп в кислоте и закопаю его на полигоне базы, никому и в голову не придет задавать мне какие-то вопросы.</p><p>	Глаза Локи мгновенно сощурились, взгляд стал острым.</p><p>	— Ты звучишь подозрительно воодушевленно, смертный, — холодно сказал он.</p><p>	— Просто стараюсь не заострять внимание на негативных аспектах ситуации, — пояснил Тони. Так-то, дорогой, прочувствуй на собственной шкуре, каково это, когда тебе реально плохо, а над тобой так издеваются. — Я же говорил, что в душе я оптимист.</p><p>	— Точно, точно, твой оптимизм. В духе Шопенгауэра.</p><p>	— А ты читал Шопенгауэра? — удивился Тони.</p><p>	— Ну так, — неопределенно пожал плечами Локи, снова закрывая глаза, — пересекались. Так получилось, что я познакомил его с Усладом.</p><p>	— Кто это?</p><p>	— У славян был такой Бог Веселья и Вечеринок.</p><p>	— Не слышал о нем.</p><p>	— Да, после знакомства с Шопенгауэром о нем вообще больше никто ничего не слышал.</p><p>	Раздался грохот, но за стеллажами Тони не видел ту часть лаборатории, откуда прилетел звук; впрочем, он и так мог сказать, что случилось — Дубина все-таки ебанул электростатические пистолеты. Изменившаяся тональность жужжания робота подтвердила эту догадку. Ну еп твою...</p><p>	— Босс, — послышался осторожный голос Пятницы, — должна предупредить, что…</p><p>	— Пистолеты?</p><p>	— Судя по моим показаниям, падение не нанесло оборудованию значительного ущерба, который сказался бы на его работе.</p><p>	Хорошо, что Тони хотя бы остатки краски сразу вылил.</p><p>	— И кстати, я не натравливал на тебя Духа Воды, — внезапно сказал Локи вообще ни к чему.</p><p>	Точнее, Тони сначала показалось, что ни к чему, но, прокрутив назад свои мысли в голове, он понял, что действительно недавно об этом думал.</p><p>	Так, ну раз у этого подлеца есть силы читать мысли, то он уже явно не умирает.</p><p>	— Да ну, — скептически хмыкнул Тони. — То есть он сам пришел ко мне в Башню? Давно не был в Нью-Йорке, решил посмотреть достопримечательности?</p><p>	— Нет, он пришел сюда за мной, это правда. Но если бы ты не появился тогда на этаже, он действительно не обратил бы на тебя внимания и дальше преследовал бы меня.</p><p>	— Хорошо, и почему же он переключился на меня?</p><p>	— Сложно сказать точно, наверное, ты что-то подумал, пока стоял в воде… И теперь он считает, что ты хочешь уйти с ним.</p><p>	До Тони не сразу дошло.</p><p>	— В каком смысле «уйти с ним»? — очень осторожно спросил он.</p><p>	— Ты сам знаешь, в каком, Старк.</p><p>	— То есть, если я правильно тебя понял, Дух Воды с чего-то уверен, что я хочу быть утопленным?</p><p>	— Ну, ты как минимум не хочешь оставаться здесь, а уж живым ты с ним пойдешь или мертвым — это малозначимая для него мелочь.</p><p>	Просто. Восхитительно.</p><p>	— Локи, из всех идиотских шуток, которых я от тебя только наслушался за последний месяц, эта — самая идиотская.</p><p>	— Вообще-то это не моя шутка, — обиделся Локи, хмуро глядя на Тони. — Это прикол Духа Воды, я только расшифровываю его действия. Не надо меня сюда тоже приплетать.</p><p>	— Слушай, у меня сейчас не самое простое время, признаю. Но я не самоубийца и никогда не страдал от суицидальных наклонностей!</p><p>	— А твой полет с ракетой в портал разве не считается атакой камикадзе?</p><p>	— Ну, влетел, и что? Я только в последние минуты понял, что скорее всего не смогу вернуться, но тогда уже поворачивать назад было поздно! К тому же, все ведь в итоге обошлось!</p><p>	— Старк, — тихо начал Локи, — я разговариваю с тобой на одном языке, но даже при этом мне периодически приходится проглядывать твои мысли, чтобы хоть примерно понимать, как с тобой взаимодействовать. Чего ты хочешь от древнего кельтского Духа, который был вырван сюда из другого измерения, не пересекался со смертными уже полтора тысячелетия, а тебя может понимать только через примерный ряд образов в твоем сознании и твой эмоциональный фон? Ты поешь с ним в душе, отвечаешь на его зов, твое безудержное чувство вины непонятно за что уже затопило весь небоскреб. Ты подаешь ему противоречивые знаки и думаешь, что он сможет разобраться в твоих тонких душевных движениях?!</p><p>	— Меня не надо, блядь, понимать!</p><p>	— Надо просто кормить вовремя?</p><p>	— Надо прекратить сводить меня с ума!</p><p>	Локи немного помолчал.</p><p>	— И кормить вовремя.</p><p>	Прекрасно, только цитат из кэроловской Алисы Тони не хватало для полного счастья. Как будто от всего этого сказочно-мифологического бреда, который Локи обычно выдавал с настолько спокойной интонацией, словно это было самой тривиальной частью жизни, у Старка уже не начинался стук в правом виске.</p><p>	Хотя возможно, это было от голода. Ту заказанную еду, которая чуть не стоила Тони жизни и пары тысяч седых волос, они все-таки съели, но это было больше пяти часов назад. Сейчас уже время приближалось к полуночи, завтра в офисе СИ должно было состояться действительно серьезное совещание, а Тони за весь день не уделил работе даже получаса.</p><p>	— Ладно, хорошо, — наконец сказал он, — я понял, чего хочет Дух. Теперь скажи мне, как объяснить этому парню, что я не собираюсь с ним никуда идти, и он может спокойно возвращаться к себе… в мир духов, или где он там до этого обитал, и не ждать меня?</p><p>	Локи вздохнул, снова поежился и сильнее закутался в плед.</p><p>	— Словами тут объяснить ничего не получится. Духи не разговаривают на языке смертных.</p><p>	— Но когда я слышу его голос, я точно различаю какие-то слова.</p><p>	— Тебе кажется. Это защитная реакция твоего разума. В реальности это даже не древнеирландский.</p><p>	— Прекрасно. А изгнать его отсюда можно? — боже, Тони поверить не мог, что уже так спокойно оперировал всей этой терминологией. — Может, опять слетать в Северную Атлантику, поискать там замерзшего Аватара Аанга? О, хотя у меня есть идея получше. Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать договориться с тем магом, который и вызвал сюда этого Духа?</p><p>	Локи с прерывистым вздохом отвернулся от Тони и повалился на диван.</p><p>	— Без вариантов, — ответил он, магией призывая к себе подушку и устраивая ее на подлокотнике. Попытался поправить плед, в который был завернут, не смог и забил. По его телу снова прошла крупная дрожь.</p><p>	Выглядел он при этом настолько душераздирающе больным, что у Тони язык не поворачивался начинать сейчас спорить с ним. Конечно, скорее всего утром асгардцу уже станет лучше, и он снова начнет доводить Тони до белого каления, но сейчас, такой тихий и больной, весь покрытый своими синими венами, он был слишком непривычным и, честно говоря, его состояние совсем не нравилось Тони. Конечно, после той картины, которую видел сам Старк, ему тоже не особо хотелось шутить, но Локи выглядел уж слишком подавленным. Да что такое этот черный дым мог ему показать?</p><p>	Ладно, к черту.</p><p>	Тони все-таки сходил, проверил, все ли в порядке с мастерской в той ее части, где Дубина наводил порядок, остановил уборку и вернулся обратно к Локи. По дороге дошел до шкафа, вытащил оттуда еще один плед, постарее и потоньше, которым уже давно не пользовался, вернулся к дивану, где Локи уже вовсю сопел, и ткнул его пальцем в плечо. Локи недовольно застонал и неохотно разлепил глаза.</p><p>	— Ты мне дашь спокойно умереть уже?</p><p>	— Двигайся.</p><p>	— Здесь недостаточно места для твоего личного пространства, — ответил тот, все-таки отодвинувшись к спинке и освободив для Тони немного дивана.</p><p>	Старк уложил вторую подушку и устроился на освобожденном пространстве, укрыв их обоих принесенным пледом. В конце концов, никто не отменял такую вещь, как человеческое тепло. Немного поколебавшись, Тони все-таки обнял Локи, и тот тут же прильнул к нему, устроил голову на плече, ткнулся скрещенными на груди руками куда-то в ребра и спрятал нос под новым пледом. Его тело колотила мелкая дрожь, а от него самого шел легкий холодок.</p><p>	— Надеюсь, твой озноб не синдром какого-нибудь инопланетного ОРВИ, — тихо сказал Тони.</p><p>	— Да нет, максимум коронавирус, — в приглушенном пледом голосе Локи послышалась улыбка.</p><p>	Несколько мгновений Тони обдумывал, действительно ли он собирался сказать то, что собирался, но в итоге решился:</p><p>	— И кто из нас печется о личном пространстве? — задал он риторический вопрос. — Если ты прекратишь закрываться от меня, тебе будет теплее.</p><p>	И почувствовал, как Локи напряженно и неуверенно расплетает руки, укладывает их удобнее, прижимается к Тони уже всем своим еле теплым, будто его только что из холодильника вывели, телом.</p><p>	— Жаль, что у тебя нет одеяла с подогревом, — чуть дрожащим голосом вздохнул Локи.</p><p>	— Если тебе станет совсем хреново, его можно будет собрать.</p><p>	— А как же твой обет неизобретательства?</p><p>	Это прозвучало, как шутка, но Тони замер. На самом деле он, конечно, не давал никаких обетов, обещаний или даже слов себе, но… Черт, похоже, Локи проглядывал его мысли глубже, чем Тони думал, раз даже это уловил.</p><p>	— Но ведь одеяла с подогревом уже существуют, так что это не будет новым изобретением, — отшутился он и, не желая сейчас продолжать тему, предложил: — Ладно, время только за полночь перевалило, а я обычно так рано не ложусь. Так что предлагаю что-нибудь посмотреть.</p><p>	Локи пожал плечами, мол, как хочешь.</p><p>	— Знаешь, — сказал он, — если бы Тор увидел, как часто я пользуюсь магией в твоем доме, он бы жутко удивился.</p><p>	— Правда? В Асгарде удобства на таком уровне, что и магия не нужна?</p><p>	— Нет, просто в Асгарде… ну, там не то чтобы прямо не любили… не любят магию, но относятся к ней без восторгов. Так что если есть возможность обойтись без заклинаний, то лучше обойтись. Раньше я прибегал к магии только в самых крайних случаях: для исцеления или в бою…</p><p>	— Что, и даже никаких пакостей с ее помощью не устраивал? — не поверил Тони.</p><p>	— Нет, ну пакости и заметание следов — это само собой разумеющееся, — со смешком в голосе согласился Локи. — Об этом не нужно упоминать, потому что оно и так подразумевается.</p><p>	— Понял, — усмехнулся Тони. — А потом что случилось? Ты спустился на Землю, то есть в Мидгард, и понял, что мы больше не сжигаем ведьм на кострах?</p><p>	— Потом я попал в одну неприятную ситуацию, — продолжил Локи, и вся веселость из его тона пропала. — Очень неприятную. И моя магия, скажем так, была использована против меня. Тогда я и вовсе ее чуть не лишился, и потом с каждым месяцем прибегал к ней все реже и реже; благо, в тогдашних условиях этого никто не замечал. Вероятно, я и сам долго ничего не замечал, пока однажды не осознал, что все мое искусство свелось к простеньким иллюзиям. Моя сила была при мне, но я не мог ею пользоваться. И это было странное чувство… Я никогда не испытывал ненависти к себе, как ты, но, наверное, какую-то антипатию к определенной части себя — да. И вот эта часть начала отмирать, и я не сразу понял, что это была очень значительная для меня часть. В общем, страх пришел совсем не сразу.</p><p>	Тони даже задержал дыхание, слушая откровения Локи и ощущая, что, может, и не в полной мере, но он все-таки понимал, о чем говорил этот замерзающий под его боком бог.</p><p>	— И что ты сделал?</p><p>	— В результате случайного стечения обстоятельств я оказался на некоторое время заперт в одном до крайности странном мире. Я, естественно, хотел устроиться в нем как-нибудь поудобнее, и решил втереться в доверие местному могущественному магу, который там всем заправлял. Тот маг быстро почувствовал мою проблему с силой, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться своим преимуществом, предложил помощь. Оказалось, что когда-то он проходил через нечто подобное и чуть не погиб, но ему помогла его знакомая чародейка. Она применила к нему одно очень древнее, сложное и  неоднозначное заклинание. Во всех Девяти мирах я слышал, что к такой магии прибегали только светлые альвы, но никогда сам с ней не сталкивался. В итоге, как я понял, Эн Дви… кхм… тот маг не успел отплатить своей чародейке и решил через меня отдать этот своеобразный кармический долг.</p><p>	— И тебе помогло?</p><p>	— Как видишь, да. Правда, пришло неприятное последствие — самонадеянность. Если раньше я старался не особо полагаться на свою магию, то теперь слишком на нее полагаюсь, и сегодня это закончилось не очень приятно для нас.</p><p>	— М-да…</p><p>	— Но, с другой стороны, теперь я буду иметь чуть больше опыта для работы с подобными артефактами в дальнейшем.</p><p>	— Хм, не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает? — вспомнилось Тони.</p><p>	— Вроде того.</p><p>	— Так ты отдал долг этому Эн Дви-магу?</p><p>	— Вообще-то примерно через три недели я его предал, — честно ответил Локи, вызвав у Тони невольный смешок, хотя в этом, наверное, не было ничего смешного.</p><p>	— Он хоть остался жив?</p><p>	— Думаю, что да. Не знаю. Я покинул ту планету, и надеюсь как-нибудь избежать повторного попадания туда. Правда, там еще осталось одно дело… Но в любом случае, не думаю, что тот парень затаил на меня тогда сильную обиду.</p><p>	— Естественно, нет, — хмыкнул Тони. — Как можно обижаться на такого милашку?</p><p>	— Я тоже так считаю, — согласился Локи. — Так что ты собираешься смотреть?</p><p>	Смена темы оказалась настолько внезапной, что Тони не сразу понял, о чем говорил асгардец.</p><p>	— Что-нибудь из киноклассики, — ответил он, давя в себе неприятное чувство, что Локи не просто так сейчас это все рассказывал. Ему явно было, что еще добавить к своей истории, но Тони не хотел настаивать. Возможно, когда-нибудь попозже он еще все узнает. — Чтобы драки, погони и вот это вот все.</p><p>	— Только не «Звездные войны», — предупредил Локи.</p><p>	— Тебе не нравятся «Звездные войны»?</p><p>	— Редкостная чушь.</p><p>	— Пятница, нам нужны драки и погони, но не «Звездные войны». О, знаю, что давно хочу пересмотреть. Пятница, врубай «Пиратов Карибского моря».</p><p>	— Что <i>ты</i> хочешь пересмотреть? — усмехнулся Локи. — А как насчет того, чтобы и я это хотел посмотреть?</p><p>	— Да ты все равно спишь почти.</p><p>	Свет погас, и на стене напротив них, которую Тони уже давно специально отчистил от шкафов для таких вот нужд, пошел фильм. Когда появились первые кадры плывущего сквозь туман корабля, Локи вздохнул:</p><p>	— Жаль, что ты больше ничего не изобретаешь.</p><p>	Его голос был настолько тихим, что Тони даже не был уверен, что точно его расслышал.</p><p>	«Мне тоже, Локи, мне тоже».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони не помнил, как уснул, но проснулся он в своей спальне, одетый, укрытый пледом, и это было тот редкий случай, когда его разбудил будильник Пятницы, а не очередной кошмар. Время приближалось к двенадцати, так что у него оставалось где-то полтора часа, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добраться до офиса Старк Индастриз.</p><p>	Сегодня он решил напевать «Too sick to pray», что показалось ему довольно ироничным выбором, учитывая всю ситуацию. Потом он вспомнил слова Локи о том, что сам же и поощряет Духа на продолжение общения. Потом подумал, что и похуй, а потом заметил, что перестал петь и хер знает сколько времени уже просто стоит под водой, смотрит на уходящую в сток воду и слушает.</p><p>	Очнувшись от транса, Тони сверился со временем (пока не опаздывал, но скоро уже будет) и раздраженно создал в голове образ разгневанной Пеппер, которая проделывает в Тони новые дырки шпильками от своих лабутенов, после чего заставляет купить ей новую пару, — таким образом дав понять, что если он сейчас опоздает на встречу, то Дух уже никогда не получит себе ни грешную душу Тони, ни его соблазнительное тело. Дух, похоже, проникся серьезностью ситуации и действительно ненадолго отстал. В общем-то он был очень даже неплохим парнем, этот Дух, а в некоторых моментах и вовсе приятным. За исключением, конечно, всех тех случаев, когда все, что он делал, было крайне неприятно.</p><p>	Пеппер смотрела на Тони во все глаза, когда он влетел в свой офис в броне. Она вообще-то уже ко всему привыкла, но неужели Тони до такой степени похоронил надежду когда-нибудь договориться с правлением по-хорошему?</p><p>	Под теплые дружеские подшучивания Тони избавился от костюма и порадовался, что Пеппер не стала задавать никаких серьезных вопросов. Она вообще уже давно их не задавала, и в этом, видимо, и заключался секрет их такого прекрасного взаимодействия в последнее время.</p><p>	После совещания Пеппер напомнила, что у Тони запланирована поездка в Индию на послезавтра, и, не долго думая, он предложил перенести ее хоть на сегодня. Два лишних дня в Индии — это два лишних дня вне Башни. Это два лишних дня на расстоянии от Духа Воды. А еще там солнечно — все врачи говорят, что ему нужно чаще бывать на солнце. Полезно для иммунитета и нервной системы. И на каждом шагу фрукты, а это тоже, говорят, полезно.</p><p>	В общем, куда не плюнь — сплошные плюсы. Да, определенно тут нечего было откладывать.</p><p>	Как выяснилось потом, это решение было и удачным, и не очень. Но по порядку.</p><p>	Во-первых, Локи всю неделю где-то пропадал. Возможно, разбирался со своей наконец-то открытой пирамидой, или мирился с отцом, или где-то готовил очередное похищение чьей-нибудь принцессы или другую какую пакость. Пятница сказала, что артефакт исчез из мастерской Тони вместе с асгардцем, а еще всю неделю ни на его крыше, ни на смотровой площадке, ни в холле не появлялось ни одной «тени» или даже кого-то, кто раньше под этими «тенями» скрывался. Короче говоря, чем бы там Локи ни занимался, это в кой-то веке не затрагивало недвижимость Старка.</p><p>	По крайней мере, небоскреб.</p><p>	И Тони бы тут возрадоваться, — наконец-то долбаный Бог Хаоса оставил его в покое, — но в реальности он чувствовал странную смутную тоску. За прошедшее время он успел привыкнуть к вредному бесящему инопланетному ублюдку, сбежавшему то ли из «Доктора кто», то ли из «Плоского мира», где боги постоянно рубились в настолки, а игровыми фигурами у них были люди. Да, Локи превратил Башню Мстителей в терри-пратчеттовскую версию «Сталкера», локализованную всего в одном, но очень высоком здании, по которому теперь можно было перемещаться, только раскидывая вокруг себя гайки или монетки. А Тони не любил чувствовать себя ограниченным в передвижениях в собственном доме. Локи продолжал проворачивать на крыше небоскреба какие-то свои дела даже после четкого запрета Тони, а Тони не любил, когда его запреты игнорировались. Локи разрушил все планы Старка продать небоскреб, а Тони терпеть не мог, когда кто-то разрушал его планы.</p><p>	Но было что-то, что Локи привнес в его жизнь, и это «что-то» было больше, чем вылеченный позвоночник друга. Было какое-то суперпизданутое безумие, какой-то абсурдный хаос, который просто не дал Тони погрузиться в обострившуюся ненависть к себе и депрессию после… ну, после всего, что случилось два месяца назад. Соглашения, аэропорт Лейпцига, Рафт… Сибирь… Стив. В какой-то ужасающе короткий промежуток времени на Тони вылилась целая тонна дерьма, а он просто не успел толком что-то осмыслить, переосмыслить и как следует на этот счет порефлексировать, пока по всему его зданию на каждом шагу открывались-закрывались искрящиеся порталы и сквозь них прыгали люди, вокруг которых воздух становился похож на кривые зеркала.</p><p>	Тони был уверен, что, останься он один на два огромных здания, точно сошел бы с ума, и ни Вижен, ни Роуди ему бы не помогли. А присутствие этого асгардского ублюдка каким-то образом помогло удержаться на краю. Несмотря на то, что буквально все, что творил Локи, кажется, делалось с целью именно свести Тони с ума.</p><p>	В этом существе чувствовалось что-то странно притягательное; что-то, что объясняло желание Тора вернуть брата на свою сторону. Его мягкая золотистая магия, которой теперь был опутан уже весь небоскреб, его бесконечные насмешливо-издевательские улыбки и лукавые взгляды, это странное появляющееся в его присутствии ощущение тревоги и спокойствия одновременно…  словно вокруг тебя бушует ураган, но каким-то образом ты наконец-то оказался в безопасном месте.</p><p>	В общем, это сложно было объяснить, да Тони и не стал бы. И конечно, он бы предпочел, чтобы Локи наконец-то занялся вопросом спасения своего мира вместо доведения Старка до нервного срыва, просто… Просто было как-то неспокойно от того, что Локи исчез так внезапно, даже не попрощавшись. Тони вспоминал ночь, когда они лежали на диване в мастерской, на стене шли «Пираты», и неожиданно уязвимый и казавшийся от этого таким до странности настоящим Локи тихо смеялся над фразами Джека Воробья; его дрожь потихоньку сходила, и он все больше расслаблялся под рукой Тони.</p><p>	Вечером своего пятого дня пребывания в Индии он созвонился с Роуди, узнал, как у того идут дела, и на вопрос «Что новенького у вашего Духа?» не долго думая рассказал, что когда покидал Башню, Дух был на месте, а так как Локи все эти дни там не было, то скорее всего Дух никуда не делся и продолжает увеличивать счет за будущий ремонт. Нет, все-таки этот небоскреб однозначно нужно продавать.</p><p>	— Так Локи ушел? — спросил Роуди.</p><p>	— Да. Наверное, наконец-то вспомнил, что у него есть собственный мир, где он может творить любую дикую херню, какая только придет в его дурную башку.</p><p>	— М-м, — промычал Роуди. — Понятно.</p><p>	Тони, сидевший в тот момент был за рулем, бросил недоверчивый взгляд на голо-экран, по которому велась видеосвязь.</p><p>	— Мне показалось, или ты и правда прозвучал расстроенно?</p><p>	— Может, немного, — признал Роуди. — Слушать твои безумные истории о том, что у вас там происходит, было довольно весело.</p><p>	— Да? Ну, тебе бы это все не показалось веселым, если бы ты был непосредственным участником и главным героем этих историй.</p><p>	— Возможно, но наблюдать за вами со стороны было забавно.</p><p>	Как мило. У этого человека не было никакого сочувствия к положению Тони!</p><p>	Ладно, это было во-первых. Во-вторых, по донесениям Пятницы, из одного из порталов в Башню прошла странная девушка. Судя по результатам сканирования, человек, но некоторые показатели давали очень странные отклонения. На девушке была смутно знакомая Тони бордовая пижама, а на лице — жутковатый дымчатый мейк-ап: превратившаяся в камень и покрытая фиолетовыми трещинами кожа вокруг глаз напоминала горящую сквозь застывшую корку земли лаву, которая пробивается наружу через залежи калия.</p><p>	Девушка выглядела немного диковато, но вполне неплохо ориентировалась в обстановке Башни, из чего Тони мог сделать вывод, что она все-таки была из их мира и даже, скорее всего, из их века — в Башню уже попадали животные, вымершие в прошлом столетии, так что портал во времени у них там точно где-то был. Она побродила по этажу, заглянула во все комнаты, осмотрела технику и попыталась вызвать лифт (который, конечно, не пришел, потому что у Пятницы были протоколы относительно всего, что появлялось из порталов), и решила выйти из Башни через окно. Видимо, у нее имелись какие-то специфические навыки, которые позволили бы ей это сделать, этого Тони уже никогда не узнает. В тот момент он был на встрече с индийскими партнерами, а когда наконец-то получил от Пятницы новости, оказалось, что одичавший за почти неделю в одиночестве Дух Воды уже успел уговорить девушку утопиться в ванной.</p><p>	Прекрасно, теперь на сорок восьмом этаже у них был труп. И если Тони все правильно понимал, то эта девчонка, скорее всего, принадлежала к той сомнительной секте колдунов, которые два месяца назад ловили по его небоскребу Локи. Интересно, стоит ли ждать от них мести, и как она будет выглядеть?.. </p><p>	Но от трупа, конечно, лучше избавиться. Похоже, идея с фторсурьмяной кислотой все-таки имела шанс на реализацию.</p><p>	И это было еще даже не худшим, что могло случиться за время отсутствия Тони. Потому что, в-третьих, именно эту неделю выбрали одни подпольные создатели оружия, чтобы попасться на глаза Паучку.</p><p>	Тони надеялся, что после всего прошедшего времени общения с Локи, у него уже должен был выработаться иммунитет на мальчишек, которые вознамерились свести его в гроб. Оказалось, что нет.</p><p>	Сначала ему пришлось отправлять свой костюм ловить падающего с огромной высоты Паучка, и Тони старательно отгонял картинки вот так же упавшего два месяца назад Роуди.</p><p>	Может, костюмы Тони просто пытаются убить всех, кто их надевает, кроме Тони? Может, это какое-то проклятие? Он и так уже почти ничего не изобретает, но даже те немногие вещи, которые он все-таки выпускает из своей мастерской, умудряются кого-то калечить. Или пытаются это сделать.</p><p>	Чушь, чушь. Просто какой-то суеверный вздор, а Тони все-таки ученый, он выше этого.</p><p>	К тому же, Паучка удалось поймать, он не разбился, ничего себе не сломал, выглядел перепуганным, но, в целом, с ним все было в порядке. От его информации Тони чуть не отмахнулся но, переслушав запись их общения через пару часов, понял, что с этим делом нужно разобраться, и через свои каналы передал все данные в ФБР.</p><p>	История с паромом перепугала его ужасно. Там чуть не погиб мальчишка. Там чуть не погибло почти восемьсот человек. И главное, Тони даже не подозревал, что Паркер вообще продолжал разбираться с этими горе-изготовителями оружия. Не знал, что Паучок вел собственные поиски, составлял собственные планы. Он не знал ничего, пока не получил сообщение от Пятницы, следившей за полицейской передачей в фоновом режиме.</p><p>	Он не знал ничего.</p><p>	Потому что Питер взломал костюм.</p><p>	О господи. Очередной сюжет из его ночного кошмара начал сбываться.</p><p>	Взлом его системы безопасности, использование его изобретения… Да, Питер не был каким-то террористом или слетевшим с катушек психопатом и не собирался расстреливать школы, и он чуть не погиб, пытаясь удержать паром на плаву, и, конечно, Тони перепугался за него. Он буквально чувствовал, как на голове появляются новые седые волосы, пока летел к проливу и следил за поступающими данными Карен, ограниченный доступ к которой он все-таки смог получить.</p><p>	Но все это было уже слишком. Он должен наконец-то начать нести ответственность за свои изобретения. И пора взглянуть правде в глаза: то, что он создает, не несет людям счастья или комфорта. То, что должно было помочь защитить людей, ни черта никого не защищало.</p><p>	Естественно, он забрал костюм. Он был зол, напуган, поэтому еще более зол, он определенно точно понимал, что уже устал от всего этого дерьма. И господи боже, Паркеру ведь было всего пятнадцать лет! О чем Тони вообще думал, когда поощрял его к геройству?! Он дал мальчишке высокотехнологичный костюм, напичканный под завязку самыми разными функциями, да где были в тот момент его мозги?!</p><p>	Нет, знаете, хватит. Тони уже несколько раз подскакивал ночью от кошмаров, в которых Питер погибает тем или иным образом, и начинал удаленно апгрейдить Карен. Разработал на досуге несколько фишек, которые можно было бы добавить в костюм Паучка, когда возьмет его на доработку. Новое вещество для паутины опять же.</p><p>	Все, баста. Больше никакие дети не будут выполнять работу Тони.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Ничего делать в этот день уже не получалось, все валилось из рук, как в последнее время часто бывало, и, плюнув, Тони вернулся в Башню. Но, проходя в свой пентхаус через смотровую площадку, вспомнил про труп ведьмы на одном из этажей, про мечтающего его утопить Духа Воды, про всю остальную херню и понял, что это уже чересчур. Он просто не может больше здесь находиться.</p><p>	Продаст ли он когда-нибудь небоскреб или тот так и будет жрать деньги Старка —  это уже десятый вопрос. Но прямо сейчас тут жить невозможно.</p><p>	Из каждых десяти этажей здания минимум на трех происходило что-то, что Тони не мог контролировать, не мог исправить, не мог прекратить, даже понять не всегда мог, и его это уже заебало нахрен. Пора было переезжать на базу.</p><p>	Так что он отдавал распоряжения Дубине, Ю и Баттерфингеру и наблюдал за ними через камеры, а потом упаковывал по коробкам все, что они привозили. Конечно, ничего хрупкого или опасного им поручить было нельзя, так что лаборатория Брюса оставалась на месте до лучших времен, но забрать оставленные здесь вещи Мстителей, которые те почему-то не взяли с собой при переезде на базу, нужно было.</p><p>	На самом деле сделка по продаже Башни уже месяц как была заморожена. То есть фактически с тех пор, как Локи начал здесь жить, не скрываясь. Потому что, знаете, довольно сложно продать небоскреб, в котором на каждом шагу творится настолько неведомая ебаная хуйня, что однажды утром вы обнаруживаете себя поющим в душе с Духом Воды какой-нибудь хит Скорпионов или Аэросмита, и это вообще не вызывает у вас вопросов.</p><p>	Но небоскреб был слишком дорогостоящей недвижимостью, в которой теперь уже не было необходимости. В свое время Тони строил здание, чтобы перевести сюда офис Старк Индастриз, но вместо него сюда въехали Мстители, а офис так и остался на своем старом месте. Сейчас Мстители свалили в закат, жить в небоскребе было некому, работать — тоже, а это все-таки центр Манхеттена. Новый владелец наверняка сделает здесь какой-нибудь новый бизнес-центр, как будто их так мало по Нью-Йорку, да и плевать.</p><p>	Сначала Тони думал, что проживет в здании до самого момента подписания бумаг, но раз уж теперь здесь творился такой бардак, то и пошло оно все. Мастерская на базе была прекрасно оборудована, костюм Паучка он собирал именно там. Он продолжал оставаться в Башне только потому, что Локи проводил тут какие-то свои темные магические сделки, и Тони боялся, что, спусти он ситуацию на тормозах, ублюдок мгновенно устроит ад на Земле, начав именно с его здания. </p><p>	Но сейчас, обдумав всю ситуацию, Тони осознал, что на самом деле у него никогда не было шансов остановить Локи, если бы тот действительно захотел что-то сделать. А значит, и в его дальнейшем присутствии в Башне тоже не было никакого смысла. Пусть асгардец хоть снесет к хуям это здание, сравняет его с землей, Тони плевать. Наконец-то не нужно будет платить за содержание.</p><p>	Когда появился сам Локи Тони даже не заметил, слишком занятый мрачными мыслями. А потом чуть не взвыл, думая, что только бы он сейчас не начинал.</p><p>	Правда, что именно Локи должен был бы начать (или не начать), Тони не смог сформулировать.</p><p>	Впрочем, у Локи, похоже, и не было в планах ничего особенного. Он походил, понаблюдал за Старком и молча принялся ему помогать. Раскладывать вещи по коробкам с помощью магии оказалось быстрее, особенно когда Локи поворачивался к Старку, держа в руках, например, фен Наташи, спрашивал, куда это, и еще до того, как Тони успевал сообразить, где вообще здесь находится коробка с вещами Наташи, фен уже летел в нужную сторону.</p><p>	Тони подумал, что надо бы как-нибудь взбелениться и дать понять этому долбаному инопланетянину, насколько это хреновая идея — лезть в чужие мысли. Но в тот момент он просто был благодарен за то, что рядом оказался кто-то, кому он мог смотреть в глаза и не бояться увидеть в них осуждения.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	После подобных кошмаров Тони обычно бежал в мастерскую приводить свои нервы в порядок, создавая очередной проект без будущего. В этот раз он даже не мог вспомнить, что именно видел, — может, мертвого Питера, а может, мертвого Роуди, а может, их обоих, умирающих под плавающими над ними космическими левиафанами, а может…</p><p>	Тони резко открыл глаза, когда кто-то тряхнул его, приложив головой о подушку, и инстинктивно попытался отползти в сторону, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и нависшей над ним темной фигурой.</p><p>	Локи. Конечно, это был он.</p><p>	— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прохрипел Тони.</p><p>	На периферии сознания забилась невеселая мысль, что Локи его уже и от кошмаров будит, как мило. Второй раз за две недели Тони оказался перед ним в настолько уязвимом состоянии.</p><p>	— Сначала я подумал, что ты сам проснешься от своих криков, — пояснил Локи, — но потом стало ясно, что тебя нужно будить.</p><p>	Он кричал?</p><p>	— Что я кричал?</p><p>	— Просто кричал, — асгардец склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Тони. Проникавший сквозь окна свет ночного города неестественно ярко отражался в его глазах.</p><p>	Тони сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Сердце в груди билось слишком сильно. Господи, как же он устал от всего этого…</p><p>	Он закрыл глаза, упав обратно в кровать и подтянув колени к груди, но вспомнил, что здесь находился Локи, и остановил себя. Попытался снова выровнять дыхание, но внутри все было напряжено и натянуто, и этот чертов страх и вина, которые не отпускали его даже во сне…</p><p>	Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руку, убирающую волосы с его лба, и пальцы, опускающиеся от висков к затылку, и тут же распахнул глаза. Лицо Локи было близко, слишком близко, его иномирные колдовские глаза фосфоресцировали, как у кошки.</p><p>	— Все хорошо, Старк, — тихо сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по волосам Тони, как тогда, когда Локи гасил его паническую атаку. Может, он и сейчас делал что-то подобное? Если да, то это не очень помогало. Потому что ужас перед чем-то, что казалось ему неизбежным, не уходил. — Все хорошо. Ты не беспомощен, ты со всем справишься. Ты сможешь защитить близких, все будет в порядке.</p><p>	Сейчас эта ложь казалась невыносимой.</p><p>	— Прекрати, — попросил Тони, чувствуя, как у него на глазах появляются слезы. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Он зажмурился и вдавил ладони в глаза, повторяя себе, что он должен прийти в норму прямо сейчас: — Не надо кормить мое безумие.</p><p>	— Ты не безумен.</p><p>	— Я схожу с ума, — сказал он и только потом понял, что это был первый раз, когда он признавался в этом вслух, даже перед собой.</p><p>	Тони убрал руки от лица, но все очертания предметов слились в одну большую тьму, в которой Тони наконец-то не видел ни Локи, ни его колдовских глаз, наверняка смотревших на него с выражением… Ну, какое выражение обычно появлялось в глазах людей, которые оказывались слишком близко к Тони? Осуждение, недовольство, усталость… разочарование? В общем, вряд ли что-то хорошее.</p><p>	— Ты не сходишь с ума, — повторил Локи. — С тобой все в порядке, это просто кошмар.</p><p>	— Локи, не надо… — остановил его Тони. — Не надо. Я все это знаю. Просто… почему это такое дерьмо? Клинт был под твоим гребаным контролем разума, он столько всего натворил, а потом… он просто вернулся к обычной спокойной жизни, и у него все было прекрасно! А я влетел в тот сраный портал и лишь на пару секунд увидел твою сраную армию, и… Это было четыре года назад, а теперь мне уже год снятся гребаные сны, в которых эта армия приходит за нами, и я чувствую себя Сарой Коннор, которой снилась ядерная война, и я не знаю, как объяснить своему подсознанию, что это никогда не произойдет, просто не знаю. Такое ощущение, что буквально все, что я делаю, направлено на то, чтобы прикончить как можно больше народу, а если я не смогу их убить, то разрушу их жизни как-нибудь по-другому, и я так устал от этого, Локи, господи, как я устал… Я просто… — Тони почти насильно заставил себя замолчать. Какого черта он делал? Его посттравматическое расстройство было только его проблемой, а Локи уж точно не его психоаналитик, чтобы с этим разбираться.</p><p>	— Все нормально, ты не сходишь с ума, — Локи продолжал гладить его по волосам. — И ты не испытываешь никакой скрытой ненависти к человечеству и не пытаешься подсознательно уничтожить мир. Можешь мне поверить, я Бог Хаоса, и я кое-что понимаю в разрушениях миров. Ты в этом не очень хорош.</p><p>	— Что? Да я хорош во всем, за что берусь, — усмехнулся сквозь стоящие в глазах слезы Тони.</p><p>	— Ты почти месяц снимал защитное покрытие с пирамиды.</p><p>	— Но ведь снял.</p><p>	— Я ожидал лучших результатов.</p><p>	Ну, это уже была просто запредельная наглость.</p><p>	— Я это тебе еще припомню, — выдавил из себя угрожающее обещание Тони.</p><p>	Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и измотанным, и ему так хотелось поделиться всем, что его мучило, рассказать кому-нибудь, и чтобы ему сказали, что все будет в порядке, но не с целью успокоить его и заткнуть, а потому что все и правда будет в порядке, и он бы поверил в это. И перестал бы наконец-то чувствовать вину за то, что не мог контролировать. За инопланетное вторжение, за проданное террористам оружие. За Альтрона.</p><p>	Господи, пусть кто-нибудь скажет, что он не несет ответственности за то, что сделал Альтрон. Тони все равно будет знать, что это ложь, но…</p><p>	— Старк, — голос Локи прозвучал куда ближе, чем до этого. Тони распахнул глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на асгардце, и… почувствовал, как мягкие губы Локи коснулись его собственных.</p><p>	Локи чуть захватил его верхнюю губу, лизнул зубы, потом переключился на нижнюю. Лежавшая на затылке Тони ладонь сместилась к загривку, и большой палец провел по изгибу челюсти, надавил на подбородок, намекая на более глубокий поцелуй. И Тони поддался.</p><p>	Сердце заполошно забилось, когда язык Локи  проник в его рот, оглаживая его собственный язык и возбуждая вкусовые рецепторы, от чего во рту встала сладость и горечь одновременно. В животе начал скручиваться тугой узел, а грудь сдавило от неясно откуда взявшегося какого-то тяжелого чувства.</p><p>	Локи разорвал поцелуй, переключился на шею Тони, проведя языком по ямочке под ухом, захватил зубами кожу и начал спускаться по шее вниз, и Тони сам не заметил, как запустил пальцы в его волосы. Шея всегда казалась ему странно уязвимым местом, и от ощущения зубов Локи на ней, его языка и губ, у него мгновенно сбилось дыхание.</p><p>	Поцелуи в шею уже не оставляли двойного толкования, и когда Локи убрал в сторону одеяло, было прекрасно ясно, куда он вел, но Тони только что вынырнул из ночного кошмара, а еще пару лет назад образы, которые он видел в своих снах, были способны довести его до панических атак. Он просто морально сейчас был не в состоянии заниматься сексом, даже несмотря на то, что рядом с Локи его снова накрыло странное ощущение, что какой бы мощной не была буря, она бушует где-то далеко.</p><p>	Призвав всю свою силу воли, Тони все-таки попытался отстраниться.</p><p>	— Л-локи, — сглотнул он. — Что бы ты сейчас не делал, тебе лучше остановиться.</p><p>	— Почему? — одна рука забралась под его футболку, огладила бок и придвинула Тони обратно, поближе к асгардцу. Пальцы скользнули под резинку брифов, кончиками провели вдоль тазовой кости, спустились к паху, но не дальше. — Ты никогда не делил любовь с мужчиной?</p><p>	Свободной рукой Локи задрал его футболку, и Тони невольно напрягся, когда понял, что теперь были видны его шрамы, оставшиеся после удаления реактора. Он попытался натянуть футболку обратно, но Локи перехватил его руку, завел ее за голову Старка и прижал к подушке. Убрав наконец-то руку с его паха, он снова задрал футболку и начал покрывать такими же кусающими поцелуями его шрамы.</p><p>	Нет, дело было не в том, что Локи был мужчиной, и Тони уже хотел объяснить это, но почувствовал, как рука асгардца снова вернулась к его паху, и, крепко обхватив член, Локи  сделал одно движение, будто по спирали, от основания к головке. У Тони перехватило дыхание, и он невольно зажмурился. Рука замерла на секунду, а потом убийственно медленно сделала обратное движение.</p><p>	Открыв глаза, он понял, что все это время довольный Локи наблюдал за ним.</p><p>	— Так почему ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился, То-они? — низким голосом решил уточнить этот ублюдок, а имя «Тони» он произнес так, будто специально растягивал его. И это не должно было возбуждать, в своей жизни Тони слышал, как его имя в подобной ситуации произносили сотни женщин и мужчин, но Локи умудрился выдохнуть его с особым выражением.</p><p>	— Я уже… Тони? — все-таки выдавил он из себя. — Не помню, когда мы перешли к таким близким отношениям.</p><p>	— Как же ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я называл тебя в постели? Железный человек? — Локи ослабил хватку на члене и наклонился к Тони. — Мститель? — еще ниже и в самое ухо: — Мистер Старк?</p><p>	От его горячего дыхания на шее Тони почувствовал, как что-то обжигающее прошило его до кончиков пальцев, во рту пересохло. Локи отстранился с тихим смехом, снова сжал руку на уже полустоящем члене Тони и повторил свое спиральное движение.</p><p>	— Локи, я… — все-таки попытался Тони в последний раз. — Я не испытываю к тебе… подобных чувств.</p><p>	И это было правдой. Да, Локи был привлекательным, черт, он был охрененно красив. Как может быть красива молодость, наполненная жизнью, энергией, а в случае с Локи, еще и отбитая на полную катушку. Он выглядел раза в два моложе Тони, был хорошо сложен, в меру накачан, каждое его движение, даже самое обычное, было гибким и плавным, и в то же время несло в себе скрытую силу. За тем, как он колдовал, можно было бы наблюдать так же бесконечно, как за горящим огнем. То, как кончики его пальцев начинали светиться за секунду до появления в воздухе рун, как сверкающие нити заклинаний оплетали его руки, как реальность менялась вокруг него буквально на ходу — все это... очаровывало. Локи колдовал словно дышал, магия в буквальном смысле была прямым продолжением его самого. Казалось, что он не прикладывал вообще никаких усилий, прежде чем растворить в воздухе пластмассовую бутылку, или… прочитать чужие мысли.</p><p>	При всей своей нелюбви к магии Тони признавал, что наблюдать за Локи было завораживающе. Никаких резких движений, видимых усилий, как было у Ванды, даже цвет ауры у заклинаний Локи был не отравленного красного, а теплого зелено- или бело-золотого цвета, и Тони был уверен, что Локи визуализировал некоторые из своих заклинаний специально для него. Черт знает зачем. Может хотел попугать «смертного», а может, наоборот — успокоить, чтобы тот видел, как Локи что-то делает.</p><p>	Тони отмечал всю эту красоту, но скорее как мастер, оценивающий действительно талантливо выполненную работу. Смотреть на Локи было так же приятно, как следить за действиями профессионала, пусть даже его компетенция находилась в какой-то иной области.</p><p>	Ну, почти как на профессионала.</p><p>	Того, кто большую часть времени знает, что делает.</p><p>	Или хотя бы хорошо притворяется, что знает, и быстро перестраивается.</p><p>	Но Тони не питал к нему никаких романтических чувств. Даже тогда, в мастерской, когда Локи казался таким измученным и уязвимым, Тони хотелось просто согреть его, но у него и в мыслях не было заняться с ним сексом.</p><p>	Локи снова улыбнулся.</p><p>	— Это все только упрощает, — ответил он.</p><p>	— Правда? А по-моему, наоборот, — попытался возразить Тони.</p><p>	— Старк, я прекрасно знаю все, что ты думаешь или чувствуешь. Я знаю это даже лучше тебя самого. Я не претендую на твою любовь или верность. Это просто секс. Мне это сейчас нужно, тебе тоже, — Локи снова поцеловал его. — К тому же мне давно было любопытно, — с лукавой улыбкой добавил он.</p><p>	Тони подумал, что в общем-то это любопытство было взаимным, хотя он никогда не принимал эту мысль всерьез.</p><p>	А еще он подумал, что утром они оба об этом пожалеют.</p><p>	А потом решил, что ему плевать.</p><p>	Он обхватил ладонями лицо Локи, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Локи тут же раскрыл губы, впуская язык Тони глубже, а руками уперся в подушку. </p><p>	С желто-зеленой вспышкой вся одежда исчезла с Тони, и теперь он лежал на кровати абсолютно голый, в то время, как Локи нависал над ним полностью одетый. И да, Тони чувствовал себя страшно уязвимым, и хотя где-то глубоко внутри появилось непривычное ощущение, что такой расклад чем-то заводит, но за последние две недели он уже достаточное количество раз оказывался совершенно беспомощным, и сейчас…</p><p>	Черт, он ведь почти расслабился.</p><p>	Что-то испуганное и болезненное внутри него снова начало подниматься, нашептывать: зачем это все Локи, чего на самом деле он хочет от Тони, чего хотел все это время? Просто поиметь Железного человека, или использовать его как-то еще, или...</p><p>	Нет, этим мыслям нельзя было давать ход, нельзя. Его разум был открыт для Локи, все его мысли были на виду для асгардца, господи боже, почему Тони не может просто заняться сексом? Раньше с этим не было никаких проблем!</p><p>	Но у него не было секса уже больше года, с тех пор, как ушла Пеппер, а это было за месяцы до Альтрона (не говоря уже о сексе с мужчиной!). И честно говоря, Тони и не чувствовал особого желания все это время, так что теперь он испытывал большие сомнения, что у него вообще встанет, несмотря на все манипуляции Локи.</p><p>	Впрочем, подумал Тони, Локи ведь был долбаным колдуном и мог применить какую-нибудь афродизиачную магию, которая стимулировала бы его возбуждение.</p><p>	Потом Тони вспомнил, насколько Локи был физически сильнее его, и подумал, что асгардец мог добиться от него секса, и не тратя времени на возбуждение.</p><p>	Господи, блядь, да что не так с его мозгом?</p><p>	— Старк, — Локи разорвал поцелуй, отстранился от Тони и внимательно взглянул ему в глаза. — Если ты сейчас скажешь «нет», мы все прекратим, ты же понимаешь?</p><p>	И было что-то в его взгляде и голосе, от чего у Тони не осталось сомнений, что и правда прекратит.</p><p>	— Не прекращай ничего, — ответил Тони, прежде чем успел что-то обдумать. — Только избавься от одежды.</p><p>	Локи усмехнулся и уже через мгновение был абсолютно голый. Тони приподнялся на кровати, притянул его к себе и впился ему в шею, всасывая кожу сквозь зубы и собираясь оставить настолько явные засосы, чтобы этот долбаный асгардский принц еще неделю потом не мог появиться в своем высшем асгардском обществе. Локи довольно зашипел, и Тони зализал засос языком, поцелуями спустился к изгибу шеи и, господи, как же ему этого не хватало.</p><p>	Локи схватил его за волосы, отрывая от своей кожи, заставляя задрать голову назад, открывая незащищенную шею и покрывая ее засосами. Потом толкнул Тони обратно на кровать, принял более удобное положение, разместившись между его ног, подхватил его под бедра и притянул к себе, отчего тот вздрогнул.</p><p>	Одной рукой Локи продолжал надрачивать ему, посылая по давно отвыкшему от ласки телу волны удовольствия. В голове Тони уже стоял туман, в темноте все его чувства обострились, и каждая нервная клеточка тела чутко улавливала все, что с ним происходило, — что, казалось, только усиливало заполнявшую его сознание пелену удовольствия.</p><p>	И когда он почувствовал, как в него входит палец, его прошила нервная дрожь.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Даже не заклинанием, а тенью заклинания Локи избавил Старка от одежды, и наконец-то увидел его тело. Уже немолодое, — хотя Старку еще не было и ста лет, но смертные старели с просто дичайшей скоростью, — и все равно даже без поправки на возраст и смертность Старк выглядел потрясающе. Стройный, смуглый, с выступающими по плечам и рукам венами, весь покрытый белыми шрамами. Его тело было испещрено метками битв, через которые он прошел, чтобы выжить. А его истощенная аура болезненно переливалась всеми оттенками психологической боли, которую только могут испытывать смертные, усталости от этой боли и страха повторения боли.</p><p>	Это проскальзывало в его движениях, словах, паузах, которые он делал посреди предложения, в том, как он наказывал себя, не давая себе ничего создавать. А оставшиеся на его разуме следы чьего-то кривого заклинания не позволяли его ранам затянуться, подпитывая его пропитанные ненавистью к себе мысли.</p><p>	Четыре года назад это был яркий, самодостаточный, приковывавший к себе внимание смертный, предложивший Локи подбухнуть за минуту до начала вторжения. Сейчас он был повержен, морально разбит. Локи никогда не любил сломанные крылья, не испытывал к ним сострадания, но что-то в этом смертном почему-то не давало ему просто пройти мимо. </p><p>	Возможно, дело было в том, что Башня оказалась уж больно удачным местом для совершения сделок. А возможно, в том, что Локи слишком хорошо узнавал картины, которые преследовали смертного в его снах. И уж кому, как ни ему, опальному принцу Асгарда, знать, что все это вовсе не было паранойей.</p><p>	Кто бы и зачем бы не накладывал на Старка свое кривое заклинание, он сделал самую худшую вещь, какую только мог — проклял знанием. Показал будущее и убедил в том, что это лишь продукт больного подсознания смертного.</p><p>	Если бы только Старк мог более адекватно оценивать свои видения, если бы они не парализовывали его… Вероятнее всего, это ничего не изменило бы.</p><p>	А может, изменило бы все.</p><p>	Выцеловывая дорожку от солнечного сплетения к паху Старка, он лизнул впадинку пупка и улыбнулся, когда смертный выгнулся под ним, издав тихий стон, и добавил еще один палец.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Тони зажмурился и задержал дыхание, когда Локи вошел в него. Остановился, замер, наклонился к Тони и поцеловал его, давая время привыкнуть. Начал медленно и ритмично двигаться, одновременно покрывая поцелуями его шею, и это все было так нежно…</p><p>	Но Тони сейчас не нужна была нежность.</p><p>	Ему нужно было, чтобы его отымели, выебали, вбили в гребаную кровать до слез в глазах, до болезненных криков. Он хотел, чтобы Локи вытрахал из него всю ту хуйню, осевшую в его мозге, все, что ощущалось в нем заледеневшим и закаменевшим. Чтобы это было грубо и больно, и беспощадно, чтобы ощущалось почти изнасилованием, чтобы Тони не мог вспомнить собственное имя и вообще ничего не мог.</p><p>	И Локи, гребаный телепат, конечно, уловил это желание.</p><p>	Его движения стали быстрыми и резкими. Тони слишком давно не занимался сексом с мужчиной и был еще недостаточно растянут для такого темпа. От боли было тяжело дышать и он неосознанно сжался вокруг члена Локи, от чего все толчки стали казаться еще более болезненными.</p><p>	Возбуждение пропало, и стало еще хуже. По вискам потекли слезы, и Тони зажмурился, сдерживая крики. Локи попытался замедлиться, но Тони тут же вцепился ногтями в его плечи.</p><p>	— Не смей, — прошипел он, приподнимаясь на кровати и оставляя засос на сгибе шеи Локи. Но от следующего резкого толчка сжал зубы, прокусив кожу почти до крови. </p><p>	Локи зашипел, подхватил одну ногу Тони под бедро, закинул колено себе на плечо, и, чуть сменив положение, резко вогнал в него сразу на всю длину. Тони всего будто прошило, выгнуло на кровати дугой. Он неосознанно потянулся к вновь встающему члену, но Локи перехватил его руку, переплел пальцы, убрал ее за голову Тони, под забытую там подушку. Потом сделал то же самое и со второй рукой. И продолжал двигаться, быстро и резко, вжимая Тони в кровать, не давая ему толком дышать, разложив его под собой.</p><p>	Он мог бы сейчас использовать заклинание, привязать Тони к кровати и делать с ним все, что только захочет. И Тони не смог бы ему помешать. Впрочем, Локи и без привязывания мог сделать с Тони все, что только захочет, и никто не сможет ему помешать. И сейчас эта мысль не столько пугала, сколько  еще больше заводила.</p><p>	Локи снова поцеловал его, прикусил нижнюю губу, лизнул зубы, проник в рот и обвил его язык своим почти до корня, провел по нему кончиком, снова активируя рецепторы вкуса, но на этот раз так интенсивно, что они почти свели мозг Старка с ума.</p><p>	Тони в шоке распахнул глаза и увидел только что открывшиеся глаза самого Локи. И они были… жуткими. В его зрачках горел ослепительно-белый огонь, подсвечивавший его радужку и делавший ее неправдоподобно зеленой.</p><p>	Локи продолжал двигаться, ускоряя и без того бешеный темп, вбивая Тони в кровать, удерживая его руки, заткнув его рот и не давая ни возможности, ни пространства даже для того, чтобы просто дышать. У Тони почти заканчивался воздух, и ему было так жарко, что перед глазами все плыло, а его член был зажат между животами, и от каждого движения Локи по телу проходила волна то ли боли, то ли удовольствия.</p><p>	В какой-то момент Старк понял, что не сможет сдержать оргазм, у него уже слишком давно не было секса. Он кончил, когда в его рту все еще был язык Локи, буквально подавивший его стон. Тони обмяк на кровати, но тут же понял, что Локи еще не получил разрядку и уже собирался помочь ему кончить, но Локи снова приподнялся, и… Он выглядел странно.</p><p>	В его груди горел яркий белый огонь, из-за которого грудная клетка просвечивала сквозь кожу. Локи наклонился к Тони, его глаза были почти полностью залиты таким же белым огнем, а по щекам лучами от глаз расходились трещины, такие же, какие были неделю назад от черного дыма, только теперь не темно-синие, а светящиеся белым светом.</p><p>	Тони даже не успел разглядеть происходящее, когда Локи снова поцеловал его, мягко, ласково. А потом Тони почувствовал это. Будто расплавленный металл полился ему в рот.</p><p>	На самом деле, он не знал, как ощущается расплавленный металл, но это было куда, куда болезненнее просто горячего воздуха или кипятка. Его язык и небо горели от боли, словно их пытались выжечь. Ослепительные вспышки света мелькали под веками. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал, как обугливаются ткани и мышцы во рту, как жар льется по его глотке, выжигая и там все, как они буквально горят. И от этой боли невозможно было ни двигаться, ни даже дышать.</p><p>	Наконец Локи разорвал поцелуй и тут же зажал рот Тони, прижимая его голову к кровати, прижимая его всего к кровати своим телом, вторую руку с переплетенными пальцами удерживая над головой Тони где-то под подушкой. Тони яростно затрясся, пытаясь выбраться из этой ловушки, чувствуя, как все еще лежит, насаженный на чужой член, засучил ногами по кровати, вцепился свободной рукой в запястье Локи, пытаясь оторвать его от себя.</p><p>	Что бы тот ни пытался сделать, это было больно, и Тони этого не хотел.</p><p>	Он пытался мотать головой, выбраться из-под чужого тела, но в который уже раз ощущал себя абсолютно беспомощным перед превосходящей силой. Страха не было, только какая-то подспудная боль от предательства и ярость на самого себя, — нашел по отношению к кому использовать это слово.</p><p>	Не сразу он расслышал, как Локи, приблизившись к самому его уху, говорил, что это больно, да, но Тони нужно это принять, принять эту магию, Тони просто нужно начать дышать, и боль пройдет.</p><p>	Тони понял, что действительно лежит с задержанным дыханием, и оно кончается. Он решил попробовать с вдохами на «один-два-три-четыре», но получилось только на «один», и выдох на «два с половиной». Почти.</p><p>	Дикий жар протек по его глотке к легким и чуть не парализовал их.</p><p>	Локи лизнул его в висок.</p><p>	— Хорошо, теперь еще раз. Все будет хорошо, боль скоро пройдет.</p><p>	Тони сделал еще один такой же короткий и судорожный вдох-выдох, и в этот раз и правда было не так обжигающе, но все равно больно. Следующий вдох стал уже длиннее, и Тони почувствовал, что снова способен дышать, насколько можно было дышать с этим странным жаром, текшим по его трахее и легким, охватившим сердце в горячие тиски.</p><p>	Локи продолжал слизывать слезы с его висков, целовал в уголки глаз, и когда Тони почувствовал, что и правда может дышать, Локи сделал резкий толчок, от чего Старк распахнул глаза и сквозь слезы взглянул на него.</p><p>	И, боже, Локи был такой красивый.</p><p>	Тони никогда раньше не видел подобного. Желто-зеленая аура плясала и пульсировала вокруг него, его глаза горели белым огнем, который жидким золотом тек по его венам, спускаясь по шее и рукам, вычерчивал странные завитушчатые узоры, переплетающиеся с привычным для Тони видом разветвляющихся сосудов. Искры плясали в волосах Локи, слетали с кончиков его прядей от каждого движения. Из его ладоней лился бело-золотой свет, и нити такого же цвета окутывали их с Тони, проникали в его кожу.</p><p>	Тони не имел понятия, что происходит, но это было чертовски красиво. Он замер, разглядывая всю эту окружающую его магию. Потом взглянул на Локи и вспомнил, что до сих пор фактически лежит, насаженный на его член. Даже несмотря на то, что все, только что произошедшее, вызывало смутные сомнения, Тони не привык оставлять своих партнеров неудовлетворенными и наконец-то озвучил предложение. Но Локи снова поцеловал его, и Старк почувствовал улыбку на его лице.</p><p>	— Мы сейчас продолжим, не беспокойся. Только отдышись.</p><p>	Что ж, как ни обидно это было бы сейчас признавать, но Локи явно переоценивал Тони.</p><p>	— Локи, мне давно не двадцать. Времена, когда я мог по четыре-пять раз за ночь, уже давно позади.</p><p>	— Ты недооцениваешь меня, — ответил тот, наконец-то отпуская руку Тони и продолжая целовать его в виски. — К тому же это очень долгое для накладывания заклинание, так что готовься к небольшому марафону. </p><p>	Тони хотел спросить, о каком заклинании Локи говорит, но тот поцеловал его в губы, настойчиво, почти доминирующе, и Тони моментально повело. Жар, который до этого концентрировался в его легких, потек в живот, и Тони почувствовал, как возбуждение начинает снова накатывать.</p><p>	Слишком быстро даже в сравнении с теми временами, когда он был моложе.</p><p>	Чертов колдун со своей чертовой магией.</p><p>	Локи тихо засмеялся и предложил сменить позу.</p><p>	Вышел из Тони, перевернул его спиной к себе, но велел ухватиться руками за изголовье кровати. Что Тони, естественно, и сделал, а Локи прижался к нему со спины, провел носом вдоль позвоночника, положил ладони на грудь, огладил твердые соски, провел вниз по телу, пока одна его рука не обхватила уже и без того полувозбужденный член Тони. Вторая вернулась и легла на основание горла.</p><p>	Черт, Тони терпеть не мог, когда его хватали за горло, в его жизни это происходило чаще, чем хотелось бы, но Локи наверняка это уже и сам знал. И возможно, специально заставлял его уже который раз за вечер прочувствовать свою уязвимость. </p><p>	Он резко притянул Тони к себе, заставив почти выпрямиться, прижал к груди и скользнул стоящим членом в ложбинку между ягодицами. Тони машинально сжал их, хотя было очевидно, что для бога этого будет недостаточно. Тот начал ласково дрочить Тони, несильно сжимая его горло так, чтобы Старк мог спокойно дышать. И через некоторое время он снова расслабился, несмотря на давление на шее, и даже откинул голову на плечо партнеру.</p><p>	— Как ты сейчас хочешь? — спросил Локи на ухо. — Наказания или удовольствия?</p><p>	«Наказания», — была первая реакция, первая мысль Тони на это предложение. Он даже не успел толком ее обдумать и что-то сказать, а Локи уже отстранился, рука, поглаживавшая член, передвинулась на живот, а та, которая была на горле, исчезла. Чтобы тут же  резко надавить на затылок. Тони успел только инстинктивно выставить вперед руки, чтобы не грохнуться носом в спинку или в подушки, а Локи резко вошел в него, еще растянутого после только что окончившегося секса. Вышел медленно, с оттяжкой, дав Тони перевести дыхание, вытащил член почти полностью и тут же вошел снова, резче, глубже. Больнее.</p><p>	Тони зажмурился, чувствуя, как на глаза снова наворачиваются невольные слезы. Он судорожно мял простыни и прерывисто дышал, стараясь не сорваться в крик. Ему было больно, ему было так больно, Локи в этот раз даже не пытался быть мягче. Это было наказание, и Тони думал, что заслужил его. За свои действия и бездействие, свои решения и тайны. За людей, чьи смерти были на нем. За близких, которых он подвел.</p><p>	Локи продолжал двигаться, сжимая бедра Тони, насаживая его на свой член, и когда Старк почувствовал, что вот-вот попросит перестать, асгардец сам замедлил темп, успокаивающе погладил его между лопаток и надавил на спину, заставляя опуститься ниже, на локти. Из этой позы, казалось, уже нельзя было говорить вообще ни о каком контроле над ситуацией. Впрочем, у него и не было этого контроля с самого начала.</p><p>	Локи снова ввел в него член, осторожнее, но задев, наверное, все поврежденные внутри мышцы, после чего буквально немного сместился в сторону и вошел еще раз, — и, черт, Тони не знал, что Локи сделал, может, это была какая-то магия, но центр наслаждений в его мозгу чуть не взорвался от того, насколько вот сейчас было охуенно. Локи продолжил двигаться, заставляя Тони стонать от удовольствия и сжиматься от боли. Хотеть, чтобы Локи не останавливался, не замедлялся, и в то же время чтобы все это наконец-то прекратилось.</p><p>	В ушах звенело, на щеках застыли слезы, горло пересохло. По вытянутому позвоночнику словно пробегали электрические импульсы, заставляя его прогибаться еще глубже, бедра болели от силы, с которой Локи их сжимал, легкие в груди все еще горели, а член мучительно требовал внимания к себе. Но ублюдочный бог опять не разрешил до себя дотронуться, и сжимал бедра Тони, и трахал его мучительно медленно, снова с оттяжкой, пока не заставил кончить без рук. Второй раз за ночь.</p><p>	Тони был готов повалиться в кровать, чтобы перевести дыхание, а Локи снова перевернул его на спину, снова почти лег на него, давая почувствовать пахом стояк, и его грудь и глаза снова светились, и он снова поцеловал Тони, переливая в него свою расплавленную магию.</p><p>	Боль была обжигающей, парализующей, но в этот раз Тони хотя бы был к ней готов. Он пытался дышать через нос, пока Локи снова прижимал его бьющееся в агонии тело к кровати.</p><p>	Жар наполнил его всего, побежал по венам под кожей и согревал его изнутри.</p><p>	Тони открыл глаза, мягко убрал уже не сжимавшую его рот руку от лица и посмотрел на Локи, ловя этот десяток секунд, пока он видит вихрящуюся вокруг бога магию.</p><p>	Боль прошла быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, ну или Тони так показалось. Он медленно, глубоко дышал. Казалось, даже воздух в его легких стал раскаленным.</p><p>	Локи лег рядом на бок, покрытый потом, с бардаком на голове и возбужденно сверкающими глазами, вокруг которых, пульсируя, расходились светившиеся сквозь кожу вены. Он притянул Тони к себе, и тот вжался носом в его мокрое плечо, потянулся к члену Локи, собираясь хотя бы отдрочить. Но тот мягко убрал руку Тони и сказал, что они еще не закончили.</p><p>	— Хочешь, чтобы я тут умер от сердечного приступа в одной кровати с тобой?</p><p>	Локи усмехнулся, и его дыхание заставило волоски не затылке Тони пошевелиться.</p><p>	— Это очень, очень длинное заклинание, Тони.</p><p>	— Ты меня околдовываешь?</p><p>	— Да, но тебе об этом сейчас не стоит беспокоиться.</p><p>	И Тони почему-то подумал, что и правда не хочет ни о чем беспокоиться. По крайней мере, сейчас. Сейчас он просто хотел вот так лежать, дышать в плечо Локи, обнимать его, чувствовать его пальцы в своих волосах и наслаждаться странным ощущением безопасности.</p><p>	Не то чтобы Тони нужно было, чтобы его защищали, но… было что-то очень подкупающее в том, чтобы чувствовать, что ты хотя бы этого заслуживаешь. Да, скорее всего это ощущение было обманчивым, но почувствовать его, пусть и ненадолго, был так чертовски приятно.</p><p>	Боль в заднице быстро утихала, бегущий по венам жар успокаивался, а сверкание магии вокруг Локи потихоньку гасло. Точнее, как подумал Тони, снова становилось невидимым для него.</p><p>	Наконец Локи немного отстранился от Старка, чтобы видеть его глаза.</p><p>	— Продолжим?</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	За ночь в Тони вливали магию еще два раза.</p><p>	Сначала, когда Локи перевернул Старка на спину, подгреб под себя и впился в его губы жестко, требовательно, Тони осознал, что даже несмотря на все исцеляющие заклинания, он сейчас просто не сможет. Зад страшно болел, так что они ушли в душ, где Тони отсосал Локи на всю свою в прошлом плейбойскую репутацию.</p><p>	Тряхнул стариной, как говорится.</p><p>	Но даже так, полностью, казалось бы, контролируя процесс, Тони все равно не смог заставить Локи кончить. По крайней мере когда асгардец, судя по участившемуся дыханию и сжавшимся в волосах Тони пальцам, был уже близок к оргазму, он внезапно отстранился от Тони, дернул его за плечи вверх, заставляя встать на нетвердые подкашивающиеся ноги, и прижал к стенке душевой так, что тот чувствовал каменный стояк асгардца. И Тони уже понимал, по какому сценарию все строится, понимал, что когда он кончит, Локи снова вольет в него свою раскаленную бело-золотую магию, его глаза и ребра уже светились.</p><p>	В голове стоял сплошной белый туман удовольствия, Тони с трудом заставлял свое внимание фокусироваться на чем-то помимо Локи, и когда расплавленная магия потекла по его горлу к легким, он сумел быстро справиться с болью и выровнять дыхание.</p><p>	Они вернулись в спальню, где у них было еще два раунда в кровати, и уже в начале последнего Тони понял, что в его возрасте это как-то слишком. Он мог по пальцам пересчитать ночи во времена своей бурной молодости, в которые он кончал пять раз, причем с одним и тем же партнером.</p><p>	Когда Локи в последний раз спросил, как Тони хочет, тот понял, что только не наказание. И у них был медленный, вдумчивый секс, с непрерывным зрительным контактом и явно запоздавшими на сегодня ласками, нежными поцелуями и вылизыванием.</p><p>	Тони снова первым накрыло оргазмом, а через несколько движений Локи наконец-то кончил в него.</p><p>	И они лежали в кровати, пытались отдышаться и искали в себе силы еще раз дойти до душа.</p><p>	И Тони думал, что все это сейчас было очень классно, но если секс с асгардцами всегда такой, то неудивительно, что Джейн с Тором в итоге расстались.</p><p>	И снова услышал этот спокойный смех Локи над своим правым ухом.</p><p>	Чертов телепат.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Тони проснулся, было сильно за полдень. На сегодня был назначен переезд, и нужно бы было подниматься с кровати, но все тело так нещадно ломило...</p><p>	Локи рядом не оказалось. Что, в общем-то, было ожидаемо.</p><p>	Дав себе еще двадцать минут поваляться в постели, Тони все-таки встал, поплелся в душ, надеясь хоть так взбодриться, и в зеркале в ванной наконец увидел весь масштаб произошедшего за ночь. Его бедра, запястья и плечи были покрыты синяками от пальцев, на шее и ключицах краснели засосы, один был прямо под ухом (блядь, это ни за что не получится скрыть воротником рубашки, и Пеппер его убьет, когда увидит).</p><p>	А если прибавить все эти метки к тому, что Тони выглядел бледнее обычного и чувствовал себя изможденным, то вполне можно было подумать, будто этой ночью его и правда изнасиловали.</p><p>	Но ничего такого, конечно, не было.</p><p>	Тони залез под воду, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, но оказалось, что в памяти более-менее сохранились лишь те события, которые предшествовали его первому оргазму. Кроме того, он не очень хорошо помнил, сколько вообще раз за ночь они занимались сексом, знал только, что сам он успел кончить несколько раз, прежде чем Локи дошел до разрядки, но конкретнее... В голове почему-то крутилась цифра пять, хотя это вызывало сомнения.</p><p>	Тони помнил, как хотел грубого жесткого секса, смутно помнил, как отсасывал Локи прямо в этом душе, удивляясь тому, что согласился взять в рот член, пусть даже помытый и очищенный заклинаниями. Помнил, как давил в подушке крики и глотал слезы от боли, помнил, как что-то раскаленное лилось по его легким, а он не мог шевелиться, помнил, как Локи двигался в нем медленно и размеренно и так мучительно нежно, как они целовались и язык Локи доставал ему практически до глотки, и он чувствовал себя так странно заполненным кем-то другим.</p><p>	А сейчас Тони чувствовал себя очень уставшим.</p><p>	Он выбрался из душа, доковылял до кухни, сделал себе кофе, и только после этого решил, что готов.</p><p>	— Пятница, покажи запись этой ночи. Начиная с того момента, как я проснулся от кошмара.</p><p>	На секунду возникла странная мысль, что вдруг всего этого на самом деле не было, вдруг Тони просто окончательно свихнулся на почве своего чувства вины, напился вчера, а секс с Локи ему просто приснился, как Доктору Хаусу однажды привиделась длинная и сложная галлюцинация секса с Кадди. Впрочем, в этой мысли были просто явные логические дыры, и Тони, к счастью, не успел их обдумать, потому что на экране возник он, лежавший в постели, и рядом с ним сидел Локи… который наклонился и поцеловал его.</p><p>	Не приснилось.</p><p>	Часы показывали 2.16 утра, когда они начали.</p><p>	Тони не  любил смотреть хоум-видео с собой в главной роли, а уж слышать с экрана собственные крики и всхлипы, далекие от стонов удовольствия, было и вовсе не особо приятно. Он знал, что тогда хотел этого, но если бы его партнер испытывал такую же боль во время секса с ним, Тони точно не смог бы продолжать.</p><p>	Впрочем, Локи тоже хотел остановиться, но на записи было ясно видно, да Тони и сам помнил, как вцепился в него, не давая это сделать, не желая, чтобы Локи щадил его.</p><p>	Тони промотал к тому моменту, как он наконец-то кончил, стараясь понять, не привиделась ли ему ночью и эта часть. Но нет, Локи и правда светился изнутри, будто дракон, в груди которого зарождается пламя. Он поцеловал Тони, и даже на записи было видно, как это пламя потекло по горлу Локи в Тони, как начало подсвечивать изнутри его грудную клетку, хоть и куда менее ярко. Тони на записи пытался вырваться из-под крепко державшего его асгардца, а тот, почти лежа на Старке, что-то шептал ему на ухо или целовал в шею. Наконец Тони начал рвано дышать короткими вдохами-выдохами, а бело-золотой свет потек в его тело.</p><p>	Локи на видео сделал толчок, и он распахнул глаза, в которых еще плескался белый вихрь. Кровеносные сосуды, отходившие от его глазниц, светились так же, как, Тони помнил, они светились и у самого Локи. И тому явно нравилось на это смотреть. Он наклонился и поцеловал Тони в щеку, прямо в одну из таких венок.</p><p>	За 15-20 секунд вся эта странная белая магия улеглась, и Локи тихо сказал, что у них будет долгая ночь. Тони посмотрел на часы. 3.41.</p><p>	Да уж, если их первый секс длился час, то ночь и правда была длинной.</p><p>	Тони смотрел, как они занимались сексом, а вокруг них обвивались нити бело-золотой магии. Как Локи гладил его, и кончики его пальцев оставляли на теле Тони такие же белые следы, но те быстро исчезали.</p><p>	Остаток видео Тони проглядел по диагонали. Даже в бытность свою совсем молодым и открытым для экспериментов он едва ли мог припомнить, чтобы позволял своим партнерам-мужчинам так тотально подавлять себя в постели. Но этой ночью Тони чувствовал, как его заводила мысль о том, что кто-то другой полностью контролировал ситуацию.</p><p>	Н-да, такого от себя на старости лет он не ожидал.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	Промотав максимально вперед, Тони дошел до того момента, когда уже после секса он один уходит в душ, а потом возвращается. На записи Локи в это время еще лежит в кровати, и только когда Старк снова появляется в объективе, поднимается и проходит мимо него к ванной. Ну, дальше можно было не смотреть. Тони прекрасно понимал, что примерно в это время, наверное, Локи и исчез.</p><p>	Часы на записи показывали 6.58. Пиздец. Конечно, неудивительно, что Тони чувствовал себя настолько выжатым.</p><p>	На записи был виден только он, скрутившийся под одеялом лицом к окну и явно уже спящий, а из ванны все еще лился свет и шум воды, и Тони с чего-то стало любопытно посмотреть, как Локи будет одеваться перед уходом.</p><p>	И вот асгардец снова возвращается в комнату, его сваленная на пол одежда мгновенно оборачивается вокруг него, и черт, почему магия в его исполнении выглядит такой… магической? Почему она смотрится так естественно?</p><p>	Локи прошелся по комнате, поправил одежду в зеркале Тони (видимо, почти полное отсутствие света из-за затемненных Пятницей под утро окон ему совсем не мешало), немного подумал, постоял, глядя на спящего Старка, и упал в кровать рядом с ним, попросив Пятницу разбудить его через сорок минут.</p><p>	Тони невольно улыбнулся, глядя на это… и тут же нахмурился, когда он сам на видео перевернулся через спину, оказался вплотную к Локи, обхватил его за голову и плечи и притянул к себе, перекинув ногу через его торс, уткнулся носом в макушку и продолжил сопеть.</p><p>	Локи полежал так некоторое время, потом немного передвинулся и приложил одну свою руку к груди Тони, другой обнял его и положил ладонь ему на спину. Между его пальцами снова возникло бело-золотое свечение, и лучи проходили сквозь Старка и… его сердце.</p><p>	Тони не особо разбирался в магии Локи, но кое-что успел выучить.</p><p>	Желто-зеленый цвет был практически у всех его заклинаний, которыми он пользовался в быту. Золотой — для защитной магии. Бело-золотой — у исцеляющей.</p><p>	Что бы там не происходило, но Локи что-то однозначно делал.</p><p>	И он все время говорил, что накладывал какое-то заклинание, но ночью Тони не хотелось ничего выяснять…</p><p>	Так. Какого черта тут вообще происходило? Локи что, лечил его? Это у него стиль такой — трахать и исцелять одновременно? Или он решил оплату брать натурой?</p><p>	Но ведь когда он лечил Роуди, никаких подобных действий с его стороны не было. Или…</p><p>	Тони почувствовал, как у него по коже пробежали мурашки.</p><p>	Роуди ведь не пришлось расплачиваться таким образом за свои ноги, ведь нет?</p><p>	Потому что Тони этого очень не хотел бы. Не то чтобы он берег девичью честь друга, но ведь это он привел к нему Локи, и… В общем, все это выглядело очень пугающе и стремно.</p><p>	Одно дело, если так должен был бы расплачиваться сам Тони, но Роуди…</p><p>	А за что Тони вообще должен был расплачиваться? Он ни о чем не просил Локи! Да, у него было слабое сердце и проблемы со здоровьем, но Тони упоминал об этом обычно только во время угроз убить Локи, пока тот не довел его до могилы, и вряд ли эти слова можно было бы принимать всерьез. По правде говоря, собственное здоровье едва ли входило в топ-10 самых приоритетных вещей по версии Тони Старка. В какой-то момент он просто забил на эту проблему, зная, что она исчезнет, когда его не станет. Рано или поздно. Причем судя по его образу жизни, скорее рано, чем поздно.</p><p>	Он уже давно свыкся с этой мыслью и воспринимал ее как что-то само собой разумеющееся. И когда Локи исцелял Роуди, Тони и в голову не пришло просить асгардца о такой же услуге уже для себя самого.</p><p>	И сейчас, сидя на кухне пентхауса и глядя на запись с камеры, сделанную в его спальне этой ночью, Тони почувствовал внезапный укол… сожаления? Но не из-за секса, а из-за того, как он относился к своей жизни.</p><p>	Ему ведь и так был отпущен не такой уж и длинный век, особенно в сравнении со скандинавскими богами; зачем же он еще сильнее укорачивал свое время? Тони было только 46 лет, он еще вообще ни хрена не успел! Он ни разу не был на африканском сафари, не видел северного сияния, Млечный путь, Эверест, хотя в своей броне мог бы добраться туда хоть сейчас. Черт, да он мог бы посетить хоть все восьмитысячники, оба полюса и увидеть всю эту красоту собственными глазами. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз вылетал из страны не по делам или просто любовался звездным небом вдали от городской засветки, да даже самым банальным — закатом над морем. Ему же нечего будет обсуждать на том свете (а ведь с таким здоровьем он может оказаться там довольно скоро), его окрестят лохом.</p><p>	Нет, Тони явно слишком рано забил на собственное будущее. В конце концов, у него оставалось огромное наследие, но не было никого, кому он мог бы все это передать. И если компанию еще можно было бы оставить Пеппер, то незаконченные проекты Тони, его идеи подхватить будет некому. Никто не будет рыться в его видеоархивах, разбирать его записи, как сам он расшифровывал дневники Говарда.</p><p>	И почему он вообще сейчас об этом задумался?</p><p>	Да, его жизнь была на пару порядков короче, чем у того же Локи, но и завтра она не заканчивалась.</p><p>	По крайней мере, хотелось на это надеяться.</p><p>	Все эти мысли вертелись в голове Тони, пока он бродил по общей гостиной с коробкой и собирал те вещи, которые не мог вчера доверить роботам, или просто забыл про них. Именные кружки, оставшиеся в розетках зарядники, всякая мелочевка, которая уже год то и дело попадалась ему на глаза, и которую у него руки не доходили собрать раньше. Уже наверняка испортившаяся за время его пребывания в Индии еда в холодильнике. Щит Кэпа тоже лежал здесь.</p><p>	Тони чувствовал глухую ностальгическую тоску, складывая все эти вещи, но тоска эта ощущалась не такой сильной, как обычно. Да, он скучал по старым денькам, но у него не перехватывало дыхание от чувства вины, как было еще недавно. Неужели он до такой степени к этому уже привык?</p><p>	К тому моменту, как он вернулся в пентхаус, его уже тревожила совсем другая мысль: забирать у Паучка костюм было все-таки плохой идеей. Парень так и так найдет себе неприятности, но «пуленепробиваемая броня» чисто на вкус Тони звучало лучше, чем «красно-синяя толстовка», в которой Паркер рассекал по городу раньше. Нет, костюм однозначно нужно было отдать, но сначала неплохо было бы добавить туда все те новые фишки, которые Тони недавно придумал.</p><p>	Сам костюм так и остался в мастерской на базе, так что, возложив окончание переезда на широкие плечи Хэппи, Тони прыгнул в свою броню и полетел за город. Открыв там последние начатые проекты, он моментально погрузился в работу, и даже не заметил, как пролетело время, пока на стуле по другую сторону его стола не появился Локи.</p><p>	— Я смотрю, ты вовсю творишь, — улыбнулся он. — Вдохновение вернулось?</p><p>	— Только попробуй сейчас сказать, что мне просто недоставало хорошего траха, и я тебя пристрелю, я клянусь, — ответил Тони, не глядя на Локи и будучи полностью сосредоточенным на осторожном спаивании контактов.</p><p>	— Ты даже не вооружен.</p><p>	— Оружие запрятано тут среди стеллажей, и ты уже на прицеле у Пятницы, можешь быть уверен, — и Тони постарался представить себе эту картину как можно реалистичнее.</p><p>	— Неправда, — отмахнулся Локи.</p><p>	— Правда, — упрямо повторил Тони.</p><p>	— Нет, неправда.</p><p>	— Хорошо, неправда.</p><p>	— Ты решил добавить себе в броню новый дизайн с рисунком паутины?</p><p>	— Экспериментирую со стилями.</p><p>	— Что ж, это прекрасно.</p><p>	Тони отложил инструменты в сторону, еще раз оглядел работу и, решив, что на данном ее этапе он может отвлечься, повернулся к Локи.</p><p>	— Кстати, о прошлой ночи. Локи… В общем, то, что я сказал до того как… Перед тем как мы начали заниматься сексом. Это не изменилось.</p><p>	— Ты про тот момент, когда признавался мне в любви?</p><p>	— Нет, я… Что?! — вот этого Тони однозначно не помнил, но увидев усмешку Локи, понял, что тот опять издевается. — Я смотрю, твой специфический юмор тоже вернулся. А я уж боялся, что тот дым тебе его совсем отбил. Что это, кстати говоря, было? Защитная система?</p><p>	— Ну, вроде того.</p><p>	— Я ведь предупреждал тебя не читать никаких заклинаний в моей мастерской. Вот честно, ты же это из вредности сделал?</p><p>	— Вовсе нет.</p><p>	— Вовсе да.</p><p>	— Это было почти дюжину дней назад, Старк, может, хватит жить прошлым?</p><p>	Тони усмехнулся, слыша еле заметное раздражение в голосе Локи.</p><p>	— Ладно, значит, мы можем считать этот вопрос решенным? — вернулся он к первой теме. — Ночь была охрененной, но между нами ничего нет.</p><p>	— Да, как-то так, — кивнул Локи.</p><p>	— И никогда не могло быть, — добавил Тони уже для себя.</p><p>	— Повторяй себе это почаще, дорогой.</p><p>	Вдох, один, два, три, четыре. Теперь это всегда так будет, да? Выдох, один, два, три, четы… фторсурьмяная кислота. Да, так намного лучше.</p><p>	— Кстати, ты в курсе, что у тебя в небоскребе был труп мага? — спросил Локи.</p><p>	— Да, не напоминай, — поморщился Тони, возвращаясь к пайке. — Она появилась из какого-то портала, пока я был в Индии, и наткнулась на тоскующего в одиночестве Духа Воды.</p><p>	— Я решил на всякий случай избавиться от тела, ты не против? Вряд ли, конечно, за нее кто-то будет мстить, я слышал, что всю ее компанию недавно отправили в темное измерение.</p><p>	«Труп мага», «темное измерение», Господи, в какой момент его жизнь стала... такой?</p><p>	— Я хочу знать подробности? — задался Тони риторическим вопросом, но Локи на него, конечно, ответил:</p><p>	— Не думаю. Учитывая, как ты не любишь говорить о магии.</p><p>	— Да? — Тони кинул на Локи взгляд. — Но у меня тут возник один очень интересный вопрос, и как раз по магии. Надеюсь, ты дашь мне консультацию, — и Тони вывел на экран самый невинный снимок, какой ему только удалось сделать с ночной записи, где они уже лежали в кровати после секса и душа, и Тони спал, обнимая Локи, а тот, видимо, накладывал на него какое-то заклинание или делал еще что-то магическое. Были хорошо видны его руки, лежавшие на спине и груди Тони, и лившийся из них свет.</p><p>	— О, — оживился Локи, — а полная версия ночных событий у тебя есть?</p><p>	— Есть, — улыбнулся Тони. — И там столько интересного, м-м. В связи с чем у меня возник вопрос: что за нахрен это было? Я помню, как ты говорил ночью, что накладываешь на меня заклинание, но я почему-то не заострил на этом внимание. И все остальное… — Тони попытался подобрать какие-нибудь подходящие слова, чтобы описать тот болезненный жар, который растекался по его телу после поцелуев Локи, и от которого на записях у него светились глаза и грудная клетка, но не стал: — Что это было?</p><p>	— Я не принуждал тебя к сексу, если ты об этом, — быстро сказал Локи абсолютно серьезно.</p><p>	Ну, в этом-то Тони и не сомневался.</p><p>	Ну, ладно, может, совсем чуть-чуть сомневался, но не всерьез.</p><p>	— Я так и не думаю, — ответил он. — Но я точно знаю, что уже видел такие спецэффекты у тебя. Когда ты лечил Роуди, твоя магия была точно такого же цвета.</p><p>	— А мы теперь различаем заклинания по цветам? — усмехнулся Локи.</p><p>	— В «Гарри Поттере» так делали.</p><p>	— Ну, раз в «Гарри Поттере» так делали…</p><p>	— Локи. Просто объясни. Хотя бы в двух словах.</p><p>	Локи вздохнул.</p><p>	— В двух словах тут вряд ли получится. Ладно, — решил он все-таки попытаться и даже прямее сел на стуле, сложив руки на подлокотниках: — Давай начнем с того, что есть такая штука, как пророчества.</p><p>	— Теперь ты решил перейти на язык Роулинг, — не сдержался Тони.</p><p>	— Ты сам спросил меня про магию! Как ты хочешь, чтобы я ее тебе объяснял? Через квантовую механику? Начать рассказывать про элементарные магические частицы и принцип неуверенности Хайненберга, или что?</p><p>	— Ого, — офигел Тони. — А что, так можно?</p><p>	— Можно, — мрачно ответил Локи. — Но мне слишком лениво разбираться в твоих обрывочных знаниях, а потом сопоставлять их с нашей асгардской наукой.</p><p>	— Нет, то есть как читать мои мысли, чтобы выводить меня из себя, так тебе не лениво, — возмутился Тони. — А если делать что-то действительно интересное, так все!</p><p>	Локи вздохнул и возвел очи к потолку.</p><p>	— Как ты мне нравился, когда ходил по своему пентхаусу с коробками, мрачный и молчаливый, — сказал он, ни к кому не обращаясь.</p><p>	Внезапно Тони вспомнил:</p><p>	— Знаешь, а ведь я сегодня ни разу не слышал Духа. Я даже спускался на другие этажи, дособирал вещи, но его зова не было.</p><p>	— Наверное, насмотрелся вчера на нас в душе, понял, какой ты развратный смертный, и ушел.</p><p>	Такого пуританства от древнего кельтского духа Тони как-то не ожидал. Впрочем, они отвлеклись.</p><p>	— Ладно, ты начал говорить о пророчествах.</p><p>	Локи тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>	— На самом деле, Старк, я не уверен, что должен тебе это рассказывать.</p><p>	— Ты издеваешься, Локи?!</p><p>	— Слушай, тут сложилась довольно… непонятная ситуация. Я знаю, что лично для меня все закончится плохо и, к сожалению, вряд ли смогу это изменить. Но я не знаю, как сложится все у Тора, у остального нашего народа, у вашей планеты. И уж тем более у тебя. Поэтому я не знаю, что именно стоит тебе рассказывать, а ты и так нервничаешь по любой мелочи.</p><p>	— Ты же понимаешь, что несешь сейчас бессвязную чушь?</p><p>	— Н-да… — Локи задумчиво провел рукой по волосам, убирая их назад. — Ладно, я попытаюсь начать издалека. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Хелу?</p><p>	— Про разъяренную сестру Тора, которая хочет переубивать весь Асгард? Припоминаю.</p><p>	Локи усмехнулся.</p><p>	— Если нам все-таки не удастся ее остановить… В общем, ты должен понимать, что проблема не только в том, что мой народ может лишиться родного дома. Даже если нам удастся отбить Асгард, но Хела нас ослабит, слух об этом мгновенно распространится по всем уголкам галактики и привлечет… нежелательное внимание к Девяти мирам.</p><p>	Тони показалось, что у него сердце пропустило удар. Мысли заскакали в голове, цепляясь одна за другую, пока в итоге не нарисовалась уже очень хорошо знакомая Тони картина.</p><p>	— Ты говоришь о том, что к нам могут прилететь еще какие-нибудь захватчики? Помимо тех, которых ты приводил сюда несколько лет назад?</p><p>	— Сначала они, конечно, обрушатся на Асгард, чтобы добить нас, но если мы не сможем отразить их атаки, то пойдут дальше. И следующее, что может привлечь их внимание, будет Мидгард.</p><p>	— Но почему именно мы?</p><p>	— По многим причинам, — уклончиво ответил Локи. — Для некоторых из них — из-за условий жизни здесь. Здесь и в Ванахейме. Остальные миры Иггдрасиля более специфические, нужно иметь предрасположенность к особой магии, чтобы выжить там, а в Мидгарде без магии вполне можно обойтись. Что вы и делаете.</p><p>	Н-да, в этом был смысл. Тони в свое время все-таки ознакомился с кратким пересказом скандинавской мифологии и помнил, что там был еще и мир ледяных великанов, и мир огненных великанов, а из рассказа самого Локи месяц назад узнал, что есть еще какой-то бывший мир эльфов. Да уж, на фоне этого сказочного пиздеца их Земля действительно выглядела самым адекватным вариантом.</p><p>	— Другим может понадобиться… что-то другое, — продолжал Локи, старательно обходя стороной прямые ответы. — В общем, в самом вероятном случае весь Иггдрасиль попадет под раздачу, и вы в том числе.</p><p>	— И много таких вот стервятников ты ожидаешь?</p><p>	— Имя врагам Асгарда — легион, Старк, — вздохнул Локи. — Так что многих. Возможно, победа над Хелой заставит их еще какое-то время держаться подальше от нас, но скорее всего, нет.</p><p>	А значит… значит…</p><p>	Тони сглотнул вставший в горле ком.</p><p>	Те, кто придут добивать Асгард, накинутся и на остальных.</p><p>	Это же было так просто, он мог бы догадаться и сам, еще месяц назад, когда только начал разбираться с пирамидой.</p><p>	Синие порталы в небе, плывущие по воздуху левиафаны, приближающиеся к планете космические корабли. Мертвая команда.</p><p>	Самый распространенный сюжет его кошмаров.</p><p>	Но ведь это всегда были только сны, навеянные его посттравматическим расстройством еще в 2012-ом...</p><p>	(Они начались только год назад)</p><p>	Да, год назад, когда его расстройство перешло в крайнюю степень запущенности. Когда он создал Альтрона и потерял доверие команды. Доверие Стива.</p><p>	(Ты взглянул на Скипетр. И ты увидел)</p><p>	Он взглянул на мертвого левиафана под потолком, и у него был легкий приступ панической атаки.</p><p>	(Ты взглянул на Скипетр, и тогда увидел)</p><p>	А камень, который был в Скипетре… Тор что-то говорил про него, но никто тогда ничего не понял. Но ведь не может быть такого, чтобы это действительно было…</p><p>	— Я смотрю, ты наконец-то начинаешь соображать, — произнес Локи, все это время наблюдавший за Тони.</p><p>	— Хочешь сказать, что я по ночам вижу вещие сны? — хрипло хмыкнул Тони. Ого, а его аналогия с Сарой Коннор была… более точной, чем он думал.</p><p>	— Каким-то образом ты увидел пророчество, Старк. Точнее я могу предположить, как именно ты его увидел, учитывая то, в каком плачевном состоянии находится твой разум, но сейчас это неважно. Ты увидел пророчество, и твое подсознание знает, что это пророчество, а вот твое сознание считает, что ты сходишь с ума. И в результате ты сам себя доводишь до безумия. Довольно красивый ход, надо признать.</p><p>	Последнее предложение показалось Тони странным, но он не успел ничего спросить, а Локи продолжал:</p><p>	— Конечно, то, что ты видишь, имеет очень отдаленное отношение к реальности. В каких бы подробностях ты не видел свои сны, ты не сможешь пользоваться ими, как инструкцией к действию. Если на вашу планету нападут… когда на вашу планету нападут, там не будет армии читаури или левиафанов, понимаешь? А может, и будут. Но маловероятно.</p><p>	— Тогда почему я их вижу, если это пророчество? Что это за пророчество такое, которое не показывает будущее?!</p><p>	— Потому что будущее не определено, Старк, неужели ты этого никогда не слышал? Существует бесчисленное количество сценариев развития ситуации. Миллиарды миллиардов и еще немного. Пророчество не может показать тебе их все. Обычно пророчество охватывает где-то пару тысяч наиболее вероятных сценариев, и как правило, они почти одинаковые, различаться могут в отдельный деталях. Но, как ты понимаешь, ни один разум, тем более неподготовленный, не способен выдержать такую нагрузку. И тогда срабатывает защитный механизм. Насколько мне известно, у большинства разумных существ, восприимчивых к такой магии, механизм работает по одному принципу: создает ассоциативный ряд. То, что ты видел, не было реальной картинкой пророчества, а лишь твоя ассоциация с ней. Так понятно?</p><p>	— Да, — кивнул Тони. — А увидеть оригинальную картину можно?</p><p>	— Есть маги, которые способны это сделать, — кивнул Локи. — Пророки, оракулы. Но обычно у них уходят века на то, чтобы научиться воспринимать пророчества в их чистом виде.</p><p>	— А то пророчество, которое видел я? Ты сможешь посмотреть его в моих мыслях?</p><p>	— Нет, Старк, я ведь не пророк. Да и твоего собственного ассоциативного ряда достаточно, чтобы примерно прикинуть, что к чему.</p><p>	— Ясно, — медленно кивнул Тони. — Но как это все связано с сегодняшней ночью?</p><p>	— Дело в том, что когда пророчество видит совершенно неподготовленный к этому человек, то тут возможны два варианта. Человек может ничего не понять и забить. Так бывает, когда защитные механизмы очень сильны. Или человек может увидеть очень близкий к оригинальному пророчеству вариант. А это, как правило, расшатывает психику.</p><p>	Вот на этом моменте Тони кое-что начал понимать.</p><p>	Локи уже говорил об этом. Или не об этом? Неделю назад, в мастерской. Когда они лежали на диване, и Локи рассказывал, как всю жизнь не принимал себя, а потом с ним случилось какое-то травмирующее событие, и он чуть не потерял магию. И как потом ему помогли справиться с произошедшим. Но ведь это не может иметь отношение к Тони, правда?</p><p>	— Недавно я рассказывал тебе, — осторожно продолжил Локи, подтверждая его догадку, — что, когда я почти потерял свою магию, мне помогли ее вернуть. Но я не совсем корректно тогда все рассказал.</p><p>	— Мне начинает не очень нравиться то, к чему ты ведешь, — предупредил Тони.</p><p>	— Но лучше тебе дослушать, — ответил Локи. — Есть такой мир, называется Льюсальвхейм. Его населяют светлые альвы, и, наверное, они наиболее близки к принятому у вас описанию эльфов. Это не самый воинственный народ, но отпинать в случае чего могут. Несколько веков назад на них напали враги, пришедшие в Девять миров извне. Воины Асгарда, Льюсальвхейма и Ванахейма тогда отбили захватчиков, но когда солдаты альвов вернулись домой, насмотревшись на ужасы войны, они уже не могли жить прежней жизнью.</p><p>	— Вьетнамский синдром, — пожал плечами Тони, выискивая хоть какие-то реалистичные детали.</p><p>	— В их мире есть способ восстановить душевное равновесие, — продолжал Локи. — Обычно травмированные альвы отправлялись в священные поселения. Я толком не знаю, что те из себя представляют, но там альвы могли связаться с духами. Не с такими, как тот, который жил в твоем небоскребе, хотя… может, и с такими тоже, кто знает? В общем, альвы могли там на некоторое время воссоединиться с духами, и эта связь помогала им исцелиться… ну, психологически, как вы это называете. Но когда в то поселение отправили вернувшихся с войны солдат, это не помогло. Многие солдаты были слишком истощены, некоторые из них находились в шаге от самоубийства, они не могли услышать духов и получить их помощь. И тогда близкие тех солдат пошли за помощью к своим магам, и те решили использовать специальное заклинание, которое называлось «Веореолеон». В очень сильно приблизительном переводе это означает «успокоение душ». Это заклинание дало альвам силы создать связь с духами, и через некоторое время они восстановились и вернулись к обычной жизни.</p><p>	— Круто, значит, магией можно лечить ПТСР? — нервно хохотнул Тони.</p><p>	— Нет, конкретно самой магией никакие психические проблемы не поправишь. Она может только дать тебе силы наконец-то с ними разобраться.</p><p>	— Локи, к чему ты ведешь?</p><p>	— В вашем мире нет возможности поболтать с духами, и даже когда такой шанс выпадает, духи пытаются вас убить. Но у вас есть другие способы разобраться со своими травмами.</p><p>	— Так, — Тони отложил в сторону паяльник и костюм и всем телом повернулся к Локи. — Если ты сейчас рассказал мне всю эту долгую и сложную присказку, чтобы намекнуть на психоанализ, то мог бы даже не начинать.</p><p>	— Ты довольно категорически настроен.</p><p>	— Во-первых, я не верю, что это действительно помогает, во-вторых, я не собираюсь позволять кому-то копаться в моих мозгах!</p><p>	— Я постоянно копаюсь в твоих мозгах.</p><p>	— Я не могу тебя остановить. Но платить за это я точно не стану.</p><p>	— Старк…</p><p>	— Нет, и я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать!</p><p>	— Слушай, мне плевать на самом деле, — внезапно кардинально сменил тон Локи. — Я уже получил от тебя то, что мне было нужно. В моих приоритетах — защита Асгарда, и не более. А то, что ты сам собираешься делать с информацией, которой я поделился — абсолютно не мои проблемы. Хочешь — можешь и дальше бояться дотрагиваться до клавиатуры и винить себя во всем подряд. Или создавать себе армию костюмов, или что-то еще. Сейчас ты чувствуешь подъем, кажешься себе неуязвимым для негативных эмоций, но через пару месяцев действие заклинания пройдет, твоя депрессия вернется, а вместе с ней и Дух Воды. И в следующий раз меня рядом не будет, чтобы вытащить тебя из затопленного лифта. Но если это недостаточно убедительно для тебя, то представь, что произойдет, если в этом лифте ты будешь не один?</p><p>	Тони понимал, что Локи просто сгущает краски, чтобы сильнее напугать его, но возникшая в воображении картина Роуди или Пеппер, которые беспомощно тонут в его небоскребе или пытаются утопиться, или… Черт, от этого его действительно пробрал озноб.</p><p>	— Я с тобой буквально душой поделился, чтобы ты разобрался со своими проблемами, — продолжал сердиться Локи. — А моя душа, знаешь ли, не бесконечная величина. Она меньше последнего крестража Волдеморта, если вообще существует. Короче, будет очень мило, если ты воспользуешься своим временем, тем более, что сейчас тебе это действительно поможет.</p><p>	— Но я не просил тебя об этом! — возмутился Тони. Как же он ненавидел, когда на него начинали вешать чужие долги! — И вообще, ночью речь шла только о сексе. Я не давал согласие ни на какие заклинания, которые еще и делят души. А теперь тут выясняются такие подробности!</p><p>	— Прекрасно. Тогда наслаждайся своей ненадолго приобретенной душевной гармонией, — ответил Локи, вставая со стула.</p><p>	Тони думал, что Локи просто исчезнет сейчас, но тот пешком направился к выходу из мастерской.</p><p>	— Удачи не уничтожить мир своим очередным изобретением, — бросил он на прощанье. И это был удар ниже пояса, но Тони его выдержал.</p><p>	— Удачи не убиться о следующий артефакт, которым не умеешь пользоваться.</p><p>	От удара, с которым хлопнула дверь мастерской, кажется, даже трещина на стене появилась.</p><p>	Тони сжал пальцами переносицу. Сначала он попытался глубоко дышать под счет, но когда это не сработало, представил в красках, как растворяет труп Локи во фторсурьмяной кислоте.</p><p>	Так дела пошли получше.</p><p>	— Пятница, как дела у Паркера? Есть новости? — спросил Тони, сглотнув и отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться.</p><p>	— Судя по данным Карен, у мистера Паркера сегодня в планах школьный бал.</p><p>	— Правда? — немного оживился Тони, крепко зажмурив глаза и пытаясь дышать. — Он идет туда с кем-то?</p><p>	— Этой информации у меня нет, но я могу взломать его…</p><p>	— Нет, не надо ничего взламывать. Просто напомни мне завтра позвонить ему. Здесь нужна индивидуальная настройка.</p><p>	— Записала, босс.</p><p>	— Этот инопланетный ублюдок до сих пор здесь?</p><p>	— Мистер Локи все еще находится на территории базы Мстителей, — подтвердила Пятница.</p><p>	— И что он делает?</p><p>	— Лежит на диване в гостиной и смотрит «Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца», босс.</p><p>	Тони провел кончиками пальцев по надбровным дугам и с силой надавил на них, принимая решение.</p><p>	— Пятница, набери мне Хелен Чо, — попросил он.</p><p>	Зрелище того, как с воображаемого Локи слезает кожа, получалось не очень реалистичным и скорее было похоже на какой-то красочный трэш из «Рика и Морти», но неплохо отвлекало, так что Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал:</p><p>	— Тони? — с экрана на него смотрела черноволосая женщина азиатской наружности. Она была в черной рубашке и очках для работы за компьютером, а комната на ее заднем фоне не очень-то была похожа на лабораторию. Ладно, по крайней мере, он не отвлек ее от какого-то опыта, а это уже хорошо.</p><p>	Они не виделись с самой катастрофы в Заковии, а созвонились всего один раз, когда Тони искал Брюса. Хелен, вроде пообещала, тогда, что свяжется, если у нее появятся какие-то сведения, и больше они не разговаривали.</p><p>	Сейчас она смотрела на Тони со здоровым недоверием в глазах.</p><p>	— Доктор Чо, какой прекрасный день, — улыбнулся Тони.</p><p>	— У меня не так много времени, — начала она.</p><p>	— А я займу еще меньше, — перебил он ее. — У меня есть вопрос, Хелен, и так уж вышло, что ты сейчас единственный доктор в моем окружении, к которому я могу с ним обратиться.</p><p>	— Если это связано с моими исследованиями, то я уже говорила…</p><p>	— Вообще не связано с твоей специальностью.</p><p>	Хелен на экране вздохнула, пощелкала мышью, наверное, закрывая что-то на компьютере, и повернулась к Тони.</p><p>	— Допустим, — начал он, — у меня есть друг, который уже много лет живет с ПТСР… Ладно, очевидно, что этот друг я, но пусть будет так. И вот этот друг, то есть я, решаю… решает, что пора что-то решать. Хм, то есть лечиться. Как бы это ни звучало… В общем, как мне выбрать подходящего врача, чтобы он знал свою работу и в то же время мне не захотелось убить его через пять минут после знакомства? Я знаю, что это не по твоей специальности, — поспешил заверить ее Тони, — но просто буду благодарен, если ты что-то подскажешь.</p><p>	Но от слов Хелен он чуть не вздрогнул.</p><p>	— На самом деле, Тони, я рада, что ты наконец-то решил с этим разобраться, — серьезно кивнула она. — Хороший специалист значительно повышает качество жизни.</p><p>	— Да, да, — кивнул Тони, чувствуя, как ему уже сейчас становится не по себе от этого разговора. — Но у меня такое качество жизни, что повышать уже некуда, — неловко отшутился он.</p><p>	— Ты должен быть готов к тому, что это не будет быстрый процесс.</p><p>	— Да…</p><p>	— В психологии считается, что один год, прошедший с травмирующего события — это как минимум один месяц терапии. И может оказаться, что твои проблемы лежат глубже, чем ты думаешь.</p><p>	О господи, да, будет просто прекрасно, если выяснится, что корень всех его проблем — это отвратительные отношения с отцом. Он просто ждет не дождется, когда ему об этом скажет какой-нибудь специалист, и Тони, почувствовав долгожданную легкость на душе, расплачется и выпишет чек.</p><p>	Это провальная идея, зачем вообще слушать этого придурочного Локи?</p><p>	А Хелен продолжила:</p><p>	— Но я советую тебе начать вот с чего…</p><p>	Но с другой стороны, вдруг это сработает?</p><p>	Ведь, если быть честным с собой, Тони уже так устал от своей паранойи. Устал от кошмаров и от панических атак. Устал от приступов чувства беспомощности и бесполезности, от неотпускающего ощущения бесцельности своих действий. От страха перед будущим или собственным подсознанием, от вины, даже от собственной <i>усталости</i>. Чего он действительно хотел, так это снова научиться строить отношения с окружающими, вернуться к изобретательству, перестав оглядываться на катастрофу в Заковии, нормально выспаться, в конце концов!</p><p>	Если быть честным с собой, Тони хотел вернуться к жизни.</p><p>	_\ | /__\ | /__\ | /_</p><p>	— Два быка, Роуди, просто представь, что два быка могут сделать с помещением. Иногда мне кажется, что от них уже все здание ходуном ходит!</p><p>	— А как же ваша колокольня на каком-то этаже? Вы ее уже…</p><p>	— Она все еще на месте! Каждая следующая драка быков может стать последней для всего Манхэттена, но знаешь, что он мне сказал? Что это просто самые обычные быки! Самые обычные, Роуди! Прекрасно. Замечательно. А потом я поболтал с теми ребятами, которые курят рядом с символом Мстителей, полазил по сети и вот что выяснил: быки — божественные существа, — голос Тони зазвучал так, словно он зачитывал текст, — которые приняли облик быков в результате сложной цепочки событий, включавшей в себя превращения из людей в рыб, змей, волков, коршунов и лис.</p><p>	— Боже…</p><p>	— Меня немного смущает часть про змей. Откуда в Ирландии могли взяться змеи?..</p><p>	— Хороший вопрос…</p><p>	— Но все сказали, что змеи в этой истории присутствовали точно.</p><p>	— О-о.</p><p>	— Но вот как ты считаешь, Роуди, «человек, превратившийся в нескольких животных и в итоге ставший быком» звучит как «обычный бык»? По-моему, это звучит так, будто кто-то хочет получить репульсорным выстрелом себе в глаз!</p><p>	— Так они и сейчас превращаются в змей и людей, или это просто быки?</p><p>	— Ты серьезно задаешь мне этот вопрос?!</p><p>	— Ну…</p><p>	На заднем фоне послышался какой-то грохот и колокольный звон.</p><p>	— Похоже, на семнадцатом этаже начался колокольный пиздос… Все, Роуди, я побежал.</p><p>	— Постарайтесь не устроить там 11 сентября.</p><p>	— Ага, смешно тебе.</p><p>	— И Тони, пожалуйста, будь осто…</p><p>	В трубке послышались гудки.</p><p>	Роуди вздохнул и посмотрел на сидевшего рядом Вижена.</p><p>	— Насколько там все плохо? Пятница что-нибудь говорит?</p><p>	— Пока ситуацию удается удерживать под контролем, — ответил тот с мягкой улыбкой и спокойным кивком.</p><p>	Роуди убрал телефон в карман.</p><p>	— Признаться, полковник, я удивлен, насколько положительно вы принимаете тот факт, что в одном здании с мистером Старком находится Бог Хаоса Локи. Несмотря на то, что сам мистер Старк относится к присутствию Локи крайне негативно.</p><p>	— Знаешь, Виж, лучше я буду слушать, как Тони грозится убить этого парня, чем снова видеть, как он бродит по пустой базе с мертвым взглядом, — усмехнулся Роуди, убирая телефон в карман. — Месяц общения с Локи, и Тони взялся за лечение ПТСР. Ни я, ни Пеппер — никто из нас не смог заставить его пойти на это, а Локи смог. Ну а ты? — Роуди посмотрел на Вижена. — Изначально это была твоя мысль, попросить у Локи помощи через Пятницу. Как ты относишься к тому, во что она вылилась?</p><p>	Вижен сделал рваное движение плечами, которое через некоторое время тренировок обязательно сойдет за пожатие.</p><p>	— По моим наблюдениям, сделанным с тех пор, как бог Локи начал появляться в окрестностях небоскреба, он был настроен не столько негативно по отношению к Мстителям и нашему миру, сколько нейтрально-хаотично. А когда просишь помощи у хаотично-нейтрального существа, то можно и не получить «нет», но можно получить очень странное «да».</p><p>	Некоторое время Роуди обдумывал его слова.</p><p>	— Но это «да» получилось уж очень странным. Хорошо, — произнес он, вставая с такой удобной скамейки, стоящей в холле торгового центра, и беря сумки с покупками. — На сегодня мы все купили?</p><p>	— Предлагаю зайти еще в одно место, — Вижен тоже поднялся и спокойно забрал больше половины сумок себе. Несмотря на то, что полковник уже ходил даже без трости, носить тяжести ему все еще не рекомендовалось. — Это недалеко отсюда, и там продают Coronella austriaca, — и увидев недоуменный взгляд Роуди, пояснил. — Это вид змей медянка обыкновенная. Они водятся в Великобритании и не опасны.</p><p>	— И зачем нам покупать змею?</p><p>	— Мы купим несколько штук и выпустим их на одном из этажей Башни. Также я обдумываю варианты с лисами, но вот коршуны, волки и рыбы вызывают у меня некоторые сомнения. Впрочем, тут есть, о чем подумать.</p><p>	Роуди, может, еще и не до конца просек суть плана, но кое-что уловил.</p><p>	— И как мы объясним Тони, откуда у него в доме появились змеи и лисы?</p><p>	— Мы свалим все на Локи, естественно, и на его еще не закончивших полное превращение быков, и попросим Пятницу нас не выдавать, — коварно улыбнулся Вижен.</p><p>	Роуди не выдержал и рассмеялся.</p><p>	— Какой кошмар, Виж. Ты хочешь окончательно свести Тони с ума? Я думал, вы с ним ладите.</p><p>	— Так и есть, — серьезно кивнул Вижен. — Но как выяснилось, лучший способ помочь мистеру Старку не сойти с ума — это немножко сводить его с ума, но неожиданными способами.</p><p>	— Понятно, — усмехнулся Роуди, — главное, помни, что официально мы с тобой не в курсе ни о какой терапии. И кстати говоря, не знаю, что насчет волков, но вот от хаски я бы не отказался…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Пара слов об отсылках.<br/>Сериал, в котором труп растворяли в плавиковой кислоте, - "Во все тяжкие". Хотя проведенный вот тут эксперимент говорит, что лучше пользоваться азотной https://pikabu.ru/story/deystvie_kislot_na_zhivyie_tkani_4408295</p><p>О принципе Хайненберга: "Что всегда составляло проблему при телепортации на большие расстояния, так это Принцип Неуверенности Хайненберга, поскольку телепортируемый объект… Обратите внимание: «tele» – от слова «вижу» и «port» – от слова «перемещаться» вместе образуют «вижу, он переместился». Так вот, телепортируемый объект, каким бы большим он ни был, уменьшается до размера чара, элементарной магической частицы, и тут он попадает в смертельную ловушку, расставленную дихотомией. Условно говоря, он должен выбирать: он знает либо то, что собой представляет, либо то, куда направляется. Одновременно оба эти знания ему недоступны. Э-э, в конечном итоге все растущее напряжение морфического поля приводит к дезинтеграции, в результате чего объект превращается в тело случайной формы, размазанное, э-э, по одиннадцати измерениям. Но вам, разумеется, все это известно…" Терри Пратчетт. Интересные времена</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>